encontrandome
by vj609
Summary: ¿que pasaría si tsukushi, esta en el mundo de los pobres solo para encontrarse a si misma y demostrar al mundo quien es ella en realidad pero esta encubierta y ese no es su verdadero nombre? basado en hana yori dango y skip beat nota: no olviden comentar! ! !
1. Chapter 1 mi nuevo comienzo

"tú eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero mucho", eso fue lo que dijo Kiroko antes de irse de la habitación donde ella estaba ayudando a estudiar a su mejor amigo Jin, él era un amigo de la infancia, era un roquero, un aspirante a estrella de rock, y también era millonario, pero no era el sucesor de su familia y le costaba concentrarse en los estudios gracias a la banda que había formado con sus amigos. Kiroko era una chica inteligente y además era una chica millonaria, ella no tenía amigas ya que le tenían envidia de que ella lo tenía todo y si no lo tenía lo conseguía, ella tenía un corazón muy generoso, sincero.

Los amigos más cercanos a Jin lo llamaron para saber en dónde estaba y Jin los invito. Kiroko llegando a su casa se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su celular en el dormitorio de Jin y regreso, cuando regreso ella noto que había alboroto en la habitación de Jin ella reconoció rápido las voces de los amigos que eran: Ryuto, Yuda, Hiromu; ella decidió entrar y cuando iba a abrir la puerta escucho

Ryuto: "¿eso fue una clara declaración de amor, y que le va a hacer caso? "De forma burlona le había preguntado.

Jin: "pues sí, no me queda de otra ya que no soy el sucesor tengo que ver quien me mantiene jajajaja, desde pequeño tenía pensado enamorarla ya que ella va a heredar lo que es la línea de tiendas de su padre jajaja y ya vas que la voy a querer de verdad ella no es ni bonita, es una tonta y no es mi tipo", Jin lo llego a saber ya que el padre de Kiroko le había contado ya que para el padre él era como de la familia. Kiroko con el corazón roto decidió irse inmediatamente a su casa a llorar en silencio.

Llegando a su casa su madre noto que algo andaba mal.

Sra. Smith:" ¿hija que tienes? ¿Porque lloras?"

Kiroko:" Nada, es solo que tengo algo en el ojo me voy a mi habitación y mamá hoy no voy a cenar ya que cené en la casa de Jin, me voy a dormir buenas noches"

La Sra. Smith era muy difícil de engañar así que llamo a sus otras hijas y les comento lo sucedido y les ordeno que vigilaran a su hermana y que averiguaran lo que sucedió.

Las hermanas entraron a la habitación de la Kiroko y vieron que su hermana estaban llorando, se acercaron rápidamente a donde estaba ella (keiko: hermana mayor, Kasumi: hermana menor)

Keiko y Kasumi:" ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?". Kiroko les explico todo lo que había dicho Jin

Keiko: "¿pero tú lo amas?"

Kiroko:"No, yo lloro porque me duele que no pueda conseguir un amigo de verdad para mí él era como un hermano pero el solo se comportaba así por interés".

Keiko y Kasumi: "¿y qué piensas a hacer ahora?"

Kiroko: "Primero pedirle mi teléfono porque lo olvide en su casa y después no se quiero iniciar una nueva vida…."

Keiko:"No importa lo que tú decidas, nosotras te apoyaremos".

Al día siguiente en el desayuno Kiroko le conto todo a su mamá, ella ya estaba calmada.

Kiroko:"Madre quiero empezar una nueva vida, bueno lo que quiero decir es que quiero vivir sola y no quiero que ustedes me ayuden, yo vendré a casa de visita, y cuando ya sea el momento regresare a casa"

Sra. Smith:"No! Solo porque el se aprovecho de ti no permitiré que cometas ese error oíste."

Kiroko:"pero mamá te lo suplico quiero volverme fuerte, te dejare que elijas el lugar donde viva, pero eso si yo pagare, pero por favor déjame si te lo pido"

Sra. Smith:" ¿segura? ¿No te olvidaras de venir cada día aquí para ver a tu querida familia? Pondré un guardaespaldas a tu servicio para que te cuide oíste y así podre estar segura"

Kiroko:"No me olvidare pero mamá no necesito guardaespaldas por favor no quiero que sepan quién soy, me voy a cambiar de nombre y comenzare un nuevo trabajo, si quieres trabajare en una de las tiendas de papá por favor"

Las hermanas la ayudaron a conseguir el permiso, a recuperar el celular, y a buscar un lugar decente para vivir; con lagrimas en los ojos pero deseándole suerte a su hermana ellas se despidieron.

Kiroko iba en su bicicleta, que la hermana le había regalado un día antes para que ella se pudiera transportar, llegando a su departamento ella respiro un aire nuevo que era el aire de la libertad e independencia

Kiroko:"por fin una nueva yo va a nacer mañana, mañana seré Makino Tsukushi, la chica huérfana, que vive sola y trabaja para su diario vivir, ya no seré Kiroko Smith, la chica millonaria de la que todos se aprovechan, Jin te juro que te hare cambiar y te arrepentirás de haberme utilizado"


	2. Chapter 2 explorando mi nuevo mundo

Cuando entro a su nueva escuela ella sintió como todos murmuraban, pero de repente las chicas comenzaron a gritar y cuando Makino se acercó a ver vio que cuatro chicos estaban entrando a la escuela para lo cual murmuro: "¿Quiénes son ellos?",

Cuando voltea un grupo de chicas le dice:

Asai Yuriko:" mira Erika-chan no crees que es penado no conocer a los f4"

Ayuhara Erika:" jajajaja tienes razón pero por lo que veo es la plebeya que entro hoy"

Yamano Minako:" no me digas ella es la plebeya que tanto mencionan"

Tsukushi: (-_-!)…..

Ayuhara Erika:" sí, ella es, la Eitoku nunca había aceptado este tipo de personas y por lo que se ve también es pobre en cultura general"

Tsukushi: (-_-)

Ayuhara Erika:" solo por esta vez te la dejare pasa"

Tsukushi:¿(._.)?

Ayuhara Erika:" te explicare quienes son ellos, comencemos los dos que van ahí, el de la izquierda es Soujirou Nishikado, su familia se dedica a la cerámica desde hace generaciones, cada colección que hacen la subastan y en cuestión de minutos la terminan, tienen un museo donde exponen sus piezas más preciadas. El que viene a la derecha es Akira Mimasaka, son dueños de una compañía de inmobiliarios y se rumorea que ellos pertenecen a la mafia que controla a casi todo el país, el que va atrás es Rui Hanazawa cuando era joven sus papas se murieron en un accidente automovilístico, dejándole compañías y fundaciones en Corea, y por ultimo esta Tsukasa Domyouji es heredero de una compañía, hoteles de 5 estrellas y de este instituto, son conocidos mundialmente, es el sueño de toda chica, los cuatro forman parte de la lista de los jóvenes más ricos y codiciados a nivel mundial y esta escuela ahora entendiste plebeya tú no tienes ni las más mínima oportunidad de estar y ni de tener una relación con ninguno de ellos jajajaja"

Tsukushi: "ni ustedes por lo que veo, la única que tiene oportunidad es kiroko Smith" (aunque no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerlo)

Ayuhara Erika:" plebeya ese nombre te queda grande en tu boca"

Cuando se dio cuenta Tsukushi ya no estaba.

Tsukushi fue más al frente para conocerlos bien y cuando vio al chico que venía adelante rápido se volteó y peso para sí *a este chico yo lo conozco pero donde… por Dios no puede ser el o ¿sí?*

-flashback-

Sr. Smith: kiroko, hija mira quiero que te arregles para una cena que voy a tener.

Kiroko: está bien papá, mmm ¿y solo mama, tu y yo vamos a ir o también va a ir mi hermana?

Sr. Smith: solo Keiko, así que ve al spa, compra ropa si quieres, ahí miras que vas a ponerte, tienes que dar una buena impresión

Kiroko: ok.

Cuando kiroko estaba ya en el restaurante vio a lo lejos una señora elegante y a sus padres enojados y ella llamo a su madre, su madre se levanto

Sra. Smith: hija no vayas a entrar oíste este tu padre me enoja ahí vamos hablar en la casa

Kiroko: mamá bueno

Kiroko con la armonía de saber que paso y que querían, se disfrazó de mesera y cuando salió de la cocina vio a un chico elegante oculto detrás de un pedestal, ella se dirigió hacia el

Kiroko: ¡buenas noches en que le puedo ayudar joven! (n_n) (*me da risa su peinado se ve claramente que su cabello es colocho y no liso jajaja*)

Tsukasa no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ya que estaba hablando por teléfono

Tsukasa:" secretario Lee porque no me dijo que mi madre me quería comprometer con alguien tan fea que ni sus padres se atreven a traerla"

Kiroko: señor será mejor moverse por que la piel de burro no es transparente! |

Tsukasa no había entendido lo que le dijo kiroko por lo que se movió y al poco tiempo reacciono pero ella había desaparecido.

Tsukushi: es el tipo del restaurante con solo recordarme me dan ganas de golpearlo fuerte otra vez.

Cuando Rui volteo se le fue la mirada ya que él la había visto y aunque no sabía en donde, Makino se alejó, aunque le extraño la mirada que le hizo

Cuando era ya la hora de almuerzo ella saco su almuerzo, el cual le costó elaborarlo, cuando se le acercan el trio de Yuriko, Erika y Minako a juzgarla por su comida

Ericka: que apesta a popo? (_)! Es la comida de Makino, oh my god, por que no vas a comprar algo en la cafetería, porque eso apesta! Ay no puedes si eres pobre jajaja Minako préstame tu perfume hay que hacer labor social! Jajajajaja

Makino tapo su comida cuando se le acerco una chica elegante y le dice:

Sakurako: hola soy Sanjo Sakurako, y tú?

Makino: Tsukushi Makino, no te apena andar con alguien pobre como yo?(-_-?)

Sakurako: mmm veamos tienes corazón? Tienes sentimientos?

Makino: mmm creo que si

Sakurako: entonces porque dices que somos diferentes somos iguales, oh me das a probar de eso se mira rico

Makino: (n_n) claro (* he hecho una amiga no puede ser! Que emoción!)

Cuando ya era hora de ir a casa ella se puso a explorar todo el colegio. Cuando encuentra una piscina y se lanza (por supuesto ella en su mochila cargaba una toalla y una mudada extra)

Cuando escucha unos pasos y ella se oculta en el agua, ella solo podía ver una silueta de un chico

Rui: hey! Sal de ahí respira un poco, acaso eres pez?

Makino: (n_n!) jejeje, no soy un pez soy Makino Tsukushi y tú quién eres?

Rui: mmm te conozco? Siento que te he visto en algún lado

Makino: (n_n!) te aseguro que no me has visto.

-flashback-

Cuando Rui era niño había perdido a sus padres y ya no le llamaba la atención estudiar, ni vivir estaba en un estado de depresión muy bajo al punto de querer matarse (ya había pasado un mes de la muerte de sus padres), cuando Makino lo encontró llorando

Makino: ¿por qué lloras niño?

Rui: ¿Qué quieres? Aléjate de aquí! ¿Acaso soy tu amigo, eres igual a mí?

Makino le agarra la mano para lo que Rui se sorprende y la suelta rápido

Makino: ya vez con un estrechón de manos se comienza una amistad, ahora somos amigos, bueno así dice mi papa que se hacen los amigos.

Rui: ¿tienes papas? Eres afortunada yo no tengo (T_T) se fueron al cielo y no regresaran estoy solo.

Makino: *sniff *sniff, que triste ya sé porque te sientes triste, pero sabes yo comparto tu dolor ya que mi amigo Jin también perdió a sus padres y te diré lo mismo que le dije a mi amigo Jin, no te desanimes, sigue adelante yo sé que es duro pero por nuestros padres hay que luchar para ponerles una sonrisa en el rostro y no decepcionarlos ya que ellos aunque no estén aquí nos están mirando y no les va a gustar que estés así porque la alegría de los padres es ver a un hijo realizado, es decir, ver que han logrado llegar a donde ellos no pudieron llegar y que nosotros los hijos vamos por mas

Rui: oh, nunca lo había visto de esta manera, y dime ¿Por qué me dejaron atrás?

Makino: pues es muy obvia la respuesta porque desde el cielo ellos te pueden cuidar mucho mejor que acá en la tierra

Rui se quedó sorprendido por la serenidad de la respuesta que le dio la niña que sonrió junto con ella, aunque su encuentro ya se volvió a repetir y desde entonces Rui sonrió de nuevo y volvió a clases, aunque todos sus amigos creyeran de que gracias a Shizuka el volvió a sonreír .

Rui reacciono y se le quedo mirando fijamente, Makino no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojo haciéndola sumergir

Rui: y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Makino: ki…. Tsukushi Makino y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Rui: Hanazawa Rui ¿no me reconoces?

Makino: mmm no

Rui desconcertado se alejó, Makino se dispuso a irse a su trabajo de medio tiempo, Rui la siguió porque él sabía que ella no se llamaba domo decía, quería saber porque le mintió (el sabia su verdadero nombre ya que cuando ella desapareció él le pregunto a su clase y ellos le dijeron quién era ella).

Cuando Makino llego a su trabajo, se puso a colocar, y aprovecho para conversar un poco con Yuki ya que no había clientes

Yuki: hola kiro…. Makino, discúlpame es que no me acostumbro

Makino: (u_u) lo bueno es que nadie escucho, además lo mismo me ocurre a mi

Yuki: no sabes nada de Jin, él se presentara la próxima semana en la ciudad y dicen que hay una canción especial que va dedicada a una chica, ¿no te da curiosidad saber quién es la chica afortunada?

Makino: (-_-) algo si está seguro yo no soy ella (* ¿por qué me duele solo decir eso?*)

Yuki: si verdad, pero aunque te enojes compre dos boletos para ir al concierto, uno es mío y otro es tuyo (n_n)

Makino: (_) Yuki porque hiciste eso, sabes que yo no iré aunque fuera por ti

Yuki: está bien, iré con un tipo que ni conozco y solo sé que yo le gusto

Makino: (o_o) que? No iras con el capaz te hace algo y yo no estoy ahí, tu ganas yo voy

Yuki: jajaja ahora ya no te puedes retractar

Rui escuchando todo desde el otro lado, se le acerca y dice

Rui: y ¿Por qué dices que te llamas Makino Tsukushi si en realidad te llamas kiroko Smith?

Makino: (0_0) ¿Por qué dices eso?

Rui: no evadas la pregunta yo sé quién eres así que dime.


	3. Chapter 3 mamá has llegado, ¡CUIDADO!

Makino: (u_u) tal parece que tú ya lo sabes todo ven te contare todo.

Makino y Rui estuvieron hablando por bastante tiempo, mientras Yuki solo los observaba desde la caja.

Rui: no me digas que por eso…..

Makino: lo sé, pero también lo hice para poder ser libre como antes y mi padre piensa de que es una buena forma de demostrarme cómo es que se gana dinero y como es el mundo real

Rui: jajajaja, pero si lo eres, en verdad eres interesante (n_n). Ya me tengo que ir quede con Tsukasa en el club de tiro, bye te cuidas

Makino: ¿Tsukasa?… ¿Domyoji? ¿Tú lo conoces?

Rui: si, el uno de mis mejores amigos

Makino: ya veo, ok, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Rui: guardare tu secreto, hare como si no te conozco adiós.

Makino se quedó pensando en donde lo había visto ya que ella no lo conocía, pero el a ella sí.

Llegando a su casa ella vio un par de maletas, se asustó ya que ella no tenía a ningún compañero de cuarto, cuando se va acercando vio una silueta familiar,

Makino: buenas noches, ¿Cómo está?

Mitsuko: hola mi niña ya hacía tiempo que no te veía, te tengo una buena noticia

Makino: enserio ¿Cuál?

Mitsuko: desde hoy seré la Sra. Makino tu mama y mi esposo el Sr. Makino, ¿espero que no te moleste? Además yo me ofrecí de voluntaria, yo me entere por casualidad y le dije mi idea

Makino: ok, lo bueno es que no estaré sola

Mitsuko: casi se me olvidaba mi hijo nos acompañara también

Makino: ¿Susumu?

Mitsuko: si, él será tu hermano

Makino: jajaja está bien nan…. mamá

Sra. Makino: jajajaja ay mi niña a ti siempre te he visto como mi hija mayor

Makino: gracias y yo a ti como mi segunda mamá, gracias por estar aquí conmigo cuidándome

Makino la abrazo y después la Sra. Makino comenzó a hacer la cena, mientras que Makino le contaba cómo le fue en el día.

Al día siguiente como rutina, se levantó, despertó a su hermano, se aseo, puso la mesa para desayunar, desayuno, y se preparó para ir al instituto.

Cuando Makino salió de casa decidió ir con su verdadera familia para darles una sorpresa, cuando llego, el portero le informo de que salieron de vacaciones por tres meses y nadie se había quedado. Makino con gran nostalgia se fue de ahí y se dirigió al instituto.

Llegando al instituto su nueva amiga Sakurako la estaba esperando en la cafetería, y se pusieron a platicar cuando se escuchó un grito "¡apareció la tarjeta roja, uno de primer año la tiene vengan todos!"

Makino y Sakurako se fueron corriendo para ver qué pasaba cuando vieron que todos estaban lanzándole, golpeando al pobre muchacho, pero de repente todos se quedaron en silencio, Makino solo observaba con furia ya que su corazón decía ve y su mente la detenía, de repente pararon y vio como Domyoji le advirtió que si no se iba del instituto no iba a para de molestarlo hasta que se matara, ella solo dio la vuelta y se a las escaleras y grito

Makino: "¡no puede ser que se cree! ¡Como pueden seguirlo él no muestra ni una característica de líder, él es basura como lo son toda esa bola de amigos buenos para nada que lo siguen!¡F4 de mierda! ¡ TE ODIO DOLOJI TSUNASA!" (_)

Rui: "¿dime acaso tu nos conoces a profundidad? Has crecido con nosotros? "

Con voz baja responde

Makino: "...no..."

Rui:" y además no es DOLOJI TSUNASA es Domyoji Tsukasa, te daré un consejo antes deberías conocer su bien el nombre de tu enemigo, ¿entendiste? Me voy este ya no es un lugar tranquilo como antes".

Cuando llego a su casa comenzó a reflexionar y a sentirse frustrada al no haber hecho nada por el chico que estaba siendo golpeado por el brutal F4, su madre preocupada de que su hija no comía ella le comenzó a animarla.

Al día siguiente con su amiga Sakurako estaban alistando sus cosas para salir de la escuela cuando Sakurako al tratar de sacar un libro pesado bota el bote de basura por las escaleras y desafortunadamente el contenido de ese basurero le cayó encima a un desafortunado estudiante que iba pasando, Sakurako fue corriendo a pedir disculpas pero …..

Sakurako: No puede ser….


	4. Chapter 4 los problemas llegaron

Sakurako: lo siento Sr. Domyoji yo no….

Domyoji: ¡IDIOTA! MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO, ¿CREES QUE CON UNA DISCULPA SE RESUELVE TODO? ENTONCES DIME ¿PORQUE EXISTEN LOS POLICIAS?

Mientras que Makino estaba atrás de ella a punto de estallar, y Rui no le quitaba la mirada ya que estaba curioso de lo que podría pasar.

Sakurako: lo siento, le comprare una mudada nueva, le pagare la tintorería

Domyoji: idiota no solo me ensuciaste todo si no que mi bebida que llego hoy de parís hecha especialmente para mi le cayó basura ¿crees que tienes más dinero que yo?, sabes dejare pasar esto si te pones de rodillas y pides perdón, y si te tomas mi jugo lleno de basura.

Soujirou: es una chica Tsukasa

Domyoji: por eso le doy esta oportunidad para que no le ponga una tarjeta roja

Soujirou: U_U, lo que tu digas

Sakurako a punto de ponerse de rodillas cuando…

Makino: no lo hagas!

Domyoji: y tu ¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa? Vete de aquí!

Makino: no me iré de aquí IDIOTA, ¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES BASURA? Yo no la dejare sola ya que es mi amiga oíste pedazo de mierda!

Domyoji: oigan chicos estamos viendo una demostración de eso que llaman amistad

Makino: búrlate todo lo que tú quieras ya que se nota la falta de educación y de cultura, pero algo te dejo claro ella ya te dijo perdón, ¿no te basta solo eso?

Domyoji: entonces hazlo tú, ponte de rodillas y bebe el jugo

Makino no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y como quería proteger a su amiga no tenía otra alternativa que ponerse de rodillas y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, ella reacciono y le tiro el jugo en la cara a Domyoji

Makino: ¡ACASO NO ENTENDISTE IDIOTA, ERES PEOR QUE JIN! IMBECIL, Y SERA MEJOR QUE DEJES EN PAZ A SAKURAKO ENTENDISTE PORQUE SI NO TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO ¿ENTENDISTE IDIOTA, O ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MUESTRE?

Domyoji: (0_0)

Makino se fue corriendo con Sakurako, al llegar a su trabajo no podía creer lo que había hecho ya que después recordó lo que le había dicho su padre antes que se fuera *no vayas buscando problemas, recuerda que somos Smith, no quiero que andemos en boca de todos *

Makino: T_T Yuki me metí en problemas, pero él se lo merecía

Yuki: U_U ya extrañaba esa parte tuya amiga hacia cuanto que no te metías en problemas, me hace recordar cuando me defendiste de esos niños.

Makino: es cierto hacia cuanto que yo no hacía esto, espero no encontrar mañana una tarjeta roja en mi casillero, (todo fue gracias a Jin, me convertí en una chica dependiente, pero ahora estoy volviendo a mi antiguo ser)

Mientras tanto, Domyoji se encontraba en el club con sus amigos tomando algunas copas

Soujirou: eh mira eso

Le da un codazo a Akira

Akira: jajaja ¿estará pensando en esa chica transferida?

Rui: jajaja no dudaría en que ella le dejo una marca

Domyoji: ¿de qué están hablando cabezotas? Ya está decidido ella se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo.

Al siguiente día llego Makino asegurándose de que nadie la viera, al abrir su casillero todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando vio la tarjeta roja, alguien sale y grita ¡la chica transferida tiene una tarjeta roja!

Makino se fue directamente para su clase pero fue en vano ya que su escritorio había desaparecido, sus libros estaban tirados y todos le estaban buscando para tirarle basura o cualquier cosa encima, se fue corriendo a esconderse al gimnasio, cuando vio que alguien se acercaba salto a la piscina sin pensar que mojaría su vestimenta y se sumergió, cuando alguien le habla

Rui: eh! Tu sal del agua no hay nadie

Makino sale del agua algo desconfiada y cuando ve que es Rui decide salirse de la piscina

Makino: gracias, creo que ayer me pase con lo que le dije ese idiota

Rui: jajaja no lo creo

Makino estornuda y esto le da la oportunidad a Rui de darle su abrigo, le compra una mudada para que se cambiara y regresase limpia a su casa, esto hace que Makino se comience a enamorar de Rui.


	5. Chapter 5 el concierto

Makino llega a su casa junto a Rui y nota que Yuki se mira algo agitada

Yuki: ¡Tsukushi! ¡Ya te diste cuenta la hora que es ya va a empezar el concierto!

Makino: ¿Qué concierto?

Yuki: ¡El concierto de Jin Looper!

Rui: Makino ¿tú vas a ir?

Yuki: pues veras ella lo prometió, tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

Rui ya enojado se fue sin contestar

Yuki: bueno vámonos Makino.

Makino: pero debo cambiarme

Yuki: asi estas bien ¿esa ropa te la dio Rui?

Makino: si, además me ha salvado (él se ha convertido en mi ángel) ¿Por qué? ¿Se me mira mal?

Yuki: mmm no por nada.

Al llegar al concierto Yuki saca los boletos

Guardia: señorita a quien le pertenece el otro boleto

Yuki: a mi amiga esta atrás

Makino: soy yo ¿Por qué?

Guardia: usted es la numero 500 usted y un acompañante pueden entrar al camerino

Makino agarra a Yuki y el guardia las lleva a la sección VIP

Makino: disculpe, ¿por qué nos trae aquí?

Guardia: como son las ganadoras pueden sentarse aquí aunque sus boletos digan que no sí pueden entrar a camerino y conocerlo, además hay 6 asientos en vip y dos son suyos

Makino: ¿y los otros cuatro?

Guardia: son de sus patrocinadores

Yuki: jejeje creo que no tenías contemplado eso verdad?

Makino: no

Guardia: después de ir al camerino deben sentarse en la sección VIP

Makino y Yuki: ok

Antes de entrar al camerino Makino se siente incómoda ya que no sabe qué hacer si le hablaba o el peor de los casos la molestara. Cuando entra Jin estaba rodeado de las chicas que iban a salir con el

Jin: hola asi que son ustedes las chicas que ganaron, les daré el autógrafo y se pueden ir

Yuki: mi amiga y yo queríamos acerté algunas preguntas

Jin: no tengo novia, no me interesa que me amen

Makino no se contuvo y le abofeteo la cara diciéndole

Makino: pedazo de idiota, como se te ocurre eso nosotros solo queríamos preguntarte si tu concierto va a ser corto porque no queremos aburrirnos, nosotras no somos tus fans, además tenemos cosas mejores que hacer, ¿entendiste?

Jin: oye tu quien te has creido crees que puedes venir y pegarme sin recibir castigo

Makino: si hablas de castigo eres tu quien debe recibirlo al usar a las personas y asi poder estar en ese tu estatus, bueno aunque te entendería ya que no eres el heredero ¿verdad?, además no te convendría llamar al policía para que haga un show conmigo

Jin: ¿cómo es que sabes que no soy el heredero?

Makino: te lo dire si me respondes a esta pregunta ¿lo que paso en el jardín de niños fue real o fue solo una jugada para asegurar tu "futuro"?

Jin: ¿jardín de niños? ¿no me digas conoces a ella? ¿y dime donde esta es que necesito que haga un favor?

Makino: respuesta equivocada (y le da un patada giratoria que le hace quedar inconsciente por unos 30 segundos)

Cuando Jin reacciono Makino ya se había ido corriendo a la sección de VIP

Jin no quiso levantar cargos por miedo de que ella supiera más de lo que debía, lo que hizo fue comenzar a averiguar quién era ella y lo único que logro fue saber dónde ella estudiaba.

Jin: Eitoku, ahí será mi gran debut como estudiante, Kiroko ya nos veremos y Makino pagaras por lo que me hiciste.


	6. Chapter 6 ¡¿QUE!

Makino agitada llego a la sección VIP cuando voltea y mira que su peor pesadilla está sentada junto a ella, Domyoji estaba dormido y se encontraba solo ya que sus amigos decidieron comprar aguas, Makino se le queda viendo

Makino:*qué lindo se mira dormido, con esa cara de ángel, esos labios…..* (0_0), *que rayos estoy pensando* y se sentó aunque un poco incomoda por lo que había pensado, se apagaron las luces cuando mira que Domyoji estaba haciendo unos ruidos y diciendo "quiero que estés junto a mi mama, no quiero quedarme solo en esta casa vacía. Ella con gentileza le toco su cabeza y le dijo suavemente "tranquilo nunca estarás solo aunque yo no este físicamente, siempre estaré en tu corazón y a tu lado cuidándote", mientras tanto en el sueño de Domyoji se muestra una silueta de mujer diciéndole que ella muy pronto llegara a llenar el vacío de su corazón y que nunca le dejara solo, sin importar lo que pasara y el siente el amor que siente el hacia ella y ella hacia el mediante un tierno beso cuando despierta el concierto ya había terminado y sus amigos le estaban despertando para irse.

A la mañana siguiente se publica en el periódico de la escuela el escándalo que provoca una joven que lleva ya dos abortos y estudia en el instituto ella con su familia lo lee

Sra. Makino: por Dios los jóvenes de ahora no tienen límites, Tsukushi ten cuidado con tu novio recuerda que tienes que darte a respetar, si es que quieres casarte, recuerda tiene que ser millonario

Makino: está bien mamá, aunque no sea millonario pero si yo lo quiero y él me quiere y me comprende creo que es más que suficiente, bueno me voy para la escuela

Cuando entro a su escuela noto un ambiente diferente, ya que todos la estaban viendo y murmurando a sus espaldas, llegando a su clase fue más notorio ella se sentó en su escritorio y vio que Sakurako le dio una señas para que mirara al pizarrón, cuando ella vio lo que estaba escrito no podía creer que tan lejos podian llegar a ser los F4.

Makino: ¿quien escribió esto?

Nadie le respondió, ella borro todo y salió corriendo furiosa al salón de los f4, cuando entro ellos estaban todos relajados, se agarró el cabello

Makino: TU (señalando a Domyoji) QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES

Domyoji: ¿Qué?

MAKINO: CALLATE, ¿ME HAS VISTO CON UN CHICO AGARRADA DE LA MANO?

Domyoji: QUE RAYOS, VIENES ACA A ARMAR BRONCA SIN HACERTE NADA, LARGO DE AQUÍ

MAKINO: ¿SIN HACERME NADA? IMBECIL

Acabando de decir esto le da un puñetazo en la cara seguido de una patada en el mismo lugar

Makino: PARA TU INFORMACIÓN UNA CHICA INOCENTE COMO YO, ES VIRGEN, Y NI SI QUIERA HE DADO MI PRIMER BESO, IMBECIL DEJA DE HACER ESTAS IDIOTECES QUE ME HACEN…. AAAAAH

Y se fue corriendo, mientras tanto sus amigos comenzaron a reir ya que alguien le había puesto en su lugar

Soujirou: Akira, esto no te recuerda a alguien

Akira: bien pero a quien, a ya se Tsubaki

Soujirou: tienes razón que tiempos aquellos…

Rui: jajaja es cierto

Domyoji: que mi hermana se parece a esa pobretona, maloliente deben estar bromeando, ella no se compara con mi hermana

Rui: pero bien que si te lo piensas verdad

Domyoji: lo que pienso es que ella está enamorada de mi

Soujirou: ¿por qué piensas eso?

Domyoji: no hace falta preguntar no miras que me vino a decir que ella es virgen y que no ha dado su primer beso, eso me hace pensar que ella quiere que yo sea el primero.

Soujirou: jajaja, lo que tú digas Tsukasa! XD

De repente suena el celular de Rui

Rui: Shizuka vino

Se levanta y se va corriendo, que no se da cuenta cuando pasa a la par de Tsukushi, ella lo ve y se preocupa cuando lo ve apurado y preocupado, tanto que decide perseguirle, cuando escucha que alguien se aproxima se esconde para ver quién es y se da cuenta que es el F4

Soujirou: ese Rui no nos pudo esperar

Akira: es el poder de Shizuka

Domyoji: Es el poder del amor

Soujirou y Akira se miran y se ríen

Domyoji: cabezotas ¿Por qué se ríen?

Se van discutiendo mientras se alejan, Tsukushi sale y los persigue sin que se den cuenta, desde lejos Tsukushi mira a una joven, con una silueta bien definida y delicada, con un rostro angelical y un cabello tan hermoso; Tsukushi al ver como Rui la abrazo tiernamente y le dio un beso, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, pero después vio como el resto del F4 le dio un beso y pensó

Tsukushi:* ¿será posible que ella tenga un amorío con ese grupito y que el 1ero. Es Rui, el 2do. Es Soujirou, el 3ero. Es Akira y el 4to. Es Domyouji?, no puede ser que existan chicas así, la envidio jajaja * en que estoy pensando jajaja…

Tsukushi se fue aunque fue vista por Shizuka que al instante la reconoció

Shizuka: ¿kiroko Smith, estudia aquí?

Rui: ¿eh?

Akira: ¿Kiroko?,…. no es la que dejo plantado a Domyoji en esa cena

Domyoji: para donde se fue le voy a enseñar que a personas como a mí no se nos deja plantados

Domyoji sale corriendo

Shizuka: estaba arriba por los casilleros

Rui: Shizuka ¿Cómo la conociste?

Shizuka: yo soy su gran fan

Rui: ¿fan? (0_0)

Akira y Soujirou: (0_0)

Shizuka: me volví su fan cuando la vi por primera vez en una fiesta navideña

Rui: ¿fiesta navideña?, ella no se la pasa solo con su familia

Shizuka: si, esa vez yo fui acompañando a un su primo, por eso la conocí, el me conto como ella en forma anónima ayuda a otros sin pedir nada a cambio

Rui: en eso tienes razón

Akira: ¿la conoces tú también?

Rui: por el momento no la conozco

Soujirou: ¿Cómo así? Di si o no

Rui: Shizuka vámonos debes estar exhausta

Shizuka: si, vamos a la cafetería tengo muchas cosas que contarles

Mientras tanto Domyoji escucho que alguien cantaba con una dulce voz, pero había algo extraño en esa voz que lo hacía sentir calmado


	7. Chapter 7 ¿quién eres?

Cuando Domyoji entro a esa aula pudo ver a Makino cantando con un piano, eso hizo que se olvidara que iba hacer, se percató que nadie estuviera cerca para poder escuchar tranquilamente

Yo nunca creí poderme enamorar

la luna logró hacerlo realidad

Hoy mi mundo eres tu

…

Domyoji: *¿cómo es que una chica pobre puede tocar un piano como este?* ¿Quién es ella?

Makino: madre si tan solo estuvieras aquí sabría qué hacer, hoy le he pegado a un chico, no te enojes conmigo, yo le tuve que pegar porque se lo merecía, publico por todo el mundo de que yo era una chica que llevaba dos abortos, por culpa de él todos en la escuela me han señalado como fácil, y por si no fuera poco Jin tuvo un concierto y tuve que ir ya que Yuki me invito y me gane dos pases para entrar al camerino de Jin, fui con Yuki, fue un total alivio porque no me reconoció pero a la vez me destrozo el corazón, no sé si tu escuchaste que tenía una canción especial para una chica y fue para su manager, creo que me ilusionaba un poco lo de la canción para la chica misteriosa, pero no fue así, el Jin que yo conocí ha desaparecido… U_U, Jin la siguiente canción te la dedico

You and me

We used to be together

Everyday together always

I really feel

That I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe

This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real

Well I don't want to know

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories

Well, they can be inviting

But some are altogether

Mighty frightening

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

Suena el teléfono de Makino

Makino: alo

Jefe: Makino necesito que vengas para que entrenes al nuevo empleado

Makino: jefe me encuentro un poco lejos y llegare dentro de una hora y media

Jefe: está bien, cuento contigo (cuelga)

Makino: bueno pasare primero a mi casa para ver si todo está bien, madre como te extraño cuando volverás, cuando volveré hablar contigo, Keiko, Kasumi las extraño hermanas

Domyoji: ¿hermanas?, así se llaman las hermanas Smith, no puede ser, me esconderé

Makino se levantó recogió sus cosas y salió, pero se encuentra con Rui y Shizuka, Shizuka tenía agarrado el brazo de Rui

Rui: Hola, mira te presento a Shizuka mí…

Pero antes que pudiera terminar Makino lo interrumpe

Makino: ¿Shizuka Toudou? ¿La modelo? Wow yo soy

Shizuka: Makino Tsukushi

Shizuka se le acerca y le dice en el oído: o mejor dicho

Pero antes que terminara Makino se aleja asustada

Makino: ¿tú también sabes eso? 0_0, Rui ¿tú le dijiste? =S

Rui: no Shizuka…

Shizuka: espera yo le explicare, Rui no me dijo nada, yo te conocí en la fiesta de navidad de hace dos años yo fui con tu primo Kail

Makino: ¿enserio?

Shizuka: si, veamos pregúntame algo

Makino: ¿cante en público? Si cante dime ¿Qué canción fue?

Shizuka: si cantaste y la canción fue noble sostén, Kail toco la guitarra, Keiko el bajo y Kasumi el violín

Makino: Wow, es cierto, pero déjame decirte algo yo soy tu gran fan me das tu autógrafo

Rui: Makino ella no vino acá para eso (_)

Makino: =S, pero yo…

Rui: nada de peros

Shizuka: Rui, para mí es un gran honor que ella me lo pida además yo también quería preguntarle lo mismo

Makino: ¿eh? querías pedírmelo a ¿mí? Yo…

Cuando mira su reloj y se recuerda de su jefe

Makino: Shizuka me debes un autógrafo adiós

Se va corriendo velozmente

Mientras Domyoji trata de perseguir a Makino para saber la verdad

Mientras Makino va con su bicicleta la llama su jefe

Makino: jefe, mire ya voy cerca

Jefe: Makino, referente a eso no es necesario que vengas

Makino: ¿Por qué?

Jefe: el nuevo acaba de renunciar, no aguanto la presión

Makino: ya veo

Jefe: tomate este día libre ya que te hice pasar por muchas molestias

Makino: gracias jefe mañana trabajare al doble para que usted no se arrepienta

Y cuelga

Makino: ¡SI! Voy a ir a casa

Cuando se le cruza un auto negro y sospechoso, ella se asusta, deja tirada su bicicleta y sale corriendo, pero la atrapan y se la llevan

Makino: (NOTA: LOS PENSAMIENTOS ESTAN ENCERRADOS CON ASTERISCOS) * ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mí? No puedo mover mi cuerpo ¿Qué me está pasando?*


	8. Chapter 8 MI FIN XX

Les agradezco que hayan agregado mi historia a sus favoritos Rosalie BittersweetCullen, Minnyna, afnarelkln y a todos los que lo vayan a agregar en un futuro no muy lejano, discúlpenme por no actualizarlo seguido ya que se me hace casi imposible por el trabajo y la universidad

Pero seguiré actualizando aunque sea uno por semana (mi meta era uno diario) Les agradezco su comprensión y sigan disfrutando de mi fic

Afnarelkln la pareja principal creo que va a ser la misma o saber no me he decidido

Después de una hora de estar inconsciente Makino despierta

Makino: mi cabeza da vueltas, que me ha pasado

Mayordomo: Buenas tardes señorita, usted es una persona impresionante

Makino: ¿yo impresionante?

Mayordomo: si, usted es la primera chica que trae el amo a la casa y además es la primera que reacciona después de una hora

Makino: (¬_¬), ¿enserio?

Mayordomo: si los demás han estado inconsciente hasta por doce horas, no tenga pena solo se ha utilizado para los que el señor quiere darle una lección

Makino: ¿lección…?

Mayordomo: pero con usted es diferente tranquilícese

Makino: ¿diferente? (^_^**!**)*como rayos voy a estar tranquila si conmigo va a ser diferente, ¿me van asesinar de un solo golpe para que no sufra? Oh Dios, que corta fue mi vida*

Mayordomo: venga conmigo la llevare donde está el amo

Makino: *aquí viene mi fin*

Abren una gran puerta que tenía un estilo colonial

Makino: * animo* (T_T) * ¿Por qué a mí?

Cuando entra ve un silueta de un hombre y vagamente piensa que es Rui pero para su sorpresa no es él

Makino: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Domyoji: el pato se convirtió en cisne, que pregunta más tonta estas en mi casa

Makino: ¿Qué?

Domyoji: ya se es difícil de creer que estas en mi casa mírate en el espejo

Makino se mira al espejo y se sorprende de verse con joyas y con un vestido con espalda descubierta y con un escote revelador, ya que cuando era Kiroko Smith el vestido más revelador que se puso fue un vestido normal de tirante ancho

Domyoji: te gusta, puedes disfrutar más de esto si quieres ser mi novia

Makino: 0_0 * ¿Qué rayos dijo?*

Domyoji: te quedaste sin habla después de mi oferta, eso era de esperarse ya que una chica común como tú que reciba esta oferta de parte de un chico como yo es como sacarse la lotería, pero hay una condición, solo cuando estemos solo te tratare como a la novia de Domyoji Tsukasa, ¿entendiste?

Makino: (¬_¬) *será imbécil, hagámosle creer que si * (^_^)

Se acerca Domyoji y le pone sus brazos sobre el cuello y le dice con una voz sensual

Makino: ¿en realidad harías eso Tsu-ka-sa?

Domyoji: si, pero por ahora cállate y se mía

Makino: (n_n) ¿en realidad piensas que soy estúpida?

Le pisa el pie y le da un puñetazo

Domyoji: ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Makino: yo soy un juguete de nadie, ni si quiera alguien que se vende por dinero, si en realidad quieres a alguien gánate primero su corazón y no lo compres con dinero

Domyoji: en realidad vas a rechazar esto, déjame decirte que el dinero lo compra todo y si no estoy en lo cierto dime ¿Qué cosa no se compra con dinero?

Makino: eres un ESTUPIDO y ten tus zapatos asquerosos, tus joyas que me hacen sentir sucia, y tu vestido

Ella estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando reaccionó

Makino: ¿Dónde está mi uniforme? Dime

Salió corriendo del salón para cambiarse y cuando se destinaba a salir de la casa se dio cuenta de que andaba dando vueltas y vueltas

Makino: no puede ser me perdí =S, veamos ahora vayamos por allá

Cuando escucho que alguien estaba llegando a la casa y decidió por guiarse por el ruido y para su sorpresa era su peor pesadilla

Makino: *rayos me va a ver con esto, pensara de que hice… waaa solo de imaginarlo me de asco, me esconderé detrás esa maseta *

Sra. Domyoji: secretario Lee que reunión tengo mañana a las cinco

Secretario Lee: A las cinco tiene reuniones con los embajadores de España

Sra. Domyoji se va dirigiendo hacia la maseta donde se escondía Makino, cuando aparece Tsukasa

Tsukasa: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sra. Domyoji: ¿Acaso no puedo venir a mi propia casa?

Tsukasa: asi que le llamas casa donde solo duermes dos noches al año

Sra. Domyoji: Tsukasa!

Tsukasa: adiós! "mama"

Se va e la dirección que se encuentra Makino, al verla se sorprende y la agarra, pero Makino susurrando le dice

Makino: déjame si me mira tú mamá saber que me va hacer

Domyoji: no seas tonta y sal de ahí cobarde

Sra. Domyoji: ¿Qué pasa ahí, Tsukasa?

Domyoji: *mierda, se dio cuenta* nada, solo que vine a agarrar mi perro que se me había escapado (susurrando hacia Makino), ponte de rodillas te cargare y te tapare con mi abrigo

Makino: estás loco

Domyoji la cubrió, la agarro y se la llevo en sus brazos al cuarto

La Sra. Domyoji: Secretario Lee, investigue que ha estado haciendo en estos días

Secretario Lee: si

Mientras tanto

Makino: *T_T, ser salvada por este tipo merezco morir, pero (◕‿◕) que rico huele su abrigo, ¿Qué será? ¿Por qué me siento tan segura en sus brazos?*

Domyoji: oye tu ¿qué estás haciendo? (◕/◕) es incomodo

Makino: *ay no me deje llevar por mis impulsos que vergüenza* perdona es que siento que me caigo

Domyoji: entonces agárrate duro (-/-)

Makino: ok (-/-)

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Domyoji le quito el abrigo y para su sorpresa Makino estaba profundamente dormida

Domyoji: ¿Por qué me lo pones difícil? Oye Makino despierta

Makino: ¿Qué hago aquí? 0_0 no te habrás atrevido

Domyoji: me crees capaz de eso 0_0

Makino: si y de mucho más

Domyoji: se nota lo poco que me conoces, mira entra al baño te cambias y te largas

Makino: si porque estar en esta casa apesta

Cuando Makino se vistió el mayordomo la escolto sin ser vista por la madre de Tsukasa

A la salida Makino se dio cuenta que no pudo responder a la pregunta que le hizo y se sintió tan frustrada que se quedó en una banqueta sentada por un rato cuando vio que la sombra de alguien estaba justamente delante de ella, lo que la hizo reaccionar y al levantar la cabeza se llevó una gran sorpresa

Makino: ¿Qué haces aquí? tu eres…. (Golpeándose en la cabeza) disculpa ya no me acuerdo


	9. Chapter 9 ¿qué era ella para ti?

Kazuya: ki… Makino eres muy mala

Makino: ¿espera quién te conto lo de Makino?

Kazuya: pues veras me encontré a tu hermana Kasumi en Londres y pregunte por ti y conto lo Jin

Makino: * no solo le conto lo de Makino, sino que también lo de Jin, acaso no pueden guardar algo en secreto * a bueno, y dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Chofer: joven amo es hora de irnos

Kazuya: bueno ya me tengo que ir, bye Makino

Makino: pero Kazuya *¿qué significa eso de joven amo?*

Kazuya: ahí hablamos mañana

Makino: ok

Kazuya ya se había ido cuando Makino reacciono

Makino: mañana, pero ¡KAZUYA ESPERA! Rayos no le dije mi nueva dirección

Makino iba caminando por la calle cuando una moto se para frente a ella y era nada más que Rui

Makino: Hanazawa Rui ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Rui: voy camino a mi casa y por lo que veo acabas de ir a visitar a una persona especial ya que vas bien arreglada

Makino: no, esto es una larga historia

Rui se baja y se sienta junto a Makino

Rui: haber cuéntame tengo todo el tiempo que quieras

Makino: (◕/◕) pues veras yo me siento algo frustrada ya que una persona me hizo cierta pregunta que no supe contestar (u/u)

Rui: y ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Makino: ¿Qué no puede comprar el dinero?

Rui: veamos algo que sea libre y sin ataduras, algo como el aire

Makino: el aire, es cierto como quisiera ser aire andar libre por todo el mundo

Rui: tu sí que sueñas demasiado ven te llevare a casa

Makino: pero

Rui: nada de peros sube

Makino: ok

Rui dejo a Makino en su casa cuando aparece su mama

Sra. Makino: y dime ¿Quién es él? Es guapo

Makino: mamá él es solo un amigo y además él ya tiene a alguien y es muy bella

Sra. Makino: algo me dice que

Makino: no comiences con eso mamá no tengo tiempo para eso, me voy para mi cuarto

Mientras tanto en un club nocturno

Akira: Soujirou llamemos a Tsukasa

Soujirou: ya viene, yo le avise cuando llegamos

Akira: mira quien va por ahí no es el nuevo cantante del que todos hablan en las noticias

Soujirou: si es él nunca pensé que lo encontráramos en un lugar así y mira está bien acompañado

Akira: si vamos cerca de él, le quitaríamos todas las chicas

Soujirou: jajaja es cierto, mira ahí viene Tsukasa, Tsukasa aquí estamos

Domyoji: ¿Qué miran?

Akira: al cantante que ha salido en las noticias últimamente

Domyoji: ¿Quién? Solo he visto noticias sobre la corporación

Soujirou: típico de ti cuando va a ser el día en que te importe algo más que tu corporación

Domyoji: acaso no es ese tal Jin

Soujirou: asombroso Tsukasa como supiste su nombre, no será que…

Domyoji: idiota como piensas eso yo solo lo escuche por ahí * será ese maldito el que hizo pasar un mal momento a Makino, si es él lo mato*

Akira: Tsukasa ¿Por qué esa mirada tan seria?

Domyoji: solo estaba pensando

Soujirou y Akira: ¿pensando?

Akira: en esa chica pobre que te dio un buen puñetazo

Domyoji: como creen que una chica de su nivel me interese a mí, solo de decirlo me da…

Soujirou: mira allá va Makino

Domyoji: ¿dónde?

Soujirou y Akira: jajajajaja

Akira: mira ese Rui no pierde el tiempo él está con Shizuka ¿me pregunto si se le va a confesar algún día?

Al día siguiente era el último día del semestre se sentía un aire fresco

Makino: al fin se terminó el semestre

Caminando por los pasillos Makino mira que Kazuya se encuentra en la oficina del director se acerca cuando alguien la empuja y la manda a volar

Makino: ¡ouch! ¿Qué te pasa? Cabeza…

Jin: ola hasta que nos volvemos a encontrar

Makino: y ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jin: todavía te preguntas eso viéndome aquí yo he venido aquí a inscribirme para el otro semestre

Makino: ¿Por qué de todos los institutos eliges este?

Jin: porque aquí esta Kiroko, el amor de mi vida

Makino:* amor de su vida* -_- por favor se más realista

Jin: *no cayo con eso y ahora ¿qué hago?* dime ¿en dónde está Kiroko?

Makino: *este tarado no se da cuenta que soy yo, tan así de invisible era yo para él* no te dije que ella desapareció

Jin: ¿Qué?

Makino: se fue al extranjero a estudiar sin decir nada a sus amigos

Jin: * ¿Qué amigos? Si yo me asegure que no tuviera ni uno* no lo creo dime la verdad

Makino: quieres la verdad dime primero ¿Qué era ella para ti?

Jin: para mí era mi sirvienta, la muy tonta siempre hacia todo por mí y creía que yo era su hermano que ingenua

Makino: (temblando de la rabia) y tan fresco lo dices IMBECIL Vete al infierno

Makino le da una patada en la cara a Jin y se va corriendo dejándolo inconsciente, se mete al aula de música para esconderse cuando mira a Kazuya

Makino: ¿Kazuya?

Kazuya: Makino que agradable coincidencia justo ahorita me estaba acordando de como tocabas tú el piano

Makino: ¿quieres que toque para ti?

Kazuya: ¿harías eso por mí?

Makino: * por un momento me pareció ver Jin* si ¿cuál quieres que toque?

Kazuya: veamos lo primero que aprendiste a tocar el piano

Makino: ok

Makino estaba tan concentrada tocando que no se dio cuenta que Jin estaba en la puerta observando todo lo que pasaba

Jin: así que tú eres de la escuela de piano de Kiroko ¿pero según el informe esta chica no es pobre como pudo pagar las clases de piano?

Jin se fue ya que tenía una sesión de fotos para una revista, Makino termino de tocar su canción y se fue con Kazuya a enseñarle el instituto

Makino: y aquí está mi lugar favorito el jardín de rosas

Kazuya: que bello, Makino este jardín es famoso por ser un lugar donde los estudiantes se confiesan y dicen que su amor durara para siempre

Makino: ¿enserio? Yo no sabía nada de eso y pensar que he venido con frecuencia

Kazuya: (la toma de los hombros a Makino) perdona pero ya no resisto decirte algo desde que te encontré nuevamente yo te…

Cuando de repente el F4 aparece, Makino helada comenzó a analizar la situación y sale corriendo junto con Kazuya

Akira: parece que la pobretona tiene talento

Domyoji: pues veamos que tanto dura

Mientras tanto

Kazuya: (◕/◕) * estaba a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos* Makino ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Makino: (0_0) ellos son el F4, son las personas de quienes tienes que huir, perdona Kazuya ¿qué era lo que me tenías que decir?

Kazuya: yo… te iba a contar que estoy inscrito para el próximo semestre * la verdad es que te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti* U_U *soy un caso perdido*

Makino: ¡enserio! Felicidades, así podremos… *no puedo si me miran con él, él será molestado por mi culpa* Kazuya cuando me veas no me dirijas la palabra, haz como si no existo

Kazuya: (◕n◕) ¿Por qué dices eso? Aparte de ti yo no conozco a nadie aquí y no quieres que te hable (Y_Y) Makino eres mala

Makino: está bien pero después no me estés reclamando

Makino y Kazuya salieron del colegio según ellos nadie los había visto pero una persona decidió seguirlos para ver que estaba pasando


	10. Chapter 10 Fiesta

Cuando llegaron al trabajo el jefe con cara de travieso le dice

Jefe: ¿Makino él es tú novio?

Makino: (u_u) jefe ¿Por qué bromea así?

Jefe: acaso es malo tener novio

Makino: no es malo pero está jugando con nuestra amistad, imagínese que yo le hiciera esa broma en un lugar que lo encuentre y esta con una su amiga, pero esa su amiga tiene sus sentimientos ocultos por usted y usted responde no le va a romper el corazón, y al pasar el tiempo usted descubre que también tiene sentimientos por ella pero ella como le rompió el corazón una vez se rinde y se enamora de otro

Jefe: tienes razón, bueno deja de charlar y ponte a trabajar que para eso te pago

Kazuya: óigame téngale más respeto

Jefe: acaso cree usted que le tendré respeto solo porque es una recomendada de la Srita. Kiroko Smith, aquí no hay privilegios entendió

Kazuya: pero que se ha creído u…

Makino: no te preocupes así es con todos

Kazuya: pero tú no te mereces esto

Makino: tómalo como algo temporal

Kazuya: pero….

Y Makino le da unas palmaditas en la cara a lo cual Kazuya entendió lo que le intentaba decir, cuando faltaba una hora de salida llega su peor enemigo

Domyoji: ola pobretona

Makino: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Domyoji: que acaso es asi como atiendes a un cliente distinguido

Makino: no me interesa

Jefe: Makino ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Domyoji: aquí la señorita pobretona me está gritando

Makino: ¿gritando dices? Mentiroso, lo que pasa aquí

Jefe: Makino, te lo descontare de tu paga

Makino: jefe pero si yo

Jefe: nada de peros

Makino: U_U está bien (maldito Domyoji, por tu culpa no me alcanzara para comprar mi postre favorito)

Makino: le sirvió lo que le estaba pidiendo pero lo que no esperaba es que el pidiera un agua para hacerle una broma a ella

Domyoji: oye pobretona destápame el agua de una vez

Makino: ò_ó solo porque está aquí el jefe viéndome no te pego

Cuando Domyoji recibe el agua intencionalmente bota el agua y culpa a Makino lo cual genera un alboroto

Jefe: Makino ¿acaso eres idiota?

Makino: Domyoji ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Eres un cobarde que se esconde debajo de su asqueroso dinero, eres repugnante

El jefe se le acerca y le da una cachetada a lo cual Domyoji se enfada tanto y agarra a Makino

Makino: suéltame por tu culpa mi jefe me pego, y gracias a eso perderé mi trabajo

Domyoji: no te preocupes ahorita lo soluciono

Makino: no necesito tu ayuda para hacer esto. (Makino le da un puñetazo a su jefe) jefe con esto renuncio, será mejor que no le haga esto a Yuki porque se las verá conmigo ¿me entendió?

Jefe: ¿Qué? Me estas amenazando pobretona solo porque eres recomendada de la Srta. Smith

Makino: por lo que se esto le pertenece a los Smith, eso quiere decir que si se entera del trato que usted le da a sus empleados, significa que lo echaran o lo meterán a la cárcel, se lo preguntare una vez más ¿ME ENTENDIO?

Jefe: pero Makino linda ¿Por qué te vas a los extremos acaso…?

Makino: ¿ME ENTENDIO SI O NO? IDIOTA

Jefe: si Makino de mí ya no escucharas eso y de Yuki ni te preocupes

Makino: más le vale porque si me entero de que le hizo algo lo mato

Makino sale de la tienda y Domyoji la sigue

Domyoji: Makino nunca pensé ir tan lejos

Makino: que acaso te estas disculpando

Domyoji: aunque no me creas me siento muy dolido por esa bofetada que te dio mira tienes la cara marcada (con la mano en la cara de Makino)

Makino: no me toques

Domyoji: dime ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? Mírame soy perfecto

Makino: todo, a mí en primer lugar no me gustan tus colochos, tu estilo, tu todo

Domyoji: ¿Por qué?

Makino: mira no necesito darte explicaciones y además me están esperando no necesito tu ayuda, adiós

Domyoji: ¿con quién? Dime

Makino: con quete

Domyoji: ¿que quién es ese idiota, va a l instituto?

Makino: que te importa!

Domyoji: eres una…

Makino: adiós!

Domyoji la siguió sin que ella lo notara y vio que su cita era Kazuya, lo cual le hizo enfadar demasiado que decidió darle un regalo de bienvenida el día de inicio de clases y se va

Kazuya: Makino que te paso en la cara

Makino: me despidieron

Kazuya: ¿Qué y ahora que vas hacer?

Makino: no se (u_u)

Kazuya: ok, ¿vas a ir al viaje de la escuela?

Makino: ¿viaje?

Kazuya: si, la escuela organizo un viaje a Europa por un me que será pasado mañana y yo pensaba que irías ya que tus padres andan por Europa

Makino: ¿en Europa? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kazuya: me he comunicado con tu hermana últimamente

Makino: no será que te gusta

Kazuya: cómo crees eso yo tengo ya a una persona en mi corazón y no es ella, además ella me puso como tu guardián

Makino: ¿enserio? Entonces iré, pero no puedo ya que me despidieron y no tengo dinero ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Yo quiero ver a mis padres, waaa Kazuya no puedo ir waaa

Kazuya: no llores Makino yo te lo pago n_n

Makino: ¿enserio?, pero no podría seria como aprovecharme de ti

Kazuya: que dices esta es la forma que hayo para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí

Makino: eres el ¡MEJOR! (abraza a Kazuya)

Cuando Makino llega a su casa le pide permiso a su mamá y lo consigue, en el día de la salida todos se quedaron atónitos al ver que el F4 iba junto con ellos

Makino: ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí creí que se irían en su avión?

Kazuya: no lo se

Rui: ola ¿y el quién es?

Makino: él es Kazuya, un amigo de la infancia, Kazuya él es Rui el que ha ayudado últimamente

Kazuya: mucho gusto

Rui: nos permites un momento

Kazuya: está bien

Kazuya se va, cuando Domyoji divisa a Makino con Rui, se molesta y agarra a Makino

Makino: suéltame ¿Qué te pasa?

Domyoji: te vienes conmigo

Makino: suéltame

Rui: Domyoji así no vas a conquistar el corazón de Makino, debes pedírselo más cariñosamente

Domyoji: (O/O) ¿yo interesado en ella? ¿Qué te pasa Rui?, Shizuka ya te puso mal de la cabeza

Rui: no metas a Shizuka en esto, ¿Makino quieres venir con Shizuka y conmigo a VIP para que viajemos juntos?

Makino: (n/n) si claro, pero y ¿Kazuya?

Rui: también puede venir

Makino: ok, ahorita lo llamare

Domyoji se frustra y se sienta solo

Para sorpresa de Makino también iba su peor enemigo Jin

Jin: veo que eres rápida, pegártele al F4 eso es algo asombroso

Makino: no me hables en esa forma no soy igual que tú aprovechado

Jin: óyeme pedazo de…

Rui: dices algo más que la haga incomodar y te las veras conmigo

Jin: veo que ya tienes novio, mejor me voy y hablaremos cuando estemos solos

Rui: lárgate y no vuelvas más, si te le acercas hare de tu carrera algo pasado

Jin se va y Makino se queda conmovida por la que Rui la defendió

Cuando llegan a la sección VIP se encuentra con Shizuka

Makino: Shizuka, ola ¿Cómo estás?

Shizuka: Makino que bien que hayas venido, Rui ya te ¿conto?

Rui: me arruinaste la sorpresa

Shizuka: n_n lo siento, pero no puedo aguantarme en decírselo, Makino tengo una fiesta y quiero que vayas

Makino: enserio, que bueno ¿Cuándo va a ser?

Shizuka: el último día del viaje

Cuando llegaron al hotel todos se formaron en grupos y se dispersaron

El F4 y Shizuka se fueron a un night club, Yuriko, Erika y Minako se fueron tras de ellos, Makino y Kazuya se fueron a un parque

En el night club

Domyoji: * Makino para ¿dónde se fue? Solo de pensar que se fue con ese idiota, me pone de nervios y encima de todo ese trio de locas nos siguió*

Akira: ¿Qué tienes Tsukasa, te preocupa que Makino no este contigo y este con ese nuevo?

Domyoji: que rayos te pasa como estaré pensando en eso

Soujirou: enserio Tsukasa es la primera que entra verdad

Shizuka: descuida si no pasas un momento a solas durante el viaje con ella yo te doy la oportunidad en mi fiesta ya que la invite

Domyoji: -/- como si me importara

Yuriko: Ericka ¿escuchaste eso? Invitaron a la plebeya y fue Shizuka en persona quien se lo pidió

Ericka: esto no se quedara así es imperdonable, es una violación directa al código

Los días pasaron, Makino y Kazuya se la pasaron buscando a sus padres sin tener una respuesta, Domyoji, Akira y Soujirou se la pasaron divirtiéndose en fiestas aunque Domyoji estaba un poco distante pensando en Makino, tanto que no dejo que una chica se le acercara, Rui y Shizuka se la pasaron juntos como buenos amigos, Ericka, Minako y Yuriko se la pasaron persiguiendo al F4 por todas partes, al fin el día de la fiesta llego

Makino: Kazuya me miro bien con este vestido

Kazuya: Makino con todo se ve bien

Makino: gracias eres un buen amigo

Kazuya: eso lo se aunque

Makino: vámonos ya fui a recoger mi cartera

Kazuya: * no estaba poniendo atención * T_T

En la fiesta Makino llega, pero al llegar Kazuya es secuestrado por el trio de Ericka, Yuriko y Minako, lo pierden con la intensión de dejar a Makino sola

Makino: si tan solo Rui estuviera aquí, no sería tan aburrido

Ericka: miren, miren la pobretona con un vestido de basurero

Makino: cierra esa boca que tienes, no es mi problema que tu vestido sea caro y te veas como ballena

Ericka: ¿Quién te crees que eres? (en ese momento agarra una copa de champán y se la tira a Makino)

Makino: mi vestido está manchado (◕~◕)

Ericka: jajaja no eres más que una sucia lárgate de aquí

Rui y Domyoji observan la escena, Domyoji estaba a punto de decir algo cuando mira a Rui que se levanta y va hacia maquino

Rui: ¿Quién te lo hizo?

Makino: (Makino levanta la mirada) yo sola me lo eche, que tonta soy n_n

Rui: tu si que nunca cambias, ven conmigo te ayudare a limpiar

Ericka: déjala ella no merece tu atención

Shizuka se les acerca y le echa la botella de champán

Ericka: Shizuka ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Shizuka: lo mismo yo te pregunto a ver dime

Ericka: acaso no escuchaste que ella misma se lo echo

Shizuka: yo vi todo y eso demuestra que poca educación tienes, háganme un gran favor y váyanse de aquí no las quiero volver a ver

Ericka: pero

Shizuka: acaso no escucharon

Ericka y sus amigas se fueron de la fiesta

Makino: ¿lo viste todo?

Shizuka: si y pude comprobar que eres muy inocente

Makino: creo que yo también me iré, no puedo andar así en tu fiesta

Shizuka: no te vayas yo te daré un vestido, además tengo que dar un anuncio

Makino: yo con un vestido que tu usas ¿enserio?

Shizuka: ¿no te parece la idea?}

Makino: claro que si es como un sueño hecho realidad

Shizuka: entonces ven conmigo

Shizuka y Makino se fueron a la habitación, después de una media hora Makino sale y todos se quedan sorprendidos de como se ve

Makino: Shizuka ¿Por qué me miran todos será que descubrieron que soy Kiroko?

Shizuka: nada que ver, lo que ellos descubrieron es tu belleza interior

Shizuka se le acerca a Domyoji

Shizuka: ve con ella es tu momento o acaso ¿lo va a dejar pasar?

Domyoji: y ¿Por qué yo, acaso me interesa? Ella puede estar ahí que nunca me fijare en ella (-/-)

Jin: si no vas tú voy yo

Domyoji: ¿y tú quién eres?

Jin: un amigo de ella

Jin se dirige a Makino

Makino: (-_-) y tú ¿Qué rayos quieres?

Jin: no lo ocultes más ya se quién eres

Makino: ¿enserio? (0_0)

Jin: si

Makino: si sabes dime ¿quién soy?

Jin: si tanto deseas saberlo baila conmigo


	11. Chapter 11 baila conmigo

Makino al ver que no tenía opción decidió bailar con él, Domyoji no lo podía soportar y decidió irse del salón

Jin: preciosa harás todo lo que yo diga ahora

Makino: * ahora ¿Qué hare? Este tipo sabe la verdad T_T* ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Jin: porque se tu secreto

Makino: ya basta de juegos y dime ¿Cuál es mi secreto?

Jin: tú eres la persona que necesito

Makino: 0_0, ¿Por qué?

Jin: eres una pobretona aprovechada y tratas de sacar ventaja de ellos los f4 y de su amiga Shizuka, los estas utilizando, eres una chica inteligente y por eso te admiro y he decidido hacerte mi novia ¿Qué te parece?

Makino: * ¿en dónde he escuchado esto? * eres un imbécil por un momento pensé que si lo sabias, pero en realidad eres un completo idiota así que suéltame

Jin: ¿acaso no es ese? Eso fue lo que me dijo el grupo de chicas que te echaron el vino

Makino: ¿y tú les creíste? De verdad eres un completo idiota adiós

Jin: espera Makino

Makino sale y se da cuenta que ahí se encuentra Domyoji

Makino: no puede ser salgo y me encuentro al otro idiota

Domyoji: ¿a quién le llamas idiota?

Jin: Makino te dije que no te fuera (la agarra fuerte del brazo)

Makino: suéltame ya te dije que no quiero nada que venga de ti, su…

Domyoji: (agarra el otro brazo de Makino) acaso no la escuchaste

Situación actual

Jin Makino Domyoji

(¬_¬)_(_ )_(ò_ó)

Jin: Makino no me digas que, oh por dios eres rápida debes enseñarme, porque no me explico como una chica como tú puede tener un chico como él yo deseo tener a una chica así como él tonta, adinerada, pero contigo Makino puedo hacer una excepción

Domyoji: (le da un puñetazo en la cara junto con una patada en el estómago, Jin suelta rápidamente a Makino y se va) no voy a permitir que digas eso de ella, ella es una chica difícil de tener

Makino: (◕n◕) *sniff, *sniff, ¿Por qué no me dejaste tomar venganza?

Domyoji: yo no dejaría que tú le tomes atención a él, además no me quedaría callado si escucho como hablan mal de ti, porque yo, yo te…

Shizuka: Domyoji, Makino vengan rápido debo dar un aviso

Makino: Shizuka ya voy, Domyoji que me estabas diciendo

Domyoji: nada olvídalo

Makino: bueno Shizuka, espérame

Domyoji: oye, Makino *soy un imbécil tengo que decírselo, pero ella se ha ido*

Cuando entraron en el salón Shizuka toma el micrófono

Shizuka: amigos los he reunido aquí con un propósito aparte de celebrar mi cumpleaños. Para mi esta fiesta significa más que un simple cumpleaños, para mí esto es el inicio de una nueva vida, yo he decidido dejar mi posición a disposición de los pobres

Cuando termino de decir eso se armó un gran escándalo todos los invitados murmuraban y uno de ellos dijo

Invitado: Shizuka ¿Quién te ha forzado a hacer esto? Dinos y te ayudaremos

Shizuka: n_n gracias a todos por decir esto, pero la verdad nació de mi corazón hacer esto yo me inspire de una gran persona que todos conocemos solo por nombre pero solo muy pocos la conocemos en persona, de la persona que les estoy hablando es Kiroko Smith una gran chica que ha ayudado a las personas anónimamente, aunque ahora ha desaparecido pero yo sé que ella tendrá sus razones para hacer esto, además tengo fe que ella volverá con más poder que nunca

Jin: ¿Kiroko anónimamente? No sabía eso, ella sí que es impresionante * ¿Cuándo volverás?*

Makino: así que lo sabias y esas personas también vaya que he sido un poco descuidada verdad Shizuka (la abraza) gracias

Domyoji: oye ¿Qué te pasa es como si tu fueras Kiroko?

Makino y Shizuka se miran y comienzan a reír

Domyoji: ¿Por qué ríen no entiendo nada?

Makino: cómo crees una chica como yo puede ser Kiroko tienes mal de la cabeza

Domyoji: claro que no, ella debe de ser algún tipo de ermitaña, nunca sale, casi nadie la conoce ha de ser una joya podrida

Makino: ¿ermitaña, joya podrida? ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿La conoces? ¿Acaso sabes por qué nunca sale? No sabes nada de ella

Domyoji: claro que si es una tonta me iban a comprometer con ella, pero creo que fue lo mejor ya que no hubiera funcionado (-/-)

Makino: si es cierto ella es mucho para ti n_n

Domyoji: ¿Qué?

Makino: jajaja XD, me das risa cuando te pones enojado eres como un niño pequeño

No se dieron cuenta pero Rui y Shizuka estaban observándolos

Shizuka: creo que ella lo ha hecho cambiar de alguna manera

Rui: ese es su verdadero poder

Shizuka: tú hablas como si ya le conocieres

Rui: eso fue una casualidad

Shizuka: por lo que veo te has unido mucho a ella

Rui: ¿Por qué dices eso? Para mí solo existe una persona

Shizuka: no te lo creo, me cuesta ver cómo has madurado

Rui: es todo gracias a ti y dime ¿quieres que te ayude?

Shizuka: siempre estás ahí para mí, gracias

Rui: ya sabes que estoy incondicionalmente para ti

Mientras tanto

Makino: Domyoji dime ¿siempre son así ellos?

Domyoji: siempre son así, deberían casarse

Makino: u_u, creo que si

Domyoji: oye ¿qué te pasa? Estas a punto de llorar

Makino: de llorar como vas a creer, a mí no me gusta Rui

Domyoji: ven conmigo (le agarra la mano y la lleva a un cuarto donde no había nadie)


	12. Chapter 12 te vas?

Makino: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Domyoji: aquí nadie aparte de mí te mirara llorar, lo que quiero decirte es que puedes llorar aquí -/-

Makino: gracias, (con voz quebrantada) hasta ahora… pensé que eras un completo idiota, pero ahora sé que eres medio idiota T‿T

Domyoji: por el momento me conformo con eso n/n

Makino comienza a llorar y Domyoji le da una copa de vino para consolarla, pero ella toma la copa y toma más de tres de un solo

Domyoji: oye tómalo tranquilamente que no es jugo

Makino: *esto sabe rico* ¿Qué es esto, es alguna poción mágica? ¿Soy yo o todo se mueve?

Domyoji: no me digas que es tu primera copa

Makino: yo nunca he tomado mi padre cuando había un brindis ordenaba que me dieran jugo de uva

Domyoji: ordenaba ni que fueras a fiestas como estas

Makino: yo -hip(ruido de borracha), aún recuerdo como mi padre nos llevaba a comprar un vestido y como mi mamá era de exigente con el talle y el estilo -hip, como extraño a mis hermanas -hip, si tan solo estuvieran aquí

Domyoji: ¿tienes hermanas? Yo pensaba que solo un hermano

Makino: ellos no son mi verdadera familia -hip, ¿quieres que cante?

Domyoji: ¿no son tu verdadera familia? ¿Qué le paso a la tuya? Cuéntame más, quiero conocerte más

Makino: mi familia me dejo sola, sola, solita, ahora que lo pienso hasta mi familia me echa T_T, yo soy una persona de la cual todos se aprovechan, bueno todos no solo a los que les caigo mal

Domyoji: dime ¿quiénes son? y les hare pagar

Makino: hablas como si fueras mi amigo, tu eres mi principal problema ahorita aunque esta también Jin y sus amigos

Domyoji: ¿Qué te hizo?

Makino: para mí él era una persona muy importante pero me traiciono… (Makino queda dormida) Z_Z

Domyoji: oye despierta no te quedes a la mitad

Makino: déjame dormir, me siento mal creo que voy a vomitar

Domyoji: haber levántate y ve al baño

Makino: ayúdame

Cuando Domyoji la levanta ella le vomita el traje

Domyoji: que desgracia, no pensé que me iba a pasar esto

Al día siguiente Makino despierta en una habitación bien grande con una ventana que reflejaba el azul del cielo y escuchaba el canto de las aves ella pensó que estaba en el cielo pero cuando lo pensó mejor se asusta y se levanta de un solo

Makino: ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Y mi ropa?

Mayordomo: buenos días, señorita ¿Cómo amaneció?

Makino: ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Mayordomo: el joven amo la trajo aquí y le ordeno a las mucamas que la cambiaran de ropa

Makino: ¿Solo eso paso?

Mayordomo: no se que esperaba usted que pasara

Makino: 0/0

Domyoji: nada paso dime ¿Qué concepto tienes de mí?

Makino: eres un medio idiota

Domyoji: ¿te recuerdas de lo que me dijiste anoche?

Makino: *primero: me entre a una habitación para llorar con él, segundo me dio de tomar una extraña bebida, después fue… ya no me acuerdo, un momento la bebida no era jugo era vino y tome más de dos porque ya no me acuerdo de más* tú me diste vino ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

Domyoji: nada olvídalo así no tiene sentido

Makino: no sé qué te dije pero te advierto una cosa, cuando alguien esta ebrio el 99% de las cosas que dice son puras mentiras y el 1% es cierto

Domyoji: *no le creo, ella parecía tan sincera* por eso te dije que lo olvidaras

Makino: ¿avisaste a mis padres?

Domyoji: qué tipo de persona crees que soy

Makino: no sé

Domyoji: lo que les dije es que te quedaste en mi casa ya que estabas haciendo un trabajo de la escuela, aunque no me creyeron mucho ya que no dejaste avisado así que tuve que usar un simulador de voz y hable con ellos

Makino: ¿simulador?

Domyoji: si lo que me dijeron fue algo extraño me dijeron que ya volvieron y que te querían ver al medio día para hablarte de algo importante

Makino: ¿Qué horas son?

Domyoji: las 9

Makino: las 9 no puede ser debo apurarme y regresar a casa, no creo llegar a esa hora, me van a matar si no llego T_T

Domyoji: ¿quieres que te ayude?

Makino: ¿lo dices enserio?

Domyoji: si, ya te lo dije anoche quiero conocerte mejor

Makino: eres extraño, pero aceptare tu ayuda gracias

Domyoji: bueno a ponernos a trabajar, mayordomo tráigale ropa, pero Makino ¿Qué tipo de ropa quieres? Casual, formal, deportiva dime

Makino: casual

Domyoji: casual será, prepárenle un baño, una estilista, una maquillista y su desayuno rápido

Mayordomo: como usted diga

Domyoji: espere Makino ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Makino: no tengas pena que me traiga lo que sea

Domyoji: entonces tráiganle palomas a vapor

Makino: no, me conformo con panqueques con miel de maple y jugo de naranja

Domyoji: mayordomo ya escucho su pedido tráigale eso

Makino: ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?

Domyoji: necesito decirte algo

Makino: ¿Qué pasa?

Domyoji: Rui me aviso ayer que se ira al África con Shizuka, ahí fundaran su organización


	13. Chapter 13 la despedida

Makino: *Rui se va, mi querido Rui se va* (◕n◕), ¿y cuándo se va?

Domyoji: hoy a las 5, ¿Qué te pasa? Si quieres llorar ven a llorar aquí conmigo

Makino: *que rayos está pensando* ni que estuviera loca

Domyoji: yo solo pensaba en confortarte pero no agradeces nada, adiós me voy a desayunar

Makino: Domyoji, espera *que rayos, ¿Por qué le agarre la camisa?*

Domyoji: ¿Qué quieres?

Makino: 0/0 yo…

Domyoji: ¿tú qué?

Makino: no quiero desayunar sola, ¿me acompañas?

Domyoji: u/u está bien, pero comes rápido el tiempo se te acaba

Makino: gracias

Domyoji: sobre tu tarjeta roja, eso está cancelado si alguien te hace algo avísame

Makino: n_n, no habrá necesidad yo se me defender sola

Makino y Domyoji tuvieron un desayuno muy silencioso, aunque para Domyoji era como estar en uno de sus sueños y para Makino era algo imposible de creer ya que su enemigo se volvió su amigo, al menos eso era lo que ella creía, cuando ya está lista Makino Domyoji la llevo en su auto aunque la dejo varias calles atrás de donde debía ir, pero Makino lo hizo por su seguridad

Makino: gracias por todo lo que has hecho, ya que gracias a ti no llegare tarde n_n

Domyoji: ¿quieres que te espere para llevarte a casa?

Makino: no creo que habrá necesidad * voy para mi casa*

Domyoji: ok, me voy

Cuando Domyoji doblo la esquina se quedó parqueado para ver a donde se dirigía, se dio cuenta que su punto de reunión era una gran casa

Domyoji: pero esta casa yo la conozco es la casa de los Smith ¿Qué viene hacer ella aquí?

Espero hasta que ella saliera y se dio cuenta que traía una cara de decepción, Makino se dirigió al parque para poder olvidar su pena pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que también se encontraba en una banca la persona causante de sus problemas

Jin: pero miren a quien tenemos aquí

Makino: déjame si no quieres

Jin: ¿qué me vas hacer, vas a traer a ese ricachón para que me dé una golpiza?

Makino: no hay necesidad yo te la daré aquí mismo

Domyoji: no lo hagas, no quiero que tus manos se lastimen al tocar esa cara de travesti que tiene

Makino: ¿pero cómo es que estas aquí?

Domyoji: no te dije que deseo conocerte mejor y llegar a ti

Makino: 0/0 * este idiota me hace acelerar mi corazón, es extraño nunca había sentido esto ¿Qué será?*

Jin: dejen de hacerse los tortolitos, además tu ricachón no deberías estar aquí sobras

Domyoji: eso debería decir yo

Jin: ella y yo tenemos algo pendiente te podrías alejar

Makino: yo no tengo nada pendiente contigo, así que déjame en paz no me molestes

Jin: te dejare en paz hasta que me digas ¿Dónde está ella? No me digas que acabas de salir de su casa verdad por eso estas aquí

Makino: ella desapareció sin dejar dicho nada, solo su familia sabe dónde está ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ellos? Acaso ¿le hiciste algo?

Jin: ya fui con sus padres y no me dijeron, pensé que tú lo sabias

Makino: como vez yo ni se que se hizo quisiera contarle todo lo que me ha pasado pero no puedo, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado U_U}

Domyoji: bueno ya la escuchaste, vámonos Makino

Makino: si vámonos

Jin: oye, yo se que mientes y escondes algo pero algo si me he dado cuenta y aunque tú no lo creas yo la extraño también me he arrepentido de todo y quiero comenzar de nuevo si la miras dile eso

Makino: 0_0, ya te dije que no sé nada de su paradero, adiós

Cuando llegaron al auto todo se volvió un ambiente tenso hasta llegar al aeropuerto

Makino: gracias por todo

Domyoji: vamos que Rui no debe tardar en irse con Shizuka

A lo lejos se miraba como Soujirou y Akira se despedían de Shizuka y de Rui, Makino se les une junto con Domyoji

Makino: Shizuka te deseo lo mejor y ten cuidado, eres una gran amiga para mí a pesar de que conocí por poco tiempo, gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste

Shizuka: tú siempre serás mi modelo a seguir, ven a visitarme

Makino: eso tenlo por seguro te iré a visitar cuando ya termine todo esto y gracias por todo

Rui: ten precaución ya que hay personas que te siguen para averiguar la verdad

Makino: Rui, en el poco tiempo que te conocí tu fuiste un gran apoyo, te extrañare

Rui: Makino hay algo que siempre he querido hacer desde que te volví a ver

Makino: ¿Qué cosa?

Rui se acerca y la abraza

Rui: gracias a ti lo he superado nunca te olvidare (le da un beso en la frente) te extrañare, tú eres como una hermana para mí

Makino: cuídate mucho n/n

Todos se quedaron para ver cómo se alejaban más y más sus apreciados amigos, al llegar la noche decidieron ir a cenar en honor a sus amigos que iniciaron su viaje y su misión

Makino: U_U, ¿Por qué me trajeron a mí también? ¿Qué piensan hacerme ahora que no está Rui?

Soujirou: oíste Domyoji no tienes esperanzas

Domyoji: tu pendeja ¿acaso no entiendes nada?

Makino: -_-?, ¿Qué quieres decir?

Domyoji: U_U olvídalo

Akira y Soujirou: jajaja

Akira: estas perdido

Domyoji: déjame, no molestes, además esa no es mi intención

Akira: la decepción es tanto, que ya te diste por vencido

Domyoji: no quise decir eso tampoco

Soujirou: 0_0 *no entiendo*

Makino: me hacen perder el tiempo mañana me tengo que ir a trabajar temprano, nos vemos

Domyoji: espera, -/- ¿te puedo acompañar?

Makino: 0_o ¿? * ¿y eso?* ¿Qué tramas?

Domyoji: no tramo nada solo trato de ser gentil

Makino: no te creo, si intentas algo te mato

Domyoji: está bien

Makino y Domyoji salieron juntos del restaurante

Akira: ¿Qué piensas que pasara?

Soujirou: solo se si se entera su madre será el fin de Makino

Akira: en eso tienes razón pero hay que ayudarlos para que se unan, ellos aún son unos niños en esto

Soujirou: y ¿Qué haremos?

Akira: tengo una idea


	14. Chapter 14 el verdadero cap 14

Mientras tanto en África

Shizuka: Rui ¿Qué tienes? Estás muy distraído

Rui: no tengo nada, es solo que no se por dónde empezar a ayudarte hay tanto que hacer

Shizuka: ¿Qué sientes tu por Kiroko?

Rui: o_o, ¿Por qué la mencionas?, ella para mi es solo una amiga y tú eres mi mundo entero

Shizuka: eso es lo que más me preocupa

Rui: ¿te preocupa que te amé?

Shizuka: seguiremos hablando después por ahora tengo que ir con nuestros colaboradores de Francia e Inglaterra

Rui: va a ir a ver a ese otra vez

Shizuka: nos vemos, hoy hare una cena rica espérame

Mientras tanto en camino a la casa de Makino

Domyoji: ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita? No es que me importe con quien te juntas es solo que tengo curiosidad si llegaste a tiempo

Makino: si llegue a tiempo, es solo que no pase la entrevista

Domyoji: si buscas trabajo yo te puedo dar uno

Makino: *servirme de él, ni que estuviera loca*(¬_¬) ¿y eso que estas tan dispuesto? ¿Qué tramas?

Domyoji: no pienses que es solo una excusa para tenerte cerca

Makino: ya se, es porque tú te sientes culpable de que me hayan quitado el trabajo y es cierto ya que si no fuera por ti estuviera con trabajo todavía *aunque a la vez se lo agradezco ya que si no fuera por él estuviera con ese jefe, pero eso no se lo diré*

Domyoji: no fue mi culpa, se notaba claramente que no estabas capacitada para ese trabajo

Makino: (_) eres un…

Cuando mira que en una café necesitan mesera

Domyoji: ¿Qué soy un qué?

Makino: es genial, será señal del cielo

Domyoji: -/-, bueno eso ya lo se

Cuando voltea Makino ya no se encuentra a su lado, si no que estaba en el café

Domyoji: oye, tu tonta, como es posible que mates el momento

Makino: Domyoji, no es esto magnifico (^-^)

Domyoji: U/U *solo por esa cara te perdono*

Makino: disculpe puedo hablar con el gerente

Gerente: soy yo, ¿dime en que puedo servirte?

Makino: vengo por el trabajo

Gerente: ¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré el trabajo?

Makino: que usted me daría la oportunidad de poder demostrarle que tan capaz soy

Gerente: excelente respuesta desde mañana comienzas

Makino: discúlpeme pero me quedare ayudándolo ya hay demasiada gente

Gerente: pero ¿no está tu novio afuera?

Makino: ¿novio? ¿Él mi novio? No para nada es solo un amigo, ahorita me ocupo de él y vengo

Gerente: esta niña no tiene sentido común, a la vez me siento mal por ese chico

Makino corrió hacia Domyoji

Makino: Domyoji conseguí el empleo ^_^

Domyoji: no te dije que yo te daría trabajo

Makino: es que a mí no me gusta tener las cosas así de fácil, además si deseas te puedes quedar un rato, ya van a cerrar dentro de una hora * ¿Qué acabo de hacer? 0_0*

Domyoji: *por un momento pensé que me echaría* claro ^_^

Makino se va a trabajar mientras Domyoji la observa muy detenidamente aunque Makino no se diera cuenta ya que ella se había concentrado en trabajar, cuando terminaron Makino se despidió de su jefe

Makino: muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad jefe, nos vemos mañana

Gerente: no soy yo el que tiene que estar agradecido con tu disposición de comenzar desde hoy

Makino: no tenga pena jefe

Gerente: no me llames jefe, mi nombre es Kim, así llámame

Makino: ^_^ está bien Sr. Kim

Kim: U_U no soy señor apenas soy dos años mayor que tu

Makino: 0_0 ¿enserio? Se mira mayor

Kim: mejor vete que te están esperando

Makino: * ¿habré dicho algo malo?* nos vemos

Cuando Makino salió se sorprendió al ver a Domyoji parado ahí

Makino: Domyoji ¿Qué haces aquí?

Domyoji: no fuiste tú la que me invito a quedarme, idiota

Makino: si, lo sé no soy idiota, pero creí que te habías ido

Domyoji: te iba a dejar a tu casa

Makino: -_0, gracias pero yo me iré sola

Domyoji: a bueno, entonces te espere para nada

Makino: si lo dices de esa manera pero si lo piensas mejor tuviste la oportunidad de ver como es el trabajo duro

Domyoji: todo lo arruinas, eres una idiota, me voy

Makino: y tu un imbécil

Kim: que pena siento por ese muchacho u_u

Cuando Makino llego a su casa se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba en cajas

Makino: mamá que está pasando

Sra. Makino: tus padres vinieron y me dijeron de que ya era hora de que regresaras

Makino: u_u, eso fue lo que me dijeron a mi pero yo quiero estar aquí no me quiero ir

Sra. Makino: ¿y quién es él?

Makino: ¿Quién?

Sra. Makino: el que esta atrás tuya

Makino: 0_0, no puede ser…

Domyoji: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso ellos no son tus padres?

Makino: ¿Qué está pasando? Bueno lo que está pasando es que ellos si son mis padres pero hay otros que también los quiero como mis padres y mi mamá (agarra a su mamá) ella les dice así por celos ¿verdad que si mamá?

Sra. Makino: T_T si joven esta niña siempre me rompe el corazón

Makino: * pero que exagerada pero me ha salvado bueno eso creo*

Domyoji: cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu madre

Makino: *le seguiré el juego* T_T mamá tu eres la única para mí ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Sra. Makino: ¿enserio? Me alegra tanto oír eso gracias joven se puede ir en paz n_n

Domyoji: n_n nos vemos señora * por lo menos ya hice puntos con la mamá*

Domyoji se va olvidando el hecho de Makino se va mudar supuestamente

Makino: u_u**!**, estamos salvadas se lo ha creído todo

Sra. Makino: bueno ahora asegurémonos de que nadie nos oiga, no hay nadie sigamos en lo nuestro

Makino: T_T no me quiero ir nana

Mitsuko: mira no sé qué está pasando pero parece que es algo grave

Makino: nana ni yo sé que está pasando

Mitsuko: yo ya empaque todas tus cosas ya va a venir el camión

Makino: gracias * Domyoji 0_0 ¿Por qué rayos es lo primero que pienso?*

Mitsuko: mi niña ya vino el chofer a recogerte ¿ya te cambiaste?, puedes irte yo me quedare viendo para que no se quede nada

Kiroko: gracias nana, ¿nos volveremos a ver?}

Mitsuko: eso tenlo por seguro

Kiroko se fue a su casa y al entrar sintió un ambiente triste y frio, en la sala encontró a su madre sentada en un sillón toda preocupada

Sra. Smith: regresaste (la abraza)

Kiroko: mamá n_n, me hiciste mucha falta y dime ¿Qué está pasando?

Sra. Smith: las han amenazado

Kiroko: ¿a quienes?

Sra. Smith: a tus hermanas y a ti, por eso hemos terminado esto de "Makino"

Kiroko: pero mamá si estoy a salvo en ese mundo, ¿Por qué no me dejas?

Sra. Smith: hija tú no sabes que sucio puede ser ese mundo en este tipo de cosas

Kiroko: mamá con el debido respeto te pido que no te refieras así a ellos, yo sé que ellos se protegen entre todos y sé que no me pasara nada, por favor déjame volver y completar mi misión de encontrar mi verdadero ser

Kasumi: madre, ya te enteraste, kiroko es amiga de los F4

Sra. Smith: ¿es eso cierto? ò_ó

Kiroko: ^_^**!** * está enojada, además soy y no soy su amiga ¿Qué hare? _, ni modo a aceptar mi castigo* si, conozco a los F4

Sra. Smith: sabes que ahí está ese tipo, ¿Qué es él para ti?

Kiroko: * ¿Qué es Domyoji para mí? Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, para mi él es… él es* un perro

Sra. Smith: cuando dices perro ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

Kiroko: un perro, más bien a un pastor alemán o un pitbull, mejor dicho como el hombre de la máscara de tigre, porque cuando le quitas esa mascara tu puedes ver el verdadero ser humano que hay en él

Sra. Smith: * ¿se habrá enamorado? Mi Kiroko por fin se enamoró que emoción ^_^ *, escuchando esto me sentiré más tranquila que te quedes ahí

Kiroko: ¡enserio! Que emoción volveré

Sra. Smith: pero deseo que te quedes para mientras acá para que te halle un nuevo hogar donde sea seguro

Kiroko: está bien * mientras vuelva a ese mundo está bien*

Kiroko se fue a su cuarto a acondicionar todas sus cosas

Kasumi: escuchaste eso mamá ese tal Domyoji ha podido entrar en su corazón, investigare si es bueno para mi hermana

Sra. Smith: no servirá ya que Kiroko me lo ha descrito de una manera muy peculiar

Kasumi: ¿será posible que sea su destinado?

Sra. Smith: todo es posible es este mundo incierto

Kasumi: tienes razón, pero lo triste es que me quedare solita T_T

Sra. Smith: acaso no será lo mismo cuando ella regrese a su misión

Kasumi: si es cierto, madre te quiero informar que Jin ya sabe que volvimos y en un rato a otro ella se lo encontrara

Sra. Smith: acaso él no está en el mismo instituto que ella

Kasumi: si pero él no sabe la verdad, le diré a mi hermana

Sra. Smith: no le digas nada, dejemos que el destino actué y le cuente también la otra verdad

Kasumi: ¿hablas de aquello?

Sra. Smith: si pero gracias a eso ella ha madurado

Kasumi: tienes razón

Mientras tanto

Kiroko: no puedo creerlo mi cuarto sigue igual de a como lo deje

Keiko: voy a entrar

Kiroko: ¿huh?

Keiko: ¡kiroko! *tengo un mal presentimiento*

Kiroko: ¡Kasumi!

Keiko: tanto tiempo sin verte (la abraza fuerte que se le comienza a cortar la respiración) y dime ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya tienes a un chico? Escuche que eres amiga de los F4, ¿eres novia de alguno de ellos? ¿Kiroko?, ¿Qué tienes Kiroko? Contéstame 0_0

Kiroko: *cough, *cough, me estaba ahogando tonta

Keiko: lo siento, es que me emocione de verte

Kiroko: está bien, te diré algo no soy novia de ninguno de ellos, ni de nadie, ellos para mí son solo conocidos no sé cómo llegaron a la conclusión de amigos, además su líder es un loco y un engreído, me confunde

Keiko: ¿te confunde? A eso se le llama amor, recuerda del odio al amor solo hay un paso

Kiroko: -_- eso no pasara

Keiko: te dejo, * hagamos una prueba* hay alguien que me dijo que te apreciaba tanto que no quería que nada malo te pasara

Kiroko: ¿Quién?

Keiko: solo me dijo eso y que te espera mañana como siempre

Kiroko: solo déjame decirte algo ese Domyoji está loco si piensa que…

Keiko: ya viste la primera persona en que pensaste, en lugar de pensar que tal vez sean nuestros padres, o tus hermanas, pero en el pensaste que quieres que piense al respecto

Kiroko: -/-, eress de lo peor

Keiko: confiésalo antes de que sea tarde, adiós te veo mañana (sale de la habitación)


	15. Chapter 15 reconcialiacion? p1

Kiroko: ¿pero qué dices? * Domyoji y yo* solo de pensarlo me siento rara * será que me enamore* ¡no! Eso no puede ser, está bien últimamente él se ha portado de una forma extraña, no mejor dicho solo sentía remordimiento no amor, soy una tonta si pienso que él me quiere, además ya me rechazo una vez (refiriéndose a la cena)

A la mañana siguiente Kiroko se vistió como Makino para ir al instituto, pero la mamá no la dejo ir ya que tenían una reunión en la empresa en la cual querían demostrar a Kiroko como es que se manejan los negocios de la empresa, quedándole solo tiempo para su trabajo que comenzaba hasta la tarde

Mientras tanto en el instituto

Akira: ¿hiciste aquello?

Soujirou: si, nunca imagine que fuera tan linda

Akira: no me digas hiciste un movimiento con ella

Soujirou: no lo sé, solo sé que ella es de otro planeta

Akira: hablas como si de verdad te enamoraste

Soujirou: no claro que no

Akira: pero le contaste toda la verdad

Soujirou: solo lo necesario no iba a contar aquello

Akira: por lo menos ya movimos una pieza, ahora solo dejemos que el destino fluya a nuestro favor

Soujirou: me pregunto si funcionara

Akira: claro que sí

Domyoji: ¿Qué traman?

Akira: 0_0, nada solo estamos pensando cómo nos conectamos a dos chicas

Domyoji: ustedes no cambian, deberían ya que si no lo hacen la chica que en verdad quieren no les va a creer

Akira: hablas como si fueras un experto

Domyoji: claro que sí

Soujirou: no hables si Makino no sabes cómo conectarte a Makino

Domyoji: -/- pero creo que tengo un avance

Akira: por cierto ella no vino hoy parece que tuvo un problema

Domyoji: ¿problema? *es cierto ayer ella estaba hablando unas cosas raras con su madre*

Soujirou: pobre tal vez necesite…

Domyoji: me acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer me voy, los veo en el club (sale corriendo) * ¿Qué te paso?*

Soujirou: como era de esperarse

Domyoji se fue corriendo hacia la casa de Makino para ver si algo había pasado pero al entrar no encontró absolutamente nada, pero al entrar al cuarto de Makino encontró un medallón donde se encontraba la foto de ella y de Jin cuando eran niños, pero él no lo reconoció solo pensó que era su hermano pequeño, al salir se encuentra con la encargada

Domyoji: señora disculpe la familia que vivía aquí ¿A dónde fueron?

Encargada: hasta donde yo sé parece que tuvieron unos imprevistos y se tuvieron que mudar muy lejos parece que se fueron del país

Domyoji: (la toma del brazo fuertemente) me está diciendo la verdad o ,e está tomando el pelo

Encargada: se lo prometo ayer se fueron en la noche, dicen los vecinos que vino 8un camión y una limosina

Domyoji pensando lo peor se va, en el auto le pide al chofer que se dirija hacia el trabajo de Makino, pero le pide que le deje una cuadra antes para que él pueda caminar un poco, Kiroko estaba saliendo de la reunión ya que tenía que ir a su trabajo, regresa a su casa se cambia se alista y sale corriendo en su bicicleta, doblando la esquina estaba cuando mira parado a Domyoji en la otra calle

Makino: ¿Domyoji? * ¿Qué hace el aquí?*+

Domyoji al verla corre hacia ella y le da un fuerte abrazo

Makino: suéltame (forcejea, pero él no la suelta) ¿acaso no escuchaste? (le toca la cara se da cuenta que esta mojada) ¿estas llorando?

Domyoji: yo llorar, como crees yo soy un hombre, los hombres nunca lloran

Makino: ¿Qué te paso? Pero primero suéltame -/-

Domyoji la soltó y le vio a la cara

Domyoji: no puedo creer que estés frente a mí, ¿acaso es un sueño?

Makino: ¿de que estas hablando? Soy yo (te toma la mano y se da cuenta que están frías) ¿estás aquí desde hace mucho tiempo?

Domyoji: tonta, como te pudiste ir y sin avisar no sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando fui a tu casa y me dijo la encargada que en la noche vino un camión y una limosina a recogerte, pensé lo peor

Makino: *estaba preocupado por mí, no lo puedo creer* lo siento es que surgió un imprevisto y me tuve que mudar pero estoy en un lugar seguro por el momento, no te preocupes estaré bien ¿tanto me quieres que me estuviste esperando aquí hasta que yo llegara?

Domyoji: claro que sí tonta, para mi tu eres lo más importante

Makino: ^/^ si no te conociera pensaría que me amas, pero u_u solo me quieres como un juguete que te hace divertir

Domyoji: eso no es verdad ven te lo demostrare (la jala y sin que Makino pudiera hacer algo la besa)

Makino: * -/- estaré soñando, en sus brazos me siento protegida, sus labios me gustan… pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿lo amo yo también? No lo sé* basta ¿Qué haces? Yo ni se si te amo o te quiero solo como amigo o te desprecio, además voy tarde para mi trabajo

Domyoji: espera, dame una oportunidad yo me ganare tu corazón, por lo menos ya sé que no te soy indiferente ^/^

Makino: tú sí que no tienes remedio, ven te invito a un café, para que te calientes

Cuando entra su jefe y todos los demás se les quedaron viendo, Domyoji se sentó, Makino se fue a la cocina a preparar un café, cuando una mesera se le acerca

Mesera: hola ¿Qué te puedo servir?

Domyoji: disculpa te puedes ir estoy esperando a Makino

Mesera: no te preocupes ella no vera, se fue a la cocina

Cuando Makino sale

Makino: disculpa no pensé que estabas tan ocupado

Domyoji: (la agarra del brazo) no te confundas para mi ella es una mesera cualquiera, le estaba diciendo que se fuera para que fueras tu quien me atiendas, yo solo te quiero a ti

Makino: yo no estoy celosa de ti solo no quería…

Domyoji: (le da vuelta y le da un beso en la frente) ya no te sientas así deja de pelear no vale la pena pelear por alguien como ella solo mírala, es muy desagradable (la pobre mesera se hacía polvo)

Makino: tú deja de decir y hacer cosas raras / toma te traje un café y si quieres un pastel me dices cual y yo te lo traigo

Domyoji: ^/^ está bien Makino

Makino: * cuando está así me parece ver a Rui, U_U como lo extraño ¿Qué estará haciendo?*

En África

Rui: ¿Shizuka que pasa por qué llamas?

Shizuka: Rui no podré ir hoy el hijo del embajador de Francia me ha invitado a una cena así que no podré ir a cenar contigo lo siento

Rui: bueno, no hay problema, adiós cuídate (cuelga) Shizuka yo te quiero pero ahora pienso que te he perdido

Mientras tanto en Tokio Makino estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como Kiroko y como Makino

Makino: Sr. Kim puedo tomar un día libre

Kim: es ¿Por qué quieres estar a tu novio?

Makino: ¿Cuál novio? *ya me canse de ver a Domyoji por aquí es muy estresante trabajar con el viéndome* Es solo que quiero tomarme un día para visitar a unos familiares

Kim: viene tu novio entonces

Makino: * ¿Por qué todo lo tiene que relacionar con novio?* no tengo que ir a visitar una tumba

Kim: se murió por eso no eres capaz de amar a otro T_T que triste, puedes tomarte el día de mañana no hay problema

Makino: *ahí va otra vez, pero me dio el permiso eso es bueno* gracias, pero no quiero que se lo diga a nadie

Makino se fue a su casa y se vistió como Kiroko pero ella no sabía lo que le esperaba

Sra. Smith: hija ¿tu sola vas a ir estas segura?

Kiroko: si mamá, hare todo lo posible para volver hoy, si no me quedare en la casa de Kazuya

Sra. Smith: ¿Kazuya tiene casa pro allá?

Kiroko: si, y una aquí en Tokio

Sra. Smith: ten cuidado

Kiroko: no tengas pena se cuidarme sola

Sra. Smith: me es difícil verte crecer tan luego

Kiroko: mamá n_n, me voy yendo te veo más tarde

Kiroko sale de la casa hacia la tumba de su querida abuela

Kiroko: abuela estoy aquí, han pasado muchas cosas, pero tú lo debes saber siempre me cuidas

Cuando de repente alguien la agarra de atrás

Jin: al fin nos encontramos…

Kiroko: Jin… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

Jin: Kiroko, (la abraza fuerte) te extrañe tanto

Kiroko: ahora eres un gran actor suéltame (se sueltan) ¿crees que soy idiota?

Jin: no me malentiendas no soy así la verdad es que yo…

Kiroko: la verdad es que tu solo me utilizaste y me ves como una mina de dinero fácil, estar contigo me hace sentir nauseas

Jin: no Kiroko lo estás malentendiendo todo yo * ahora se quiere hacer la especial* te amo

Kiroko: ^_^ enserio yo (se acerca)

Jin: *como era de esperarse es fácil de persuadir*

Kiroko: yo… ^/^

Jin: calla y deja curar esas heridas


	16. Chapter16 reconciliacion p2 xfin regreso

Kiroko: ^^), ¿enserio? Eres un ¡IMBECIL! (le da una patada en el estómago) ¿Quién crees que soy? Tú eres de lo peor, para mí tú eres solo una escoria en mi vida lárgate si no quieres que te dé en la cara

Jin: parece que tú has cambiado, interesante

Kiroko: lárgate de mí vista perturbas la tumba de mi abuela

Jin: no quiero

Kiroko: (saca una botella de agua) en ese caso no tengo otra opción

Le vierte la botella de agua a Jin

Jin: tú idiota como te atreviste

Kiroko: ¿Cómo? Así (saca otra botella de agua y le vierte encima) y así me despido (sale corriendo)

Jin: ¡detente!

Jin sale tras ella pero nunca la logra alcanzar, Kiroko nunca sale del cementerio por lo cual lo ve salir todo enojado y empapado

Kiroko: jajaja XD, eso se lo tenía merecido debería andar aquí un paparazzi para tomarle una foto

Cuando de repente mira como dos camionetas de un canal salen de la nada tras él

Kiroko: 0_0 se hizo realidad, XD, voy a terminar de florar a mi abuelita, me pondré mis jeans, porque este y me iré a casa de Kazuya

Cuando llego a la casa de Kazuya se encontró con una limosina tan larga como la de ella y vio que alguien bajaba de la limosina al verlo bien se pudo dar cuenta de que no era Kazuya sino que era Domyoji, el cual estaba muy preocupado, Makino se pone rápido sus lentes oscuros y su gorra para no ser descubierta

Kiroko: *qué bueno que traje mi gorra y mis lentes, pero que le está haciendo Domyoji con Kazuya*

Domyoji: dime ¿Dónde esta ella?

Kazuya: no se T_T

Kiroko: oye tú ¿qué haces con mi amigo?

Domyoji: y tu ¿Quién eres?

Kiroko: que te importa solo suéltalo

Domyoji: ¿eres novia de este debilucho?

Kiroko: él es mi mejor amigo y yo lo defenderé

Domyoji: no me digas el poder de la amistad

Kazuya: kiroko, será mejor que te vayas

Domyoji: será mejor que le hagas caso y tú dime ¿Dónde está Makino?

Kazuya: ya te dije que no se nada T_T

Kiroko: *está buscándome, pero ¿para qué?* aquí no se encuentra ella acaso no escuchas idiota

Domyoji: *me dijo idiota tal y como ella me dice. ./.* y tu ¿Quién eres?

Kiroko: *si le digo que soy kiroko me va a odiar y si le digo Makino me va a molestar… estoy muerta T_T* y eso a ti ¿Qué te importa?

Domyoji: quítate las gafas

Kiroko: 0_0, no puedo el sol le hace daño a mis ojitos ^_^!

Domyoji: te dije que te los quitaras

Kiroko: no quiero, además no me digas que ahora ya te intereso

Domyoji: tu siempre me has interesado Makino, tu eres la única para mí, no te dejare ir (suelta a Kazuya y la besa)

Kiroko: ¿Qué haces? yo soy kiroko no Makino

Domyoji: 0_0 tu eres la que me dejo plantado

Kiroko: ¿plantado? Tú me despreciaste

Domyoji: yo solo estaba cumpliendo con ir además olvídate de lo que paso a mí no me interesas

Kiroko: ni me importa Kazuya vámonos al acuario

Kazuya: Kiroko gracias

Kiroko y Kazuya se fueron al acuario, aunque Domyoji no muy convencido comenzó averiguar información sobre Kiroko Smith ya que el sospechaba que había algo raro con Makino y Kiroko

Secretario Lee: joven amo, aquí están los informes

Domyoji: ¿Qué piensas tú?

Secretario Lee: la Srita. Kiroko y la Srita. Makino son personas diferentes Joven amo ya que Srita. Kiroko estaba en viaje de negocios con su padre el Sr. Smith y la Srita. Makino estaba en el colegio

Domyoji: pero siento que hay todavía hay algo que no está bien y dime ¿sabes algo de Makino?

Secretario Lee: no aun no, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra

Domyoji: ¿Dónde estás? U_U

Mientras tanto

Kiroko: Kazuya ¿me llamaste?

Kazuya: no

Kiroko: sentí como si alguien me llamara

Kazuya: estás loca, no será por el susto que nos dieron en casa

Kiroko: lo bueno es que trago todo, tengo hambre vayamos a comer algo

Kazuya: ¿te has encontrado con Jin?

Kiroko: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kazuya: como el anda por aquí

Kiroko: si ya me lo encontré lo veras en las noticias

Kazuya: enserio

Kiroko: si le di una lección que nunca olvidara, hasta yo me sorprendí ya que nunca me imaginé golpearlo a él para mi él era un amigo muy especial, pero se lo tenía merecido

Kazuya: el día que me lo encuentre le hare pagar yo también

Kiroko: jajaja, déjalo así, he escuchado que tu papa es dueño de la compañía donde esta Jin

Kazuya: sí, es cierto debería quitarle el trabajo

Kiroko: no hagas eso ya dejémoslo así

Kazuya: ¿Por qué estas siendo muy blanda?

Kiroko: porque si no seremos igual o peor que él, ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Kazuya: tú pide primero y yo pago

Kiroko: ^_^, gracias, entonces veamos quiero el menú número tres y de postre quiero un pie de manzana y un bola de helado, y de bebida quiero una soda

Kazuya: ¿todo eso vas a comer?

Kiroko: si, es lo que normalmente como

Kazuya: si tú lo dices

Cuando la llaman del trabajo

Kiroko: si Sr. Kim, dígame

Kim: fíjate que aquí hay alguien que quiere trabajo y dice conocerte

Kiroko: ¿Quién es? Pásemela disculpe

Kim: está bien toma

Yuki: Makino, soy yo Yuki, renuncie ya que tu no estabas y averigüe que tú aquí trabajabas y entonces vine a preguntar

Kiroko: ¿enserio? Qué bien, pásame al gerente

Yuki: gracias Makino sabía que podía confiar en ti

Kim: ¿la conoces? ¿Trabaja bien?

Kiroko: ella trabaja a como yo trabajo, así que no hay problema

Kim: si es así desde ahorita está empleada, pero tú te haces responsable de ella

Kiroko: no hay problema yo respondo por ella

Kim: entonces nos vemos mañana por acá cuídese, adiós

Kiroko: adiós (cuelga), Kazuya que emoción Yuki trabajara conmigo ¿puedes creerlo? Es emocionante

Kazuya: ^_^, si me encanta que estés feliz

Kiroko: ¿Qué? No te escuche

Kazuya: qué bueno que trabaje contigo

Kiroko: *creí haber escuchado otra cosa*

Cuando terminaron de comer Kazuya la llevo a su casa, pero cuando entro se encontró con la mamá de Domyoji

Kiroko: * y ella ¿Qué hace aquí?*

Sra. Domyoji: buenas noches la estaba esperando

Kiroko: buenas Noches (hace reverencia) dígame ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita?

Sra. Domyoji: me vine a disculpar por la rudeza de mi hijo al no presentarse a la cena

Kiroko: no tenga pena yo tampoco me pude presentar

Sra. Domyoji: si su padre me dijo que andaba cerrando un buen negocio

Kiroko: mi padre siempre exagera, ahorita como usted ve acabo de venir de hacer vida social como usted ya sabe hay que disfrutar un poco de la vida

Sra. Domyoji: si tiene razón, me parece un sueño verla de carne y hueso

Kiroko: ¿Por qué dice eso?

Sra. Domyoji: como usted casi no se deja ver en la sociedad solo unos cuantos la conocen

Kiroko: no exagere, ¿no desea tomar el té conmigo?

Sra. Domyoji: me encantaría sentarme a tomar el té con usted pero como vera somos mujeres de negocios y ahorita tengo que ir a una reunión, lo del té lo tenemos pendiente

Kiroko: * que bien* que lastima, pero le aseguro que nos volveremos a ver

Sra. Domyoji: nos vemos querida

Kiroko: * me dijo querida, hasta un escalofrió me dio* nos vemos Sra. Domyoji

Sra. Domyoji: dime Kaede querida, pero antes que se me olvide estas invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo, ahí se podrán conocer más a fondo el es un chico muy simpático te agradara

Kiroko: *otra vez 0~0, ¿agradable? Sí que es… * K…a…e…de, Kaede, nos vemos gracias por su visita tan placentera espero volver a verla * usted me da miedo solo al verle la cara llena de botox*

La Sra. Domyoji se fue y Kiroko se dirigió a su habitación

Kiroko: lo bueno es que cargaba mis lentes oscuros así no me conoció U_U

Sra. Domyoji: parece que comienzo a ganarme su confianza, cuando la tenga en su totalidad le presentare a mi hijo y mi familia escalara un nivel más

Mientras tanto Kiroko estaba teniendo un fuerte calosfrió y estornudos fuertes

Kiroko: esa señora si me da asco, mejor me iré a dormir mañana

Al siguiente día

Sra. Smith: kiroko despierta ya es hora que te vayas y completes tu misión

Kiroko: Z_Z ¿Cuál misión?

Sra. Smith: la de Makino

Kiroko: eso quiere decir que me conseguiste una nueva casa

Sra. Smith: estas más cerca de tu trabajo así que no preocupes de llegar tarde a tu casa

Kiroko: gracias, que considerado de tu parte Z_Z

Sra. Smith: -_- despierta ya! Perezosa

Kiroko: u_u está bien ya me iré a empacar mis cosas

Sra. Smith: así se habla, nosotros también

Kiroko: o_o ¿de viaje otra vez?

Sra. Smith: si, así que cuídate esta vez cuando volvamos serás definitivamente Kiroko al 100%

Kiroko: ojala que así sea

Llegando la tarde kiroko y su familia se fueron por rumbos diferentes.

Cuando Kiroko llego a su nuevo hogar ella se sorprendió al ver una nota que había en la entrada de su cuarto que decía

"_nunca olvides quien eres, ni a donde perteneces hija mía aunque la prueba sea difícil recuerda que siempre estaremos conectados bajo este bello cielo azul y cuidadas por nuestro padre Dios,_

_Con amor tu familia,_

_Pd: hermana nunca olvides la promesa"_

Kiroko no podía estar tranquila ya que sentía que algo estaba mal

Kiroko: nana me podrías decir ¿Qué está pasando?


	17. Chapter 17 nuevo semestre! Morire?

Mitsuko: lo que está pasando es que la amenaza de muerte viene de un familiar y ellos temen por tu vida más que todo porque parece que el asesino sabe que tú eres también Makino y non parara hasta matarte a ti o a tu padre, sino es que antes lo hacemos nosotros

Kiroko: nana ahora tengo miedo ¿Qué hare si me encuentra?

Mitsuko: tranquila mi niña por eso nos mudamos para estar a salvo, él no te hará nada estando aquí

Kiroko: nana te prometo que si me lo encuentro le daré todo su merecido

Mitsuko: y no que le tenías miedo

Kiroko: si tengo miedo de matarlo e ir a la cárcel

Mitsuko: según yo de que él te mate a ti o a tu padre

Kiroko: jajaja eso no lo podrá hacer ya que me he entrenado en karate, boxeo, tiro, gimnasia rítmica, entre otras.

Mitsuko: niña no sea muy confiada, el enemigo puede saber sus debilidades

Mientras tanto en África

Rui: Shizuka regresare a Tokio

Shizuka: pero Rui

Rui: ya no quiero ser tu juguete que solo lo agarras cuando lo necesites y después lo dejas tirado

Shizuka: yo no tengo la culpa de que tú me quieras y no sepa si te quiero o no, tan solo dame una oportunidad te lo pido estoy muy confundida

Rui: ¿confundida? No será que es por ese francés

Shizuka: no digas eso Rui, cuando estoy con él yo pienso en ti solo en ti

Shizuka termina dándole un beso a Rui por lo cual termina la discusión y Rui se queda

Domyoji: por fin inicio de semestre hare que esa pobretona page por lo que hizo

Mayordomo: señor el carro ya está listo

Domyoji: ahorita bajo solo hare unas llamadas

Mayordomo: como usted diga señor

Mientras la pobre de Makino sentía escalofríos mientras se dirigía para el instituto con su bicicleta por culpa de Domyoji pero para su sorpresa su peor enemigo estaba en la puerta del instituto rodeado de chicas

Makino: * no puede ser y en mi primer día de clases T_T*

Jin: pero si miren es mi chica favorita ven para acá amor mío

Makino: me tocas y te mato

Ericka: no puede ser la pobretona conoce a nuestro Jin

Jin: ¿pobretona? Así te dicen aquí jajaja deberías irte a otro instituto ya que tu no camuflas acá

Makino: será mejor que cierres tu boca sino quieres morir

Jin: la cerrare si tú me dices donde se encuentra Kiroko Smith

Makino: ya te dije que no lo sé ella vino para estas vacaciones y se fue U_U lo triste es que no me lo dijo y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría nunca

Jin: Makino dejaremos esto para después, para mientras déjame contemplar a mis gatitas, vénganse para acá mis amores

Makino: -_- me da igual lo que hagas idiota

Kazuya: KIRO… EMM NO MAKINOOOOO

Makino: Kazuya ya se te iba a salir verdad

Kazuya: =S lo siento Makino-chan no quería hacerlo no te enfades

Makino: ^-^ contigo de verdad no me puedo enfadar eres como un hermano para mi

Kazuya: *por lo menos subí a hermano* ^-^ vamos a clases quisiera saber en cual me tocara

Makino: igual yo vamos a ver

Cuando Makino vio que le tocaría en la misma clase pero con Jin su mundo se vino abajo

Kazuya: T_T que triste Makino no estaremos juntos pero podremos comer juntos en los tiempos de descanso

Makino: Kazuya ya te diste cuenta de mi nuevo compañero de clase

Kazuya: Jin Mashlow ese es el Jin que conocemos verdad

Makino: si ese es

Jin: ya viste que estamos destinados el uno para el otro como

Makino y Jin: el sol y la luna que se encuentran en cada atardecer pero nosotros somos diferentes ya que somos amantes de la noche

Jin: piensas igual que yo

Makino: los piropos sacados de un libro barato no me cautivan

Jin: como es que sabes eso además ese libro solo hubieron unas cuantas copias exclusivas

Pero Makino ya se había ido a su clase sin ponerle atención a lo que le estaba diciendo, cuando observa algo raro en el ambiente

Makino: ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué están todos callados?

Compañero: Makino-sama, por acá por favor

Makino: ¿sama? ¿Qué pretenden? 0_0

Cuando en el fondo de la clase se encontraba un peculiar grupo rodeado de chicas con almuerzos en la mano

Makino: ¿Qué es esto?

Domyoji: no pienses mal ellas están aquí por Akira y Soujirou, si quieres las corro tu mandas

Makino: no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Akira: te lo dije ella quiere estar a solas contigo no con compañía

Domyoji: corre a todos incluso a sus amigos y se encierra en la clase junto con Makino sin que ella pudiera hacer algo

Makino: ¿Qué quieres?

Domyoji: ahora me dirás que fue lo que hiciste en tus vacaciones

Makino: ¿acaso soy tu novia para decirte donde estoy y que debo hacer?

Domyoji: desde hoy lo eres así que dímelo

Makino: te diré algo esta no es la manera de tratar a una chica salvaje, además esto es algo en lo que debo estar de acuerdo

Domyoji: pero sabes quién soy, que puedo darte lo que quieras y te puedo proteger de cualquier cosa

Makino: U_U la verdad estoy decepcionada de ti y de mi vida tu respuesta me sonó igual a alguien que conozco que solo se aprovechó de mí, Domyoji (con voz quebrantada) yo no quiero saber más de ti mucho tengo ya con mis problemas familiares ya no quiero a gente que me puede lastimar a mi alrededor

Domyoji: espera yo no quiero perderte, tú has cautivado mi corazón tanto que ya no puedo soportar vivir sin ti, por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo

Makino: tú no me conoces, yo tengo cosas que no te puedo decir y temo que te puedan hacer daño por mi culpa y puedan culpar a mi familia

Domyoji: dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo y cautivarte tanto como tú lo hiciste conmigo

Makino: *mi corazón late rápido tengo ganas de llorar, ¿lo acepto?* Domyoji y si yo te oculto algo que tarde o temprano se pudiera descubrir, algo que tal vez ni te lo esperabas ¿todavía seguirías amándome como ahora?

Domyoji: la Makino que conozco y amo es alguien que es honesta, valiente y amable no creo que algo que sea tan grave me haga cambiar mi decisión

Cuando de repente se escucha un helicóptero que se acerca a la ventana y comienza a disparar.


	18. Chapter 18 otro comienzo ¿tu y yo? part1

Domyoji agarra a Makino y salen corriendo hacia el gimnasio

Makino: Domyoji yo lo siento todo esto es mi culpa T_T

Domyoji: esto no es tu culpa

Makino: bien lo es lo siento mucho T_T, por mi culpa casi te matan

Domyoji: a ver (le seca las lágrimas) dime ¿por qué es tu culpa?

Makino: porque yo…

Cuando Kazuya entra

Kazuya: MAKINO-CHAN ¿estás bien?

Makino: Kazuya creo que ya

Domyoji: y tu ¿Qué haces aquí? largo no ves que interrumpes algo - _ 0

Kazuya: yo vine aquí porque estaba preocupado por Makino

Makino: Domyoji estas sangrando!

Domyoji: si lo estoy por salvarte

Makino: - / / / - no te hubieras preocupado

Domyoji: Makino… cuantas veces debo decir que te quiero si tan solo me dieras 3 meses para demostrártelo

Makino: yo… no es que no te crea es que… ah! Si tan solo te lo pudiera decir sería maravilloso pero temo que me odies

Kazuya: Makino no lo hagas

Makino: Kazuya yo lo sé, pero la vedad quiero comenzar de nuevo

Kazuya: ¿sientes algo por él?

Makino: la verdad no lo sé, mis sentimientos ahora están confusos

Kazuya: Makino-chan yo respetare tu decisión así que no te preocupes estaré ahí cuando me necesites no lo olvides

Domyoji: ¿Qué es eso que me tienes que decir Makino?

Cuando entran los policías y médicos para ver si alguien estaba herido pero lo único que encontraron fueron unos raspones y una herida que fue por una bala que pasó rozando en el brazo de Domyoji al momento de escapar.

Pasaron los días y Makino estaba tratando de evitar a Domyoji ya que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que casi iba a revelarle

En el almuerzo Makino estaba sentado junto con Kazuya en el jardín de rosas ya que era el lugar favorito de ambos, cuando ellos estaban divirtiéndose de lo que habían hecho en épocas pasadas llega su visita inesperada

Jin: miren, miren a quien tenemos aquí a mi chica favorita y al chico idiota

Makino: no nos llames así, porque no sigues tu camino y nos dejas en paz

Jin: eso se los pregunto yo a ustedes ya que aquí se me apetece almorzar con mis chicas

Kazuya: no tengas pena ya nos vamos

Makino: Kazuya tú no te mueves de aquí él no es nadie para movernos

Jin: Makino te mueves o mis chicas te moverán

Chicas: oppa nosotras no podemos tocar a esta andrajosa ya que es novia de Domyoji-sama

Jin: (se aleja de las chicas y se acerca al oído de Makino y le susurra) es eso cierto mi chiquita, atrapaste a ese niño rico, eres inteligente me agrada eso de ti aprovéchate de él todo lo que puedas, si tienes un hijo de él de seguro te casas y puedes matarlo después para quedarte con todo (Makino le contesta con una bofetada)

Makino: no te permitiré que hables así de él y de mí, yo nunca lo haría ya que me basta solo con tenerlo a mi lado, pero aun no soy nada de él y no soy interesada, tú piensas eso ya que eres experto, de seguro eso quisieras hacer con Kiroko pero no lo puedes hacer ya que ella ya no cree en ti, ni en tus mentiras de arrepentimiento y nunca la vas a encontrar ya que no abres los ojos porque la tienes tan cerca que ni siquiera te das cuenta, en realidad no vales nada, chicas si ustedes quieren seguir con este tipo ya es su problema ya que el solo se aprovechara de ustedes, él lo que en verdad ama es el dinero que le pueden dar para financiar su carrera ya que sus padres están en bancarrota, este tipo quería aprovecharse de Kiroko Smith, pero ella lo descubrió a tiempo y desapareció para no matarlo porque ganas no le faltan

Kazuya: Makino-chan ¿estás bien?

Makino: claro que sí ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kazuya: porque estas llorando (Makino se seca las lágrimas con las manos)

Chicas: ¿oppa está en bancarrota? No que tenía casas regadas en todo el mundo, nos ha mentido mejor nos vamos no queremos estar a un tipo que deseaba hacer daño a nuestra Kiroko-chan

Las chicas se van lo cual hace enfurecer a Jin

Jin: Makino no sé cómo te enteraste pero me las pagaras oíste

Domyoji: ¿Quién eres tú para amenazar y hacer llorar a mi chica? (agarra del cuello a Jin estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo)

Makino: espera el no vale la pena yo no estoy llorando es solo que se me entro una basura en el ojo

Domyoji: oye tú (dirigiéndose a Kazuya) ¿es eso cierto?

Kazuya mira a Makino y ella le hace señas y se lo afirma con la cabeza

Domyoji: que te quede claro si descubro que le hiciste o planeas hacerle algo juro que te mando a matar oíste cantante imbécil

Domyoji suelta a Jin el cual se va sin decir nada

Domyoji: Makino ven conmigo ustedes quédense aquí

Akira: eso significa que no va a volver dentro de un buen rato vámonos Soujirou

Soujirou: vámonos al club tal parece que el amor lo atrapo jajaja

Akira y Soujirou se van quedándose solo Kazuya comiendo solo, Domyoji la lleva al salón de música lo cual hace extrañar a Makino

Makino: mi respuesta es sí y además ¿este es tu plan para conquistarme? Recuerda solo tienes tres meses

Domyoji: ^ _ ^ haz hecho de este día el mejor de mi vida,

Makino: entonces no lo desperdicies * que me lleve a comer me muero de hambre*

Domyoji: hace tiempo te escuche tocar y cantar una hermosa melodía, la cual quisiera que cantaras para mí

Makino: ¿ahora soy tu sirvienta?

Domyoji: no, pero yo sé que eso te hará relajar y olvidarte de todo

Makino: *como sabia él que esto me relaja y me hacer olvidarme de todo* ¿Cómo es que supones eso?

Domyoji: lo veo en tu rostro vamos toca algo

Makino: está bien ¿Qué quieres que toque?

Domyoji: tu favorita

Makino: mi favorita es noble sostén, pero tan bien es la de paz en la tormenta, son cristianas y son navideñas bueno solo una ¿quieres escucharlas?

Domyoji: ^-^, por mi está bien

Makino comenzó a tocar las melodías lo cual hizo que Domyoji se quedara dormido, Makino se dio cuenta que estaba dormido cuando termino de tocar la primera canción, se le acerca a Domyoji y trata de despertarlo, lo cual no pudo hacer y se sentó a la par de él

Makino: miremos desde tu perspectiva, yo miro un árbol, wow ese cuadro nunca lo había visto, creo que mejor sigo tocando para que tengas una placida siesta como muestra de agradecimiento, no te hagas ilusiones yo aún no te he perdonado

Domyoji: -_0 ¿y qué debo hacer para que me perdones?

Makino: 0_0 ¿hace cuánto estas despierto?

Domyoji: mi brazo duele pregúntaselo

Makino: ^_^**!** Nunca quise hacerlo duro, pero no me dejaste opción, además ¿Cómo está tu otro brazo?

Domyoji: bien, pero aun no has contestado a mi pregunta

Makino: como me salvaste aquella mañana te he perdonado solo el 50%, aunque creo que te estoy dando demasiado

Domyoji:-_- una persona normal perdona con eso o con menos

Makino: ay si, una persona normal, tú me reclamas cuando fuiste el que me enseño "si con un perdón se solucionaría todo, entonces para qué están los policías"

Domyoji: TU MEJOR SIGUE TOCANDO

Makino: jajaja ¿el gran Domyoji se quedó sin palabras?

Domyoji: ya te dije sigue tocando

Makino: yo gané jajaja me debes algo

Domyoji: ¿Qué quieres?

Makino: veamos quiero… un pie de manzana, mejor un filete de carne asada que sea suave y que tenga papas, guacamole, arroz

Domyoji se le acerca sin que se dé cuenta le agarra de la cara y le da un beso en la frente, Makino se queda asustada

Makino: 0/0 ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Domyoji: acaso no puedo besar a mi novia, además fue tu culpa al poner esa cara provocativa

Makino: aléjate de mí

Domyoji: si me alejo no puedo llevarte a un restaurante para que comas tu paga

Makino: ◕w◕ ¿enserio?

Domyoji: tú me provocas

Makino: ni se te ocurra -_-

Domyoji: cómo puedes matar un momento así eres cruel

Makino: -_-, me tengo que ir

Domyoji: ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Makino: si, adiós

Makino se dirigió a la clase pero no podía concentrarse ya que no podía olvidarse de todo lo que había durante todo el día cuando se recordó de su nana se paró repentinamente y grito

Makino: TENGO QUE IRME

Profesor: está bien Srita. Makino usted puede irse, no se preocupe de las notas de clase aquí sus compañeros lo harán por usted y su punteo ni se preocupe ya los tiene completos

Makino: *este es el poder de Domyoji* ^_^ gracias nos vemos

Makino salió a toda velocidad del instituto rumbo a su casa, pero al pasar la puerta del instituto se encontró a Domyoji freno fuertemente

Makino: Domyoji interrumpes mi destino muévete

Domyoji: ¿hacia dónde vas?

Makino: * tendré que esquivarlo veamos tengo que rodearlo de tal manera que no me pueda detener en 1,2,3* AHORA!

Makino logro rodearlo con gran agilidad que Domyoji enojado por lo que ella hizo agarro su auto y la siguió

Makino: ¡no puede ser! Me está siguiendo ¿qué hago? Tengo que llegar con mi nana y ver si puso la alarma que llego ayer, como se me olvido decirle iré más rápido * una moto* disculpe la tomare prestada se la devuelvo en la tarde aquí se la dejare!...

Persona X: oye! Eso no se vale, no te dije que si DETENTE

Makino: GRACIAS

Makino dejó atrás a Domyoji y se dirigió a su casa, se sorprendió al ver todos los muebles tirados cuando vio su cuarto fue peor ya que encontró su cama volteada y al revisar sus cosas se dio cuenta de que nada se llevaron y vio su cofre que había guardado debajo del piso ahí seguía

Makino: creo que buscaban este cofre que mi madre me dio me pregunto que tendrá adentro

-flashback-

Sra. Smith: hija antes que te vayas llévate el cofre, yo creo que contigo estará a salvo

Kiroko: madre ¿Qué guardas aquí?

Sra. Smith: cuando sea ya el tiempo te lo diré

Makino: ¿me pregunto que tendrá? (agita el cofre) si tan solo tuviera la llave veamos cómo es… no tiene para llave como se abrirá

Sra. Makino: Tsukushi ¿Qué paso aquí?

Makino: no lo sé pero creo que es mi culpa

Sra. Makino: ¿Qué no sabes pero eres la culpable? ¿Cómo es eso?

Makino: es que se me olvido decirte que nos mandaron una alarma de seguridad que tienes que activar y que está detrás de ese cuadro

La Sra. Makino se dirigió al cuadro y vio que si era verdad lo que decía Makino

Makino: ¿me crees ahora?

Sra. Makino: ¿Cómo explicaremos esto?

Makino: ¿Qué vamos a explicar?

Sra. Makino: dime ¿Cómo una familia pobre puede darse el lujo de pagar una alarma tan cara como esta para proteger una casucha como esta?

Makino: buen punto mamá pero ya estamos cubiertas ya que no se ve por el cuadro y yo lo pondré una como tapadera para que se camufle con la pared

Sra. Makino: ojala que nadie se dé cuenta porque será tu responsabilidad

Makino: u _ u vale, yo me hare cargo

Sra. Makino: así me gusta que me haga caso ahora dime ¿Por qué estás aquí en lugar de estar en el instituto?

Makino: pues veras yo…

Sra. Makino: UNO, DOS…

Makino: ya entendí adiós

Makino al salir se dio cuenta que esta un auto deportivo dando vueltas y vueltas, pero no lo reconoce hasta que lo mira cerca

Makino: ¿Domyoji aquí? me tengo que ir corriendo

Makino agarra la moto y regresa la moto sin que nadie se dé cuenta, en camino a su escuela con su bicicleta descubre que ya no hay clases así que decide tomar un pequeño paseo por el parque

Makino: tengo hambre como quisiera tener un plato de comida de mi mamá pero si regreso ahorita de seguro me va a regañar

Domyoji: entonces te invito yo

Makino: 0 _ 0 ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Domyoji: tengo mis medios

Makino: ¿medios, que medios?

Domyoji: eso no te diré, ven vamos a comer algo

Makino: pero tengo que ir a mi trabajo

Domyoji: yo me encargo

Makino: espera una cosa es que seas mi novio y que tengas mucho poder pero otra cosa es que me quites mis responsabilidades para estar conmigo

Domyoji: no quieres estar conmigo entonces

Makino: no es eso es que son mis responsabilidades y no quiero depender solo de ti porque me acostumbrare y no me gusta eso

Domyoji: te comprendo pero lo malo es que yo ya dependo de ti y tu no lo notas

Makino: Domyoji no digas cosas raras

Domyoji: no son raras solo es rara la persona a la que se lo están diciendo

Makino: tú eres un verdadero imbécil (le golpea el brazo lastimado) como puedes llamarme rara

Domyoji: ey! Eso me dolió además es el brazo lastimado como le puedes hacer esto a tu salvador

Makino: si no quieres que te golpee ahí será mejor que pares de llamarme rara

Domyoji: lo hare hasta que me digas cuál es tu secreto

Makino: eso a su tiempo aun no tengo una plena confianza en ti, me tengo que ir a mi trabajo

Domyoji: no te vayas aun quiero comer contigo

Makino: pero solo tengo hora y media para llegar a mi trabajo

Domyoji: descuida estarás a tiempo, sube al auto

Makino: no yo tengo mi bicicleta

Chofer: señor el auto espera y la bicicleta de la señorita se ha guardado como usted mando

Makino: Domyoji en ¿Dónde lo han guardado?

Domyoji: no te preocupes yo te la daré cuando te deje en el trabajo

Makino: no tienes remedio

Domyoji: acaso estoy enfermo para tener remedio

Chofer: ( u _ u **!** ) *no entendió*

Makino: vámonos mejor


	19. Chapter 19 otro comienzo ¿tu y yo? part2

capitulo 19

otro comienzo ¿tu y yo? part2

(el presidente)

Domyoji: que no tengo remedio ni que estuviera enfermo

Domyoji llevo a Makino a un restaurante de 5 cinco estrellas, el cual estaba ubicado cerca de su trabajo

Domyoji: ¿te gusta?

Makino: la comida de aquí me encanta sobretodo el filete de puyazo importado que sirven aquí, wow es tan rico

Domyoji: (con cara de pocos amigos) ¿con quién has venido aquí?

Makino: * ¿ahora qué hago? Como se me pudo olvidar soy Makino* pues veras yo tengo la costumbre del ahorro y en cada cumpleaños yo compro un plato de aquí y lo comparto con mi familia

Domyoji: mesero

Mesero: en que puedo servirle caballero

Domyoji: Makino ¿Cuántos son en tu familia?

Makino: pues somos cuatro conmigo, mi mamá, mi papá mi hermano y yo

Domyoji: quiero tres platos de lo mejor del restaurante para llevar incluya postre

Makino: Domyoji pero es muy caro te lo pagare pero poco a poco

Domyoji: ¿acaso te estoy cobrando?

Makino: no, pero…

Domyoji: nada de peros come y yo me encargo de todo

Makino: está bien, ¿pero puedo pedir un helado? (con cara de niña consentida)

Domyoji: (sonrojado) ¿Cómo lo quieres?

Makino: veamos que helados tienen, (mira el menú) * ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Le estoy dando esperanzas a alguien que ni quiero, soy como Jin dice una aprovechada, odio esto* (Makino pone cara de tristeza)

Domyoji: Makino ¿Por qué esta cara acaso no hay del que te gusta? O ¿no te gusta ninguno?

Makino: no es eso es que ya no tengo tiempo me tengo que ir a trabajar

Domyoji: te lo puedes llevar

Makino: no porque se puede derretir gracias, pero ya me tengo que ir

Domyoji: ¿segura?

Makino: (con una sonrisa falsa) si

Domyoji: bueno entonces pediré la cuenta

Ellos se retiran aunque Makino se siente culpable al darle esperanza a alguien y teme que no pueda llegar a quererlo como él a ella, cuando llega a su trabajo él le da un beso en la frente como despedida

Domyoji: te lo doy ahí porque aún no he llegado a tu corazón y porque has hecho de este día uno de los mejores te lo agradezco (Makino comienza a llorar)

Domyoji: ¿Por qué lloras? Te llego al corazón (con una sonrisa pícara)

Makino: es que soy terrible ya que te doy esperanzas y no sé si te podre amar y creo que me estoy volviendo igual a una persona que… es aprovechada y no quiero lastimarte ya que me has abierto tu corazón lo más sagrado que es lo más sagrado que tiene una persona

Domyoji: no pienses más en eso y trata de abrirme tu corazón

Makino: Domyoji tu

Domyoji: no digas nada y ve a trabajar olvídate de esta conversación y solo has lo que te digo, adiós

Makino: espera (agarra a Domyoji)

Domyoji: que

Makino: gracias

Makino ese día al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de cuan feliz estaba su familia con la comida que les mando Domyoji, Makino no les dijo nada solo se fue a su cuarto

Sra. Makino: ¿Makino?

Susumu: ¿Qué tendrá?

Sra. Makino: no lo puedo creer, Susumu de quien dijiste que era la comida

Susumu: el repartidor dijo que lo mandaba un tal Domyoji Tsukasa

Sra. Makino: ¿será posible?

Susumu: ¿de qué hablas mamá?

Sra. Makino: problemas de amor eso tiene Makino

Sr. Makino: ¿mi pequeña?

Sra. Makino: no te hagas el duro porque tú también deseabas esto

Sr. Makino: le informaremos de esto a la señora

Sra. Makino: no esto alterara a la señora mejor dejémoslo como un secreto y se los advierto pase lo que pase quien le informe a la señora lo castigare y de una forma cruel

Susumu y Sr. Makino: (con cara de asustados): lo prometemos

Al siguiente día Makino para evadir a su mamá se fue temprano al instituto

Makino: bueno pondré mi bicicleta bajo la sombra, que raro se siente ser la primera en venir

Estudiante X: te a-tra-pe

Makino: ¿Quién… eres?

Estudiante X: soy el presidente del consejo

Makino: ¿y?

Estudiante X: ahora tú tendrás un castigo porque yo te atrape viniendo temprano

Makino: ¿acaso es algo malo?

Estudiante X: bueno en realidad no, pero yo quería compañía para poder tomar el té

Makino: debiste decirlo antes pero y ¿tu amigos?

Estudiante X: todos andan en sus labores que no tienen tiempo, y seria muy solitario tomar esto solo ¿me acompañarías?, solo por esta vez

Makino: solo porque se que es la soledad

Estudiante X: ¡eeeehh! Vamos a mi oficina a por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Makino: mi nombre es Makino Tsukushi y ¿tú?

Estudiante X: mi nombre es Takeda Hiromu, no me digas tu eres la chica de Domyoji Tsukasa

Makino: creo que si

Takeda: me puedes llamar Hiro-chan y yo ¿te puedo llamar maki-chan?

Makino: suena raro pero si

Cuando llegaron a la oficina el le sirvió un té a Makino

Takeda: ten toma esta delicioso es exclusivo de Inglaterra

Makino: gracias (toma un sorbo) takeda ¿y dime que hacen ustedes? * ¿por qué siento que tengo tanto sueño y mareos?*

Takeda: pues como miraras nosotros estamos haciendo lo que podemos gracias a que los F4 nos dejaron en paz pero creo que gracias a ti

Makino: takeda ¿de qué es el té?

Takeda: es un secreto te mentí yo lo hice, ¿dime como esta? Mis compañeros ya no lo quisieron tomar ya que yo le pongo un poco de licor, bueno esta hecho a base de eso y te deja inconsciente

Makino: eres un mal…* madre, creo que me desmayare está muy cargado… Domyoji…*

Takeda: bueno ahora te llevare con ella (saca el celular) ya la tengo inconsciente, ¿en dónde te la dejo?

Makino despertó hasta en la tarde en una habitación de un hotel

Makino: ¿Qué me han hecho? O ¿Qué me paso? Solo me tome ese té, pero como pare aquí

Persona X: hola al fin despiertas

Makino: ¿y tú quién eres?

Persona X: ¿acaso no recuerdas?

Makino: ¿Qué debo recordar?

Persona X: tu estabas en la oficina del consejo y yo llegue y tú estabas dormida, tu amiguito también estaba medio dormido, me dijo que te trajera y te cuidara hasta que el llegara y cuando despertaras te diera esto para tu dolor de cabeza

Makino: ¿y por qué estoy aquí?

Persona X: porque van de viaje

Makino: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Persona X: porque tu estas en un avion

Makino: ¿Qué? No! ¿Como fue que paso esto?

Persona X: bueno ya que termine con mi trabajo me voy si deseas algo solo pídelo

Makino: lo que deseo es bajarme de este avión

Takeda: maki-chan alfin despiertas, fue tu primera vez en tomar un licor fuerte

Makino: no me llames Maki-chan

Takeda: (casi llorando) maki-chan ¿Por qué no quieres?

Makino: (en manera de burla) hiro—chan haz que este avión aterrice si no quieres perder la vida

Takeda: pero Maki-chan ya quería que disfrutaras un poco por eso te traje hasta acá, además aprovechare en visitar a un amigo

Makino: ¿Qué quieres en realidad?

Takeda: tu ganas es que mi amigo tiene como novia a la chica de mis sueños

Makino: ¿Qué?

Takeda: la chica de mis sueños es Kiroko Smith, una chica dulce, simpática, amable, honesta, refinada

Makino: espera un momento ¿a quién vamos a visitar?

Takeda: Jin Looper

Makino: ¡¿Qué?


	20. Chapter 20 otro comienzo ¿tu y yo? part3

gracias por seguir mi fic, pero comenten por fa así sabre si lo estoy haciendo bien ... XD

capitulo 20 otro comienzo ¿tu y yo? part3

(recordando el ayer)

Makino: ¡¿Qué? (5_5) de ¿quién es novio él?

Takeda: de Kiroko Smith mira su estado

Makino: es cierto, me permites tu celular

Takeda: claro

Makino: *me las va a pagar ese Jin, yo su novia, pero vamos a ver que hace con esto, le pediré que mande una foto de él con su novia*

Takeda: ¿Qué le escribiste?

Makino: mira

Takeda: ooh es cierto el nunca ha puesto una foto de ella con él

Makino: Takeda mira contesto

Takeda: miremos que puso

Makino: dice _"no las pongo para que no se enamoren de ella pero total solo hoy la van a ver en mi fiesta, si es que la dejo salir de nuestra habitación" _(con una cara de pocos amigos) *salir de la habitación, todos van a creer que soy una…* a qué horas va a ser la fiesta

Takeda: hoy a las siete de la noche

Makino: ¿Quiénes va a estar ahí?

Takeda: todo el mundo

Makino: ¿Cuándo dices todo el mundo te refieres que también Domyoji va a estar ahí?

Takeda: en eso no había pensado, ¿ahora con quien iré? Estoy perdido

Makino: ¿Por qué?

Takeda: mira mi estado

Makino: tu estado dice "estado: feliz con una novia super sexy"

Takeda: ahora ya entiendes mi problema

Makino: si eso te pasa por mentir pero hoy andas de suerte

Takeda: tu seras mi novia entonces

Makino: entiendes que si lo hago Domyoji te mata

Takeda: es cierto, pero estare muerto cuando todos vean que no es cierto

Makino: tengo una idea

Takeda: enserio

Makino: si solo hare una llamada pero antes necesito tu ayuda para traerla

Takeda: ¿Quién es?

Makino: una amiga mía que muere por venir a una fiesta de Jin

Takeda: ¿pero es bonita?

Makino: si su cara es como una ángel

Takeda: con tal que acepte estaré feliz

Makino: dame ese teléfono antes que me arrepienta

Mientras tanto en India

Rui volvía a casa cuando vio a Shizuka y al hijo del embajador besándose en la sala, sin que se dieran cuenta se fue a cuarto

Rui: creo que me confié demasiado, y lo peor es que no siento tristeza por esto

Al siguiente día Rui junto sus cosas y se fue de madrugada para que ella no se diera cuenta, dejándole una nota.

Shizuka: ¡Rui! No seas un perezoso levántate y desayunemos juntos (abre la puerta de su cuarto) ¿Rui? Lo llamare (llama) "_el número que intenta comunicarse se encuentra fuera de la red telefónica"_ Rui se fue… aquí hay una nota

_Mi querida Shizuka_

_No quiero que te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien se feliz, sigue adelante con la Organización recuerda tu inspiración, yo regresare a Tokio y seguiré con mi vida, creo que al final entendí dónde quiere estar mi corazón, recuerda tú siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, yo siempre te tendré en mi mente y estaré ahí cuando necesites alguien con quien hablar_

_Te ama _

_Rui_

Shizuka: (T _ T) si me amaras no te fueras tu amas a ella y no a mí, Rui perdóname y vuelve a mi lado, para mí no hay nadie más que tú, él es solo… ¡Rui!

Mientras tanto en la casa de Domyoji:

Sra. Domyoji: tráiganme a Tsukasa

Secretario Lee: como usted ordene

El secretario entra al cuarto de Domyoji y ve que él está preocupado y perdido en sus pensamientos

Secretario Lee: ¿joven amo esta bien?

Domyoji: No me ha llamado y yo se que dejo eso ahí ¿cómo es posible eso?, y no está en ninguna parte, cuando la encuentre la matare por hacerme esto

Secretario lee: (0 _ 0) joven amo su madre lo espera en la oficina

Domyoji: ya voy (con cara de pocos amigos)

Llegando a la oficina

Domyoji: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ahora tienes tiempo para tu hijo? o ¿es que necesitas dinero y me venderás?

Sra. Domyoji: ¡TSUKASA! NO ME TRATES ASÍ, acaso no ves que hieres

Domyoji: no me vengas con eso, todos sabemos la verdad

Sra. Domyoji: CIERRA LA BOCA Y ESCUCHA HOY TENEMOS QUE IR A LA FIESTA DE ESE FAMOSO JIN

Domyoji: ¿y que tiene que ver eso conmigo? Ve tú yo tengo que hacer

Sra. Domyoji: TE DIJE QUE CERRARAS LA BOCA Y ESCUCHES QUE NO HE TERMINADO ESE JIN DICE SER NOVIO DE KIROKO SMITH TIENES QUE AVERIGUAR Y TRATAR LA MANERA DE QUITARLE LA NOVIA

Domyoji: ese es tu problema no mío ya que no me interesa esa tal Kiroko Smith

Sra. Domyoji: alístate porque iras o iras oíste, porque si no vas yo me encargare que te manden a un país aislado de la sociedad

Domyoji: *solo porque puedo perder a Makino iré* está bien iré tu ganas pero eso si no me encargare de lo otro

Sra. Domyoji: puedes irte

Domyoji: nunca cambias verdad, pero eso ya no me interesa adiós (sale de la oficina)

Sra. Domyoji: *que me trato de decir* Secretario Lee

Secretario Lee: si señora en ¿qué puedo servirle?

Sra. Domyoji: averigua con quien anda Domyoji últimamente esto no me gusta nada

Mientras tanto Makino trata de comunicarse con su amiga

Makino: vamos Yuki contesta

Yuki: hola ¿Quién habla?

Makino: Yuki vaya que contestaste ahorita van a llegar a traerte no te asustes son amigos

Yuki: son el F4

Makino: no Yuki ellos no

Yuki: entonces por que están aquí

Domyoji: (con cara de pocos amigos) ¿con quién estás hablando?

Yuki: con Tsukushi (0 _ 0) (Domyoji le arrebata el teléfono)

Makino: no le digas que soy yo

Domyoji: ¿y se puede saber por qué se oculta de mí?

Makino: …. Pues veras yo te iba a llamar

Domyoji: ¿SE PUEDE SABER EN DONDE ESTAS PEDAZO DE…?

MAKINO: OYEME A MI NO ME VAS A TRATAR ASI OISTE YO ESTOY AQUÍ POR TU CULPA

Takeda: Maki-chan ya te trajeron el vestido

Makino: gracias

Domyoji: ¿vestido? ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

Makino: ya te dije por tu culpa lo necesito ya que voy a la fiesta de Jin

Domyoji: (0 / / / 0) ¿Cómo supiste de esa fiesta?

Makino: Takeda me dijo y me trajo

Domyoji: hubieras esperado a que yo te llevara

Makino: * creo que debo mentir un poco* es que quería verme bien

Domyoji: (con una cara completamente roja) por esta vez te perdono, ya voy para allá (cuelga)

Yuki: ¿Makino está bien?

Domyoji: creo que tú nos vas a acompañar

Yuki: ¿yo? ¿Creo que por eso me llamo aunque no sé qué favor quería?

Akira: ven con nosotros

Yuki: (0 / / 0) *que guapo es él* claro

Mientras que Makino se alistaba se dio cuenta que la podían descubrir por arreglarse, pero no le importo

Cuando empezó la fiesta ella entro con Takeda lo cual le causo problema ya que Jin los recibió

Jin: Takeda ¿Quién es la bella acompañante, es tu novia?

Takeda: no mi novia viene en camino ella es mi amiga Makino Tsukushi

Jin: ¿Makino? Wow pareces una persona completamente diferente

Makino: (ignorándolo completamente) Takeda mi novio acaba de venir y ahí viene tu novia también vamos a recibirles * es increíble ni se dio cuenta de que yo era Kiroko*

Jin: sabes ¿quién va a estar aquí?

Makino: no me interesa, nos vemos (camino hacia Domyoji) al fin llegas ¿Qué tal estoy, me veo rara verdad? (con cara de niña)

Domyoji: (^ / / / ^) descuida lo que importa es que yo te quiera

Makino: * que me quiso decir* (- _ -)

Yuki: Makino ¿así estoy bien?

Makino: ¡Yuki! Tanto tiempo sin verte (le da un abrazo) ven quiero que conozcas a alguien

Makino la lleva con Takeda y le explica la situación, lo cual Yuki acepta pero solo por esa noche y se van juntos a bailar

Soujirou: Akira ya viste eso, te quitaron a tu chica

Akira: deja de molestar ella no es mi tipo

Soujirou: pero quisieras verdad

Akira: ella es muy inocente para estar conmigo

Soujirou: jajaja

Akira: pero mira para aca (señalando a Domyoji)

Domyoji: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Akira: "descuida lo que importa es que yo te quiera" de verdad ¿te consideras nuestro amigo después de eso?

Soujirou: debiste decir algo más dulce como "eres la más bella de la fiesta" o "tu belleza no tiene límites", si sigues así vendrá otro que te la va a quitar

Domyoji: eso no pasara, no importa que tenga que hacer la hare volver a mí

Akira: pobre Makino no sabe lo que le espera

Makino regresa

Makino: ¿Por qué tan serios no son el F4 deberían andar haciendo eso que ustedes hacen?

Akira: Soujirou ya escuchaste el mensaje "quiero estar a solas con Tsukasa"

Makino: (0 / / / 0) eso no quería decir *no me dejen sola con él*

Soujirou: no te preocupes entendemos eso ya nos íbamos de todos modos

Akira: Soujirou ¿por dónde empezamos?

Soujirou: ¿Qué tal si empezamos con esas chicas que nos están mirando por allá?

Akira: nos vemos tortolitos

Makino trata de detenerlos pero Domyoji la detiene agarrándole el brazo

Domyoji: bailemos

Makino: * ¿por qué mi corazón late tan rápido, será miedo?* ok, te ves bien de traje me gusta lo que traes puesto

Domyoji: hombres como yo ni la lluvia les puede hacer daño

Makino: *ahí va otra vez*

Domyoji: tu belleza no tiene límites, siempre me sorprendes

Makino: (0 / / /0) gracias, nunca me lo habían dicho

Domyoji: acércate más para poder apreciarte

Makino y Domyoji estaban a punto de besarse cuando Jin se pone al micrófono

Jin: damas y caballeros tengo una mala noticia que dar mi novia Kiroko Smith no pudo presentarse por razones de trabajo, pero tendremos una video llamada con ella, le marcare a su teléfono

Todo estaba en silencio cuando Makino reacciona

Makino: * no puede ser yo traigo mi teléfono y va a sonar, él va a descubrir quién soy por si es listo, debo irme* Domyoji tengo que ir al baño, ahorita vengo

Domyoji: te acompaño

Makino: mejor no ya que me tiene que contar como fue es Kiroko

Domyoji: ella no es mi tipo me iré contigo

Makino: créeme quiero ir sola si, espérame aquí (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va dejando a Domyoji)* por Dios mi corazón casi para por eso*

Domyoji: *me dio un beso en la mejilla* (0 / / / 0)

Jin comienza a marcar el número y suena cuando Makino estaba en el baño, ella se aseguró que nadie estuviera ahí y contesta

Makino: ¿Jin?

Jin: amor mío te extraño sabes ¿aquí quieren saber por qué no estás aquí? además ya tengo que tocar aquí y tú no estas

Makino: Jin, nunca cambias verdad yo nunca seré tu novia por la sencilla razón de que tengo a alguien especial a mi lado, quien me ha demostrado que el amor si existe no como tu falsa amistad así que no molestes

Makino cuelga y se va a la fiesta

Cuando encuentra a la Sra. Domyoji en la salida, pero ella no le reconoce y la pasa ignorando

Makino: *ella debería ser la madre de Jin son igualitos*

Cuando llega al salón descubre que todo está muerto y Jin está paralizado muerto de la vergüenza y devastado, Makino escucha las murmuraciones y se siente mal ya que fue por su culpa que sucedió eso y que se estaba volviendo igual que él, así que se dirige hacia él y le susurra

Makino: no te preocupes dame la mano que yo te ayudo, sabes que juntos podemos hacer brillar tu fiesta confía en mí, solo por esta vez ya que no quiero ser igual que tú, así que siéntete afortunado (Makino agarra el micrófono) Jin eres un tonto porque hiciste que ella digiera eso levántate y di la verdad

Jin: pero…

Makino: nada de peros yo sé que tú y ella son novios, pero quieres sacar de esto una canción ya que necesitabas sentir esto y por eso tú… (Suspira), en verdad eres admirable lo hiciste por las fans verdad, tu devoción hacia ella es incomparable, creo que ahora tienes la canción ven dame la mano yo te ayudo confía en mí (^ _ ^)

Jin recobro el sentido, le da la mano y agarra el micrófono, Makino se bajó del escenario y tuvo que controlar a Domyoji ya que lo quería matar por los celos que sentía, pero a tiempo Jin comenzó a cantar y Makino bailo con Domyoji, al poco tiempo decidieron ya que tenían que ir al instituto al siguiente día

Cuando Jin regreso a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto y acostado recordó algo que ya había olvidado

-flashback-

Jin y Kiroko eran niños de quinto grado

Jin: (T _ T) ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? No podre ganar

Kiroko: ¿Por qué lloras Jin?

Jin: Kiroko no entiendo nada de matemática y voy a perderla si no paso el examen ¿Qué hago? Mi padres me van regañar waaaa

Kiroko: ^ _ ^ ese es tu problema no te preocupes dame la mano yo te ayudo entre los dos lo lograremos confía en mí

Jin: (con el brazo tapándole la cara) hacía tiempo que escuchaba esas palabras, ¿Por qué ahora? Creo que ya me di cuenta de lo que hice, Kiroko perdóname volveré a ser el de antes te lo prometo (comenzó a llorar)

Mientras tanto Makino estaba en su cuarto mirando hacia la luna

Makino: tan invisible fui para ti que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que soy Kiroko, el Jin que yo conocí de pequeña ya no queda nada espero que algún día regrese…


	21. Chapter 21 otro comienzo ¿tu y yo? part4

Capitulo 21

¿tu y yo? parte 4

se acabo

Al siguiente día Makino se quedó sorprendida al ver a una multitud de chicas llorando

Makino: * ¿Qué habrá pasado?*

Kazuya: Tsukushi-chan ya escuchaste la noticia

Makino: ¿Cuál?

Kazuya: Jin Looper ya no va a cantar, se retiro va a dar su último concierto en este mes aún no tiene fecha, algunos dicen que el presidente de la compañía que lo promociona le dio un tiempo para que lo pensara bien su decisión

Makino: ¿y por qué lo haría?

Kazuya: nadie sabe, Tsukushi quiero decirte algo pero me prometes que no vas a enojarte

Makino: está bien que tan malo puede ser

Kazuya: te dejare sola aquí, pero antes quiero decirte que me gustas y que no puedo hacer nada pero si no me quieres yo comprenderé y dejare que las cosas pasen

Makino: ( 0 / / / 0) Kazuya yo, yo…

Kazuya: no me respondas ahorita dámela en la salida y según tu respuesta yo actuare

Makino: ¿a qué te refieres con actuar?

Kazuya: lo sabrás según tu respuesta tenlo por seguro

Makino: *qué extraño se está comportando* y ¿Por qué te vas?

Kazuya: eso es un secreto

Suena la campana y se dirigen hacia sus clases aunque Makino no muy concentrada por lo que le dijo Kazuya. Cuando llego la hora de almuerzo ella trato de esquivar a Kazuya yendo a la clase de música

Makino: creo que aquí podre despejar mi mente por un momento, veamos que traemos (abre su almuerzo) WOW no puede ser traigo salchichas, arroz, que rico!, pero no tengo ni agua, ni gaseosa, …. No quiero bajar y encontrarme con Kazuya * yo no quiero perder su amistad si tan solo, si tan solo…* madre ¿Qué debo hacer?

Vio el piano y comenzó a cantar

Lo sé que discutimos como siempre

No es tan fácil nuestra relación

Pues juntos construimos el mundo

Ideal donde todo es fácil encontrar

Pero a pesar de todo y

A pesar también de mí

No lo podrá cambiar

Nuestro valor de la amistad

Diferencias tal vez habrá

Nada nos podrá derribar

Juntos somos fuertes

Es el valor de la amistad

Aun cuando lejos deba yo estar

Sabes bien conmigo

Siempre puedes tu contar

Makino: Kazuya lo siento mucho pero estoy enamorada de Domyoji y no puedo hacer nada

Jin: pero que hermosa canción, digna de ti Kiroko-chan

Makino: 0 _ 0 *demonios y ¿ahora qué?* ¿Kiroko? Ahora me confundes con ella eres muy gracioso de verdad lo cómico te asienta

Jin se le acerca y Makino le da la espalda

Jin: Makino apareces cuando Kiroko desaparece, usas los instrumentos como lo hace ella, me hablas como ella me hablaba a mí, tienes la misma voz que ella y tu corazón es el mismo que el de ella mírame a los ojos y niégamelo Kiroko tu eres mi Kiroko que perdí por mi torpeza (le agarra la cara y ve que ella está asustada pero…)

Domyoji: ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? Hijo de…

Makino: (corre hacia Domyoji asustada y lo abraza) Domyoji yo…

Domyoji le da una cachetada y la empuja hacia la pared

Domyoji: tú no eres más que una perra primero con Rui, después con ese idiota y ahora con este imbécil no me toques con esas manos sucias perra

Domyoji se acerca a Jin y le da un puñetazo y se va

Makino: ¡Domyoji! ESCUCHAME

Domyoji: no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra

Makino: (agacha la cabeza) Jin tú de verdad solo estas para arruinar mi vida

Jin: (se le acerca) Kiroko yo no quería… (Iba tocarle la cabeza cuando…)

Makino: no me toques, tú no eres nada para mi aléjate jamás te perdonare ¡JAMAS! (se levanta y se va del instituto)

Jin: lo siento Kiroko nunca quise hacerte daño… soy un imbécil

Kazuya: de verdad que lo eres bueno creo que esta fue su respuesta después de todo, las cosas van a cambiar desde ahora nos vemos Jin

Jin: oye que quieres decir

Kazuya: pronto lo sabrás adiós… ^ _ ^

Jin: que tipo más extraño, bueno lo importante ahora es aclarar las cosas con ese tipo, como pudo decirle eso a ella aarrg entre más lo recuerdo más me enferma

Mientras tanto Makino estaba perdida en sus pensamientos en el parque con una mirada pésima encontró una banca vacía y se sentó

Makino: Domyoji… Domyoji… *mi corazón duele que no puedo ir a trabajar, lo bueno es que ya llame para informar* Domyoji…

Cuando alguien se sienta a la par de ella y le dice "tanto tiempo Makino…"


	22. Chapter 22 otro comienzo ¿tu y yo? part5

ola a todos (as) perdón por no subir tan seguido los capítulos pero se me hace difícil ya que trabajo y estudio lo siento mucho U_U espero comprendan

gracias por seguir mi fic y comenten porfa así se si lo estoy haciendo bien (por si alguien no sabe como en un botón de reviews lo pueden hacer)

o si no escríbanme victoiagarcia69 es de gmail

Capitulo 22

otro comienzo ¿tu y yo? part5

Mis sentimientos, tus sentimientos

Makino: ¿Rui?

Rui: ¿me extrañaste?

Makino lo abraza fuerte y le dice: ¿esto es un sueño? Porque es imposible que tú estés aquí en Japón y de repente aparezcas cuando yo más necesito de un amigo

Rui: (la acaricia suavemente) tranquila, tranquila tú sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional dime que paso

Makino: T _ T Domyoji y yo terminamos

Rui: ¿terminar qué?

Makino: es una larga historia

Rui: ven vamos a mi casa ahí estaremos más cómodos

Cuando llegaron a su casa Rui le sirvió un poco de té y hablaron hasta que ella se quedó dormida

Rui: Tsukasa sigues siendo él mismo, creo que debería quitártela…

Al día siguiente Rui se fue al instituto y al entrar al club, donde solo los F4 entraban, vio a Domyoji que estaba tranquilo sentado en una mesa

Akira y Soujirou: ¿Rui?

Tsukasa: Rui bienvenido, ¿Por qué no…? (Rui con una mirada enojada le da un puñetazo a Domyoji)

Rui: ese es mi saludo para ti imbécil

Domyoji: (con cara furiosa se levanta cuando Akira la agarra) Akira suéltame

Rui: (Soujirou tenía agarrado a Rui) suéltame o no respondo

Akira: ¿Qué les pasa a los dos?

Rui: ¿Qué nos pasa? Mejor dicho ¿Qué tiene en el cerebro ese idiota?

Soujirou: tranquilos que todos se enteraran que están peleando

Akira: Rui tú no eres de los que se pelean por algo tan pequeño

Soujirou: si es cierto Rui di que pasa

Rui: ese idiota le dijo perra a Makino y también la lastimo ella no me menciono que la empujo yo la vi curándose la herida del brazo esta mañana dime Tsukasa ¿Cómo pudiste ir tan lejos?

Cuando Makino entra y encuentra a Rui y a Domyoji agarrados por Akira y Soujirou

Makino: (corre hacia Rui y dirige una mirada gentil a Soujirou) Soujirou suelta a Rui ya que lo estás lastimando

Soujirou: lo soltare pero llévatelo

Makino: gracias, Rui vámonos si no tienes por qué estar manchando esas manos que me salvan cuando estoy en problemas * y no quiero que Domyoji salga lastimado al golpear a su mejor amigo*

Makino y Rui salen dejando a Domyoji bien enojado

Domyoji: ese Rui que se trae

Akira: creo que la guerra acaba de empezar

Mientras tanto en las escaleras

Makino: Rui perdón por mi culpa Domyoji y tu están peleados

Rui: no fue tu culpa el de por si me enoja siempre ¿y cómo supiste que yo estaba ahí?

Makino: como me ayudaste a curar mi heridas pensé que estarías aquí

Rui: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Makino: bien, gracias a ti

Jin entra sin ver a Rui ya que estaba detrás de una columna

Jin: así que estabas acá

Makino: ¿Qué quieres?

Jin: solo quería decirte que lo siento mucho ya que por mi culpa tú y tu novio terminaron y también quiero decirte que no le diré a nadie de que tú eres Kiroko pero a cambio quiero que…

Rui: ¿la estas amenazando?

Jin: y tu ¿Quién eres?

Rui: eso a ti no te importa

Jin: creo que Domyoji tenía razón al decirte que eras una (Rui le da un puñetazo)

Rui: no permitiré que la llames de este modo ni que la amenaces

Makino: Rui…

Rui: Makino vámonos a un lugar más cómodo

Makino: si ^ _ ^ * si tan solo Domyoji…

Domyoji: Rui ¿de qué lado estas?

Makino: 0 / / / 0 * Domyoji vino por mi…. Que estoy pensando si no me quiere ver * = (

Rui: de ella ¿Por qué?

Domyoji: ¿Qué quieres con ella?

Rui: lo que quiero es que ella

Domyoji: *a ella…* Rui como te atreves a quitármela…

Makino: * dijo… lo dijo…* n – n

Domyoji: sabes que puedes quedártela yo ya me canse de ella

Rui: sabes lo que estás diciendo verdad

Domyoji: absolutamente

Makino: creo que es lo mejor gracias por todo adiós ^ _ ^ (Makino se va sola)

Rui: Makino… Domyoji eres un imbécil de verdad ella te ama

Domyoji: eso es mentira ella y yo solo teníamos una relación pero solo yo era el único que lo vivía

Rui: sabes que Jin se quiere aprovechar del secreto de Makino

Domyoji: ¿secreto?

Rui: justo ahora la vino a amenazar, Domyoji no seas tonto ella te ama

Domyoji: cómo puedo creerte si ella te amaba

Rui: porque lo note en sus ojos al verte aquí LARGATE Y RECONCILIATE CON ELLA CORRE

Domyoji se fue corriendo a buscarla pero cuando la encontró estaba discutiendo con Jin

Makino: puedes hacer lo que quieras a mí ya no me importa nada

Jin: reacciona tú no eres así, tu eres desafiante, vamos pelea conmigo o acaso es porque te dejo ese tonto de Domyoji, ya te dije que lo siento mucho no sé qué hacer para que me perdones por todo lo que te hice

Makino: acaso sabes cómo me sentí al escuchar a la persona que consideraba mi hermano decir que solo se aprovechaba de mí y que solo me miraba como su mina de dinero

Jin: Makino perdóname deje que toda la fama me subiera

Makino: aléjate de mí solo el tiempo dirá si te perdono, pero no pienses que me tienes en tus manos

Jin: y ¿tu corazón?

Makino: mi corazón lo tiene alguien más

Jin: ¿Domyoji?

Makino: si pero él y yo ya no somos nada

Jin: eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad

Domyoji se acerca y abraza a Makino

Domyoji: a ti quien te dio permiso de quitarme a mi chica

Makino: Domyoji…

Domyoji: será mejor que te alejes de ella

Jin: creo que tu novio regreso, nos vemos tortolitos

Makino, Domyoji: 0 / / / 0

Makino: *enserio soy su chica*

Domyoji: mírame y contéstame esto ¿me amas?

Makino: yo… yo creo que me rindo

Domyoji: dilo porque no creo lo que me dijo Rui ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Makino: tu 0 / / / 0 para mi… eres la persona que me ayudo a salir de la oscuridad y conocer otro sentimiento que jamás había sentido, tu eres mi primer amor, sé que ya te cansaste de mí y solo me ayudaste a librarme de él te lo agradezco yo ya no te seguiré molestando ni me volverás a ver

Domyoji: ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba cansado de ti? Para mí esto es un sueño escuchar que tú me amas yo no quiero perderte, perdóname me adelante a sacar conclusiones, te trate mal y todo fue culpa de mis celos estúpidos porque sentía que te perdía por otro

Makino: Domyoji ¿me quieres?

Domyoji: no te quiero te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti (le da un beso)

Makino: yo igual

Mientras Rui observa la escena lejos

Rui: creo que es lo mejor espero… si no yo te la quitare Domyoji, eso tenlo por seguro


	23. Chapter 23 mi secreto p1

me disculpo por no haberles subido el capitulo antes, pero no he tenido tiempo por el trabajo U_U espero que comprendan, lo siento! =S

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTT

Al día siguiente Makino ya con una mente más despejada comenzó el día

Makino: Buenos días familia, que hermoso día

Sra. Tsukushi: si hijita

Susumu: ese cambio de solo significa una cosa Makino tiene novio

Sra. Tsukushi: ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Es rico, guapo?

Makino: 0 / / / 0, yo no me fije por el dinero ni por su apariencia si no por su forma de ser él es como un niño solitario al cual yo quiero proteger

Sra. Tsukushi: y le ya le dijiste que tú eres… ya sabes

Makino: no espero hallar la manera de hacerlo

Sra. Tsukushi: espero que lo tome con calma y recuerda siempre hay que cuidarse no se te vaya a olvidar y metas un gol

Makino: 0 / / / 0 de que hablas nosotros vamos lento además no creo que él sea capaz de eso

Sra. Tsukushi: no te confíes los hombres son unos lobos insaciables, antes que se me olvide ten cuidado porque te tienen en la mira

Makino: ¿Quién?

Sra. Tsukushi: el asesino, tu madre llamo para decirte que no debes andar sola

Makino: bueno, me tengo que ir si no se me va hacer tarde

Makino agarro su bicicleta y se fue corriendo paso por una tienda de flores y le llamo la atención unos lirios y jazmines azules que había se acerco

Dueño: buenos días señorita

Makino: buenos días solo pasaba viendo las flores ¿puedo?

Dueño: claro cuál le gusta

Makino: esos lirios y jazmines azules que están ahí, yo sabía que habían lirios azules pero nunca los había visto pero jazmines nunca me lo había imaginado

Dueño: esos jazmines han crecido de forma especial

Makino: gracias señor por su gentileza me voy se me hace tarde para ir al instituto

Dueño: por lo que veo vas a la Eitoku

Makino: si gracias a una beca que gane

Dueño: que bien señorita siga así y llegara muy lejos

Makino: gracias ^ _ ^ ¡adiós!

Makino iba a mitad de camino cuando una limosina se le cruza

Makino: *es el asesino me encontró, me alistare a pelear* (abren la puerta y baja Domyoji pero Makino no se da cuenta y le da un puñetazo)

Domyoji: oye esa es la forma que recibes a tu novio

Makino: Domyoji (lo abraza)

Domyoji: *perdonada…*

Makino: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Domyoji: pues iba camino a tu casa a recogerte

Makino: enserio, pero tengo mi bicicleta

Domyoji: - _ - ven sube

Makino: pero mi bicicleta

Domyoji: chofer ponga esto en la cajuela

Makino: ocupara

Domyoji: no tengas pena ven sube conmigo

Domyoji y Makino llegaron al instituto, pero cuando bajo de la limosina un grupo de chicas se le acerca

Chicas: Domyoji-sama supimos que termino con Tsukushi y queríamos saber si puede aceptar esto

Domyoji: para mí solo existe una chica y esa es Makino (saca a Makino de la limosina y se la lleva cargada

Makino: 0 / / / 0 bájame Domyoji esto es vergonzoso

Domyoji: no porque así sabrán todos que tú eres mía

Makino: pero… (Domyoji la calla con un beso apasionado) *nunca me había besado así* 0 / / / 0

Sakurako: crees que serás feliz

Makino cuando comenzó el almuerzo Sakurako la paro

Sakurako: Makino espera dime cómo fue que te enamoraste de él, cuéntamelo todo

Makino: bueno de primero yo no quería el me pidió que le diera tiempo y en poco tiempo el me conquisto

Sakurako: o sea él te pidió no tú

Makino: si ^ _ ^

Sakurako: no lo puedo creer yo no puedo desaparecer un tiempo que ya me pierdo de todo

Makino: jejeje

Sakurako: *verte feliz me enferma me las pagaras* Makino puedes venir a mi casa hoy

Makino: claro, pero tengo trabajo creo que no haría tanto tiempo en tu casa

Sakurako: entonces ¿Cuándo tienes libre?

Makino: mañana es mi día libre

Sakurako: entonces mañana, pero recuerda no vayas hacer compromisos con Domyoji no quiero de escusa eso

Makino: ok n _ n

Domyoji: Makino al fin te encuentro ven vamos a almorzar con los demás

Makino: si

Sakurako: bueno ya me voy, antes que se me olvide creo que escuche que Kazuya se fue

Makino: es cierto se fue ayer

Sakurako: bueno que lastima adiós platicamos mañana no se te olvide ¡Bye!

Makino: adiós

Domyoji: se fue ese tonto

Makino: no le digas así además no me pude despedir de él U _ U

Domyoji: no pongas esa cara si yo estoy contigo

Makino: lo sé pero él era mi amigo de la infancia

Domyoji: así que lo prefieres a él

Makino: no seas un tonto yo te amo a ti y a nadie más

Domyoji: (la abraza) cuando dices eso, para mí es como un sueño y ¿Por qué no te despediste de él?

Makino: porque me hizo una pregunta la cual no podía responder sin lastimarlo (abraza fuerte a Domyoji)

Domyoji: (la suelta y mira la cara de Makino) ¿Qué te pregunto?

Makino: cosas

Domyoji: me lo ocultas, ¿Por qué? Si soy tu novio no quiero que me ocultes nada eso me hace sentir lejos de ti

Makino: algunas personas tenemos nuestros secretos como tú

Domyoji: ¿a ver que te he ocultado?

Makino: mmm… tú besaste a Kiroko cuando estábamos en vacaciones

Domyoji: 0 / / / 0 yo pensé que eras tú

Makino: como no me lo dijiste no te diré que fue lo que me pregunto

Domyoji: ¿y tú como supiste que yo la bese, estabas buscándome?

Makino:*si tan solo hallara la forma de decirle que yo soy Kiroko* Durante las vacaciones ella me pregunto que si podía dar tu merecido por la manera que la trataste

Domyoji: a veces creo que me ocultas algo sumamente importante

Makino: deberías preocuparte en como podrías diferenciar a Kiroko y a mí, somos personas diferentes sabias

Domyoji: eso es cierto pero no me recuerdo ni como era solo sé que tenía el mismo largo de tu cabello y tú misma forma, pero la cara creo que no la vi, ¿tú sabes eso verdad?

Makino: wow miren la hora que es creo que ya va siendo hora de irme al trabajo

Domyoji: al menos dime como es su cara

Makino: ni yo sé cómo describírtela * ¡soy yo! tonto*

Makino desaparece de la vista de Domyoji

Domyoji: no sé siento que ella algo me oculta

Akira: Tsukasa se te escapo otra vez jajaja

Soujirou: jajajaja no lo había pensado de ese modo

Domyoji: dejen de bromear si no quieren que pelee con ustedes

Akira: XD

Soujirou: ¿vamos al club hoy?

Akira: claro, (con tono de burla) pero Domyoji me imagino que no como ahora tiene a Makino, no quiere ser un playboy

Mientras tanto Makino llega a su trabajo

Kim: Makino-chan llegas a excelente hora ponte el delantal y sal a atender

Makino: ok

Makino se puso a atender sin saber que alguien la estaba vigilando muy de cerca

Persona X: ya se donde trabaja ¿Qué desea que haga?

Persona del teléfono: por ahora nada solo esperemos el momento oportuno y la atraparemos

Persona X: lo que usted diga

Persona en el teléfono: recuerda no ser visto por ella o por alguien conocido de ella, en pocas palabras se invisible

Persona X: bueno (fin de llamada)

Makino: buenas noches, que le traigo, le recomiendo algo de la sección de postres

Persona X: no gracias solo un café americano por favor

Makino: ahorita se lo traigo

Persona X: gracias (se va Makino)


	24. Chapter 24 mi secreto p2

Cuando termino su turno Makino iba en su ruta acostumbrada pero sintió que algo extraño

Makino: * algo me dice que corra* =S! *ayuda!*

Makino comienza a correr como si la fueran a matar, cuando su madre aparece

Makino: ¡Mama! (la abraza fuerte y llora, sin saber por qué?

Sra. Tsukushi: pero ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hicieron algo feo?

Makino: No mamá es solo que… siento que algo malo esta por pasar y me da miedo

Sra. Tsukushi: ¿no será que tu familia está en problemas?

Makino: T _ T voy a llamarlos (se va a una caseta y marca)

Mayordomo X: buenas tardes Casa de los señores Smith

Makino: buenas tardes me podría pasar a la señora Smith disculpe

Mayordomo X: ¿de parte de quién?

Makino: de Makino Tsukushi

Mayordomo X: lamento decirle pero la Sra. Smith no se encuentra por el momento

Makino: ¿a que hora la puedo contactar?

Mayordomo X: disculpe señorita pero ¿no ha visto las noticias?

Makino: no… ¿Qué les paso? ¿Está todo bien?

Mayordomo X: que Dios la oiga señorita ya que ellos no aparecen

Makino: ¿no aparecen? ¿pero la empresa que van hacer? ¿Por qué no se han comunicado con Kiroko?

Mayordomo X: ¿acaso usted sabe dónde está ella?

Makino: * esto ya suena raro* lastimosamente no, si llegare a saber le informare

Mayordomo X: si ya que su información nos va a ser de utilidad

Makino: una cosa más ¿Quiénes desaparecieron?

Mayordomo X: los señores y la más joven ama

Makino: *eso quiere decir que mi hermana está bien pero ¿Por qué no se ha comunicado conmigo?* gracias

Mayordomo X: de nada señorita, le pido favor que me avise si encuentra a la Srita. Kiroko de inmediato

Makino: * ¿Por qué tanto interés en mí?* solo se que se fue a Europa con ellos pero su vuelo salió tarde, pero no tenga pena si llego a saber le informare

Mayordomo X: pero me avisa a mí antes y no le vaya a mencionar nada de esto a la joven ama para que no se preocupe demasiado

Makino: de acuerdo no tenga pena (cuelga) * esto no me suena nada bien, si le menciono esto a mi nana… mi madre me dijo que no confiara ni de mi sombra, tengo que ir calmada como si no pasó nada*

Makino sale de la caseta y vio que su mama estaba esperando

Sra. Tsukushi: Makino ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Están bien? ¿Llegaron a salvo?

Makino: * ¿qué es eso de si llegaron a salvo?, nana ya no confió en ti*

Sra. Tsukushi: ¿Por qué te quedas callada?

Makino: porque me extraña que preguntes eso ya que me dijeron que todo está bien hasta hable con la cocinera

Sra. Tsukushi: ¿con la cocinera?

Makino: si ya que quería saber una receta

Sra. Tsukushi: a bueno que alegre que todo está bien *esto no me huele nada bien según mi informe están desaparecidos ¿qué habrá sucedido en realidad?*

Makino: ¿en qué piensas?

Sra. Tsukushi: en nada hija, en nada, regresemos a casa

Makino: está bien

Makino: está bien

Cuando llegaron a casa Makino se fue a su cuarto y vio que su almohada no estaba en el lugar donde la había dejado, la iba a recoger cuando su mamá entro

Sra. Tsukushi: hija limpie tu cuarto, ¿te gusta como lo deje?

Makino: *limpiaste ¿enserio?, ¿no será que andabas buscando el cofre que me dio mamá?* mamá claro que sí y veo que hasta mi cama limpiaste ya que mi almohada está en el piso

Sra. Tsukushi: ( ^ _ ^ **! **) a ti nada te gusta jejejeje disfruta de tu noche mi niña

Makino: claro n _ n

La Sra. Tsukushi se marcha, Makino siente que algo anda mal

Makino: *siento que estoy siendo vigilada revisare con cautela* (suena el teléfono) Hola

Domyoji: Hola, yo te llamaba para…

Makino: ¿para?

Domyoji: preguntarte ¿Cómo estás?

Makino: *lo presientes ¿verdad?, si tan solo pudiera decirte pero tengo miedo que te pase algo y nos haga separarnos* bien y ¿tú?

Domyoji:

Makino: ¡¿Qué?!

Domyoji: extrañándote sorda

Makino: jajajaja, no tienes remedio de verdad

Domyoji: acaso crees que te puedes burlar de mi así de fácil

Makino: creo que tengo el privilegio de hacer eso y hasta de amarte o ¿no?, o tal vez será que te cansaste de mí y estas terminando conmigo por teléfono que ma está bien no te preocupes lo comprendo

Domyoji: deja de hablar payasadas y escúchame atentamente cuando eso suceda es porque mi cabeza ya no funciona normal pero mi cabeza está en excelentes condiciones así que no digas eso

Makino: está bien pero no te enojes (bostezo)

Domyoji: te cansaste de hablar conmigo

Makino: no es solo que he tenido un día muy cansado y tengo mucho sueño, además tengo cosas que hacer temprano como ir a la escuela, al trabajo y saber que esta pasando en realidad

Domyoji: ¿Cómo así?

Makino: *se me salió, ahora tengo que mentirle para que se calme y no me pregunte más* es que en la tienda dicen que el jefe se va a casar pero en secreto, aunque a la vez creo que es mentira porque yo sé que nunca haría algo así, bueno supongo

Domyoji: si se casa en secreto que te interesa a ti ¿acaso te gusta? Si te gusta yo lo busco y le diré que no se te acerque a ti ya que eres mi propiedad

Makino: jajaja tú hablas como si fueras mi esposo

Domyoji: lo voy a ser solo nos graduamos y ya

Makino: loco no bromees con eso tienes que pensarlo bien antes de hacer tu decisión

Domyoji: pues yo ya la tome ¿y tú?

Makino: yo… yo… adiós (cuelga)

Domyoji: malvada, dime que pasa en realidad

Mientras tanto


	25. Chapter 25 Adios!

Sra. Domyoji: secretario Lee volveremos a casa de inmediato

Secretario Lee: como usted ordene

Sra. Domyoji: no puedo creer que él este con esa pobretona, tengo que desaparecerla ¿pero cómo?

Makino: * ¿Por qué siento escalofríos?, creo que es por mi familia, no importa que los tengo que encontrar aunque tenga que buscar por todo el mundo, una cosa estoy segura mientras tenga a Domyoji de mi lado no temeré de nada*

Domyoji: no importa que nunca te dejare sola te lo prometo, no importa si tú eres Kiroko o una mesera o Makino o lo que sea lo que me importa es lo que llevas dentro de tu corazón ya que eso fue lo que cautivo

Makino: Domyoji gracias, ¿pero cómo es que sabes eso?

Domyoji: para ser sincero eso fue lo que me dio más coraje de conocerte ya que tú eras la única persona que me ha dicho "la piel de burro no es transparente", al recordarme de eso me dio razones para molestarte y hacer que te fueras, pero ahora quiero que tú estés a mi lado para siempre

Makino: lo haré porque yo también deseo esto, nuestros padres no se confundieron al comprometernos jajaja

Domyoji: claro ellos son listos jajajaja

Suena el timbre y se van a clases

Domyoji: Makino toma (le da un sobre)

Makino: ¿Qué es?

Domyoji: es una invitación, no llegues tarde porque si no te mato oíste

Makino: ^ _ ^ claro, ¿Cuándo es?

Domyoji: * que linda se mira sonriendo* n / / / n mañana, te estaré esperando, adiós

Makino: (cantando) mañana es la fiesta de Domyoji y me invito… 0 _ 0 ¿Qué le regalo? aash no me había puesto a pensar en eso, tengo que hablarlo con Yuki

Cuando se terminaron las clases Makino salió tan rápido que no noto que Jin le estaba vigilando tanto que decidió perseguirla mientras cierto grupo de amigas se morían de celos

Ericka: te diste cuenta esa sucia da la vuelta y él va detrás pero ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Minako: hay que hacer algo

Yuriko: ¿pero qué?

Ericka: tengo una idea

Yuriko: ¿Cuál?

Kazuya: mejor lárguense

Ericka: ¿Kazuya eres tú?

Kazuya: les propondré algo

Minako: eso es interesante, su mejor amigo en contra ¿crees que somos tontas?

Kazuya: ¿mejor amigo? Alguien me dijo una vez "nunca confíes en nadie que conozca tus debilidades"

Minako: ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Kazuya: yo conozco su debilidad

Minako: y ¿Cuál es?

Kazuya: ¿Qué gano yo diciéndoselos? Ustedes son solo una carga no me sirven para nada

Minako: ¿nosotras una carga? ¿De qué lado estas?

Kazuya: eso ya deberían saberlo, bueno me voy adiós mantengan en secreto que me vieron

Ericka: según yo sabía él se había ido del país

Minako: no sé pero esto es extraño

Yuriko: mira este celular de ¿quién es?

Ericka: es de la pobretona solo ella tendría el celular de Domyoji, el solo reconocerlo me da rabia

Minako: se me ocurrió algo aún mejor, Yuriko asegúrate de ir a un lugar donde haya mucha gente riéndose pero que no sea por el instituto cuando lo hayas encontrado me llamas, Ericka acompáñame iremos a buscar a Domyoji

Ericka, Yuriko, Minako comenzaron con su plan, Domyoji se encontraba en el salón de música con la esperanza de encontrarse con Makino pero no fue así

Domyoji: ¿ustedes que quieren? Lárguense

Minako: nosotras solo venimos a darte un mensaje de Makino ella no vendrá, ya que se fue a divertirse con Jin

Domyoji: ¿ustedes esperan que yo les crea?

Ericka: si no nos cree mejor compruébalo

Domyoji marca el teléfono y Yuriko se encontraba en una parque junto con una pareja al cual ella pago para que rieran e hicieran cosas y que el chavo colgara y dijera "mira es el que se cree mejor que yo, mejor sigamos en donde nos quedamos" y colgara el teléfono

Minako: ya te diste cuenta de lo que te ha hecho esa zorra mejor termina con ella y busca a alguien que este a tu nivel (Domyoji la empuja con gran fuerza hacia la pared) eso duele! Domyoji-sama cárgame ahora

Domyoji: levántate y desaparece de mi vista si no quieres que te mate si dices algo de esto considérate muerta

Mientras tanto Makino llega al trabajo y le cuenta todo a Yuki

Yuki: me alegra tanto verte así y dime puedo ir contigo a esa fiesta ¿puedo? ^ _ ^

Makino: está bien pero me tienes que ayudar a encontrarle el regalo para él

Yuki: ¿Por qué no le llamas a él o a Hanazawa Rui?

Makino: buena idea así podre averiguar que le gusta o que espera, llamare primero a Hanazawa Rui (busca su teléfono y no lo encuentra) 0 _ 0

Yuki: ¿Qué te pasa por qué esa cara?

Makino: perdí mi teléfono y lo peor que ahí está el teléfono de mi familia

Yuki: ¿y al menos sabes donde lo dejaste? - _ -

Makino: no 0 _ 0

Yuki: ojala que nadie descubra tu identidad

Makino: T _ T ahora ¿Qué hare? Estoy perdida

Yuki: aquí vamos otra vez

Makino: voy a mori solo a mí me pasa esto, ahora solo falta que llueva o que Domyoji entre y me grite si tan solo Rui estuviera aquí

Jin: ¿Rui? ¿Por qué prefieres a él si me tienes a mí?

Makino: *SOB, *SOB ¿Qué haces aquí Jin?

Jin: solo vine porque estaba de paso y me dieron ganas de entrar y comprar algo

Makino: pero a ti no te gusta el café

Jin: pero si los pasteles, apúrate y tráeme uno

Makino: no, además no eres ya una estrella para recibir un trato especial

Jin: entonces estas diciendo ¿Qué por no ser una estrella me estas tratando así?

Makino: si

Jin: *que honesta* - _ - se te agradece, pero te informo que yo termino mi carrera cuando termine mi contrato ese fue el acuerdo y mi contrato termina dentro de cuatro años así que no te preocupes que yo seguiré haciendo canciones del tipo que te gustan para ser precisos, ahora anda y ve a traerme lo mejor de la casa

Makino: ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba preocupada? Además tu música no me agrada, te lo traeré para que te retires rápido

Jin: gracias

Yuki: enserio ustedes parecen los típicos amigos que se viven peleando a cada rato

Makino: él no es mi amigo acaso no recuerdas

Yuki: pero veo un aura diferente en él que me hace pensar que él ahora es una gran persona

Makino: ya empezaste con tus auras

Jin: por lo menos alguien nota mi cambio

Kim: Makino, Yuki, por favor atiendan a los clientes y no estén platicando

Makino, Yuki: disculpe *ya nos regañaron por él*

Jin: no las regañe ellas me estaban dando un trato VIP, gracias a ellas yo vendré diario a esta tienda, usted debería considerar un aumento de sueldo para ellas (mira a Makino ^ _

Makino: 0 / / / 0 * ¿Qué se cree?*

Kim: si es así no les diré nada y dejare que ustedes sigan con él (se va)

Jin: al menos agradezcan

Makino: es tu obligación ayudarme

Jin: bueno sírveme mi pastel

Cuando llego la hora de salir del trabajo Makino se sorprendió al encontrar a Jin afuera en lugar de Domyoji

Makino: * ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Domyoji? ¿Por qué no vino? Domyoji te extraño *

Jin: te llevare a tu casa

Makino: gracias pero Domyoji viene por mí siempre

Jin: pero no lo veo

Domyoji: ¿Por qué me retrase?

Makino: Domyoji! ^ _ ^ viniste

Domyoji: pero sabes te la dejo ya que desde hoy ya no seré su novio, si es que alguna vez me vio así

Makino: ¿Qué? Pero yo

Domyoji: no me vengas con más mentiras por favor así que terminemos en paz

Makino: ¿esto es lo que tú deseas en realidad?

Domyoji: si ya que me sentiré más relajado

Makino: (fingiendo sonreír) está bien pero antes gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo

Domyoji: adiós, me tengo que ir

Makino solo ve la silueta de Domyoji desaparecer


	26. Chapter 26 Tú fiesta

Jin: Makino ¿estás bien?

Makino: solo déjame sola, ya me voy a casa adiós

Makino monta su bicicleta y se dirige a su casa, pero alguien la estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa

Rui: hola

Makino: * ¿Por qué está aquí él?* hola

Rui: Yuki me conto que deseas darle un regalo a Domyoji pero no sabes que darle, te ayudare

Makino: creo que ya no es necesario

Rui: ¿Qué paso?

Makino: (imitando una sonrisa) nada es que tengo trabajo ese día así que no ire

Rui: - _ - no eres buena mintiendo

Makino: 0 _ 0 crees que te mentiría ^ _ ^ te lo estás imaginando

Rui: (Rui la abraza) no pretendas ser fuerte conmigo, yo lo vi todo

Makino: Rui… perdón Hanazawa Rui T _ T

Rui: solo dime Rui

Makino: Rui dime que le paso a Domyoji ¿solo estaba bromeando verdad? ¿Qué hice de mal?

Rui: (acariciándole la cabeza) tranquilízate el no merece tus lagrimas él es un idiota

Makino: T _ T

Rui: tu familia acaba de irse si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo

Makino: ¿Qué? 0 _ 0 no podría dirían que ahora como estoy libre voy detrás de ti

Rui: deja que piensen lo que quieran total envidia han de tener ya que el F4 te ayuda

Makino: y se los agradezco, a veces me pregunto que estoy pagando por todo lo que me pasa mi familia desapareció, Domyoji me dejo porque para él yo no lo amaba, me quieren encontrar y asesinar

Rui: ya deja de decir eso, no tengas miedo yo te cuidare

Makino: pero ¿A dónde iría mi nana con su familia?

Rui: solo me dejaron dicho que ellos se iban para despistar a alguien

Makino: U _ U creo que me ire a dormir hoy ha sido un día largo

Rui: pero…

Makino: gracias Rui pero prefiero estar sola

Rui: está bien, vendré en la mañana ha recogerte

Makino: mañana no iré al instituto

Rui: ¿Domyoji?

Makino: no, es solo que deseo ganar un poco más de dinero este mes

Rui: ahí te recuerdas que mañana es su cumpleaños

Makino: pero ya no es necesario que llegue

Akira y Soujirou aparecen

Akira: tienes que ir a causar celos a Domyoji

Makino: pero ustedes ¿Cómo supieron mi dirección?

Soujirou: creo que seguir a Domyoji es fácil

Makino: lo siguiero entonces…

Akira: si vimos lo que te dijo, pero es extraño no lo creen

Soujirou: a mí parece que le han aconsejado

Akira: pero ¿Domyoji?

Makino: no importa, yo no somos nada (haciéndose la fuerte)

Rui: tranquila todo estará bien

Akira: mañana vendremos por ti así que prepárate

Rui: piensa en el futuro, sigue tu vida no desmayes

Makino: ^ _ ^ tienes razón Rui desde ahora no dejare que algo tan pequeño me afecte * pero solo por esta noche déjame llorar *

Rui: así me gusta verte, alegre, decidida, brillante

Makino: pero no soy tan inteligente ^ _ ^ jajajaja gracias

Akira: entonces mañana pasaremos por ti

Soujirou: te vamos a llevar a arreglar y a comprar un vestido asi que no iremos al instituto

Makino: ¿Domyoji les dijo mi secreto?

Akira: si Srita. Kiroko Smith

Soujirou: pero nos enteramos desde antes

Makino: ¿Qué?

Akira: Soujirou tiene sus contactos

Makino: creo que si los tiene jajaja

Akira: entonces vete a dormir que mañana será un gran día

Makino: es cierto me iré a dormir, Buenas Noches y gracias a todos por ayudarme y brindarme su amistad

Rui: mientras nosotros estemos contigo nadie te podrá hacer daño sin que reciba su castigo

Makino: gracias

Ella entra a su casa y el resto del F4 se van a sus casas, pero Makino no podía dormir el solo pensar que Domyoji la dejo y recordando los pocos momentos que tuvieron juntos

Makino: ¿Por qué? Si yo te amaba T _ T, sabes ahora que lo pienso no pudiste mantener tu promesa, pero sabes que dejare de llorar porque mañana va a ser tu fiesta y no quiero estar con los ojos hinchados, además creo que ya va siendo hora de que me despida de mi cabello

Mientras tanto

Domyoji: Makino te extraño… perdón por no poder mantener mi promesa pero creo que tú amas a Rui o a ese idiota de Jin, creo que al fin acepte mi realidad

Mayordomo entra

Mayordomo: perdone joven amo pero tiene visita

Domyoji: ¿a estas horas quien será?

Mayordomo: Rui

Domyoji: ¿a qué vino? ¿**Será** que ya se enteró de que Makino y yo…?

Rui: si me entere y vengo a decirte que nadie me detiene ahora

Domyoji: haz lo que quieras ya no me interesa

Rui: (lo agarra de la camisa)

Domyoji: suéltame

Rui: acaso no sabes cómo lloro por tu culpa y e, acaso solo fue un simple juego para ti

Domyoji: para mí no pero para ella si

Rui: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Domyoji: yo la llame y solo escuchaba el fondo de una disco

Rui: - _ - sabes que ella estaba trabajando y que dejo tirado su celular

Domyoji: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Rui: porque su amiga Yuki me conto que su intención era llamarte saber que deseabas de regalo y tu idiota la hiciste pedazos

Domyoji: entonces estas diciendo que

Rui: si y si no eres idiota sabrás que hacer (lo suelta), si la llegas a buscar a su casa no esta sus padres se fueron y ella se quedó con unos sus tíos

Domyoji: ¿ella ira mañana?

Rui: no lo sé

Domyoji: me lo imaginaba

Rui: solo eso te vine a decir eso, adiós

Domyoji: gracias

Rui: por ti no lo hago sino por ella, mi deseo es verla feliz y creo que solo tú puedes hacer eso

Al día siguiente Makino se levantó temprano para preparar el regalo de Domyoji

Makino: por lo menos hice bien en tomar esta decisión espero hacer lo correcto (suena el timbre) ya vinieron como lo prometieron (abre) Rui buenos días

Rui: Hola, ¿ya estas lista?

Makino: si pero quiero cortarme mi cabello, siento que esta muy largo

Rui: tu cabello está bien a como esta, ¿es por Domyoji?

Makino: no, es porque me acaloro mucho por el largo de mi cabello

Rui: está bien, en el camino vamos decidiendo que estilo te queda mejor, ve por tus cosas

Makino: ^ _ ^ si (Makino va corriendo por el regalo de Domyoji, Rui solo se le queda viendo con tristeza) ¿Por qué esa cara?

Rui: por nada, sube

Makino: con tu permiso me subo

Rui: jajaja que formal eres

Makino: no olvides quien soy jajajajaja

Rui: si milady

Makino: jajajaja

Rui y Makino se reunieron con Akira y Soujirou, ella le expone la idea de cortarse el cabello a lo cual ellos acceden y deciden solo con cambiarle forma y no dejárselo corto, pasaron un buen rato divirtiéndose viendo que Makino no le lucían algunos estilos delos vestidos y a ella no le causaba gracia ya que parecía que era el juguete de ellos

Rui: perdóname pero no puedo parar de reír, solo de recordarme que parecías una cebolla, pero lo bueno es que nadie puede verte solo nosotros

Makino: más les vale, porque si no les podría una penitencia al estilo Smith

Rui: ¿Penitencia al estilo Smith? ¿Qué es eso? 0 _ 0

Akira: 0 _ 0, creo haber escuchado penitencia

Soujirou: no te atrevería a hacer tal acto verdad ¿Makino-chan?

Makino: así que has escuchado de la penitencia Smith verdad

Soujirou: si escuche que es como una muerte lenta

Makino: eso quiere decir que lo escuchaste del único que sobrevivió

Soujirou: ¿único?

Makino: si único, pero como nadie me está viendo, bueno pasando a otro tema creo que este me queda bien ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Sean sinceros

Akira y Soujirou: estupendo

Rui: jajaja están muertos de pánico, Makino ese no me gusta mejor pruébate este creo que se te vera bien

Makino: ¡este me gusta Rui! ¿Desde hace cuánto lo tenías escondido?

Rui: lo acabo de encontrar 0 _ 0

Makino: ok, me lo iré a probar

Soujirou: ella da más miedo que Domyoji

Akira: ya veo porque domo a Domyoji

Soujirou: ahora que lo pienso llame a Makino a su celular y me contesto ese trio de odiosas

Rui: con que fueron ellas

Akira: ¿de qué hablas?

Rui le cuenta todo a Soujirou y Akira

Akira: creo que debemos tomar venganza y juntar a ese par de idiotas terroríficos

Rui: jajaja si

Mientras tanto en el vestidor

Makino: no lo puedo creer ellos cayeron en mi broma, nunca olvidare la cara de miedo que tenían los tres * si tan solo Domyoji… * en que estoy pensando bueno le iré a mostrar esto a ellos a ver qué opinan, si tan solo hubiera traído a Yuki… (Sale del vestidor) ¿Cómo me queda?

Akira: te invito a cenar

Soujirou: te invito a mi casa

Makino: ^ _ ^ que graciosos, lo bueno es que encontré mi vestido

Rui: y te queda precioso

Makino: gracias ^ _ ^

Akira: vamos con el siguiente paso el salón de belleza

Rui: pero y los zapatos

Soujirou: esos yo ya los compre

Makino: enserio gracias

Soujirou: mídetelos

Makino: con ustedes alrededor me siento como si fuera una princesa

Rui: tu no eres solo una princesa y lo sabes

Makino: 0 / / / 0 no exageres

Akira: (le susurra) ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Rui: ya lo veras

Se dirigieron a un salón de belleza en el cual todos ellos la ayudaron a escoger su nuevo corte de cabello y su peinado, cuando ya estaban todos listos para irse se dirigieron a la fiesta. Al momento de entrar a la fiesta todos se quedan paralizados al ver la transformación de Makino

Makino: Rui ¿Qué pasa con todos? ¿Por qué me miran?

Rui: porque todos se dieron cuenta de la belleza de tu interior

Makino: a veces dices cosas raras

Rui: creo que si

Akira: encontré a Domyoji, Makino ven conmigo y Rui tu quédate con Soujirou (con una mirada seria)

Rui: jajaja

Makino y Akira se van con Domyoji lo que hace que Makino se sienta incomoda

Makino: Akira porque me llevas con él

Akira: él quiere decirte algo

Makino: ya me lo imagino

Domyoji: hola

Akira: te traje un pequeño regalo (jalando a Makino)

Makino: no sé qué hago, solo sé que vine como amiga, pero ellos insistieron en que yo viniera aquí contigo

Domyoji: es que yo les dije que me trajeran a ti aquí, ya que no sabia como pedírtelo

Makino: tienes un minuto

Domyoji: ¿Qué?

Makino: 59, 58, 57,…

Domyoji: espera, pausa

Aunque no sabían que la Sra. Domyoji los estaba vigilando desde un lado y aunque Rui lo haya visto no quiso hacer nada ya que el confiaba en que nada malo iba pasar pero algo inesperado estaba por ocurrir


	27. Chapter 27 no me busques más

Sra. Domyoji: secretario Lee ¿Quién es ella?

Secretario: ella mi señora es Makino Tsukushi

Sra. Domyoji: esa pobretona ¿Qué hace aquí?

Secretario Lee: parece que el Joven amo la ha invitado

Sra. Domyoji: parece que hay que enseñarle su lugar a esta chica

Persona x: Sra. Domyoji, es un gusto conocerla me permite un momento

Sra. Domyoji: * creo que Tsukasa y esa mocosa tienen que esperar

Mientras tanto

Makino: * siento un escalofrío*

Domyoji: perdón por lo que te dije es que soy un idiota, regresa conmigo

Makino: U / / / U pides perdón entonces para que existen los policías n _ n

Domyoji: entonces ¿tú serás la encargada de mi disciplina?

Makino: claro…. ¿Qué? Eres un pervertido…

Domyoji: ¿Por qué no lo gritas como siempre?

Makino: quieres que todos hablen y digan que no tengo modales

Domyoji: jajaja

Makino: por el momento yo…

Domyoji: entiendo no tienes que esforzarte

Makino: no es eso, además ya te di mi respuesta si no la entendiste no es mi problema

Domyoji: claro que la entendí

Makino: si lo entendiste demuéstralo

Domyoji: ¿Cómo?

Makino: tú sabes aquí (y se toca la mejilla)

Domyoji casi le daba el beso cuando la madre se para en el escenario

Sra. Domyoji: me complace en comunicarles que mi hijo no solo está celebrando su cumpleaños sino que también su compromiso con esta singular chica Shigeru Okahawara, Tsukasa acercate no seas tímido

Makino: no vayas (le agarra el traje)

Domyoji: Makino no sé qué está pasando, pero tengo que ir

Makino: si vas te olvidas de mí

Domyoji: Makino tengo que ir y lo sabes, así que suéltame (Makino lo suelta y se va)

Sra. Domyoji: Tsukasa ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiga que venga a tocar una canción para ustedes dos, porque me imagino que sabe, con ese vestido todos suponemos que es una chica de alta sociedad y no una mosca muerta o me equivoco?

Makino: * esta señora me está enfadando* (Makino no tiene más opción que subir)

Domyoji: (le susurra al oído) madre por favor compórtate

Rui: Sra. Domyoji le ruego que no la deje cantar ni tocar a mi amiga ya que no se siente bien de salud yo ahorita me la iba a llevar para que tomara su medicina

Akira: si Sra. Domyoji si nos retrasamos con su medicina ella puede empeorar

Sra. Domyoji: la señorita va a cantar que bien que nos deleitara con su voz

Makino: *gracias Rui ahora lo empeoraste* *cought mis disculpas

Sra. Domyoji: eso demuestra cómo es la seguridad de nuestro evento que pena con ustedes mis invitados

Makino: será un gusto para mi hacerlo *cought

Rui: pero…

Makino: gracias Rui, puedo hacerlo

Makino sube y lo primero que hace es pedir prestado un violín, y toca malísimo, después va a pedir prestada una flauta, lo mismo pasa, después va con la trompeta, y los deja sordos

Rui: * Makino yo creo en ti*

Sra. Domyoji: acaso no sabes tocar nada una dama de tu clase al menos sabe tocar un instrumento

Makino se regresa con el violín

Makino: los complaceré con tres canciones la primera será mi selección las otras dos serán de los novios, bueno mi selección será instrumental maestro tocare My Heart Will Go On, esto se la dedico a la feliz pareja y les deseo lo mejor en la vida

Makino comienza a tocar y le comienzan a bajar las lágrimas todos los invitados se cautivan no solo por su belleza sino por el sentimiento que ponía aunque por el fondo hubieron algunos que murmuraron "me recuerda a alguien" "se parece a la hija mediana de los Smith, creo que se llamaba Kiroko", la Sra. Domyoji le indica al secretario Lee que investigue sobre ella y que descubriera el paradero actual de los Smith

Domyoji: *Makino, eres mi todo y espero que lo sepas, me desare de ella hoy y estaremos juntos por siempre te lo prometo*

Shigeru: *esa forma de tocar, ese parentesco, este sentimiento de odio que siento hacia ella, será que es ella, pero como si desaparecieron al menos eso dijo Kazuya* Tsukasa sabes ¿Quién es ella?

Domyoji: ella es una chica admirable en todo sentido

Shigeru: no te preguntaba que pensabas de ella sino que ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Domyoji: Tsukushi Makino

Shigeru: yo pensaba que era otra persona

Domyoji: ¿Qué dijiste?

Shigeru: nada, olvídalo

Cuando termino de cantar Makino le dirigió la mirada a la Sra. Domyoji

Makino: mis padres una vez me dijeron "No juzges al libro por su portada sino por su contenido" y me atreveré a decirle que lo que usted tiene adentro no sirve, gracias a todos"

Sra. Domyoji: * ¿Qué se cree esta mocosa?*

Makino bajo del escenario y se fue con Domyoji

Shigeru: estuviste grandiosa Makino-chan, mi nombre es Shigeru

Makino: * te conozco me hacías sufrir un infierno a causa de Jin* es un gusto, pero como supiste mi nombre

Shigeru: Tsukasa-kun me lo dijo

Makino: ¿se conocían desde antes?

Shigeru: pues

Domyoji: no, nunca la había visto, además tú eres…

Rui: Makino te llevare a casa

Makino: gracias Rui, bueno les deseo lo mejor a ustedes dos nos vemos

Domyoji: (enojado) * ¿Rui? Desde cuándo comenzó esto*

Shigeru: Tsukasa-kun ¿Por qué estás enojado?

Domyoji: déjame en paz, no me casare contigo espero que lo hayas entendido

Domyoji se va todo enojado y va tras Rui y Makino, ellos se encontraban en el parqueo

Rui: ¿estás bien?

Makino: solo quiero irme a casa

Domyoji: espera cabezota

Shigeru: Tsukasa-kun espera me estas dejando atrás amor

Domyoji: no me siguas y vete a la mierda, Makino espera

Makino: Rui vámonos (con cara de niña)

Rui: *no puedo decir no a esa cara* si

Domyoji: (agarra el brazo de Makino) te dije que no te fueras

Makino: suéltame te lo advierto

Domyoji: (suelta el brazo) por favor

Shigeru: quien te crees que eres, para decir tal cosa (le pega con su cartera)

Domyoji: mira pedazo de mierda si me vuelves a pegar con eso te juro que te mato

Shigeru: no te tengo miedo

Domyoji: quédate aquí y no me busques, yo ya hice mi decisión

Agarra a Shigeru por equivocación y sale corriendo

Makino: u _ u no necesitaba que me lo digieras ya lo sabía T_T

Rui: Makino… (La abraza y Makino comienza a llorar) siempre estaré ahí para ti

Makino: Gracias Rui


	28. Chapter28ven y comencemos de nuevo amiga

Mientras que Domyoji…

Shigeru: Tsukasa-kun ¿hacia dónde vamos mis zapatos me lastiman?

Domyoji: * Makino cambio su voz o…* (voltea) ¿Qué? 0 _ 0

Shigeru: - / / / - sabes no esperaba que hicieras eso, debiste explicarte desde el principio hoy descubrí algo lindo de ti eres un persona tímida (lo abraza)

Domyoji: suéltame o te mato

Shigeru: ahí esta esa cara tímida tuya, eres un completo personaje que parece malo pero en verdad es una gran persona, yo pensaba que no existían pero si – w –

Domyoji: (la avienta) te lo advertí, yo ya tengo a una persona especial en mi corazón y por tu culpa creo que la acabo de perder

Shigeru: mi culpa, no me digas que esa Makino es…

Domyoji: si dices algo más te mato, ahora piérdete de mí vista

Shigeru: pero si tu me trajiste hasta aquí

Domyoji: no me interesa

Shigeru lo agarra de la espalda y le sopla la oreja

Domyoji: que haces pervertida

Shigeru: así que ese es tu punto débil

Domyoji: te equivocas

La avienta nuevamente y se va

Shigeru: ¡te arrepentirás, eso tenlo por seguro, destruiré a esa Makino! (Domyoji se detiene)

Domyoji: si te atreves a hacerle algo a ella te matare con mis propias manos

Domyoji sube a un taxi y desaparece

Shigeru: te odio, Makino

Mientras tanto Rui llego a su casa junto a Makino

Makino: Rui ¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi casa?

Rui: quieres ir a llorar sola, dime que harás si colapsas, sabes (le agarra la cara) yo me preocupo por ti, ya te dije que siempre estaré ahí para ti

Makino: Rui, tú siempre me ayudas incondicionalmente, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué?

Rui: ¿Por qué? Veamos eres una gran persona y amiga tú también me has ayudado incondicionalmente, tú me has hecho cambiar

Makino: Rui gracias

Rui la lleva al cuarto de huéspedes y le ordena a la sirvienta para que le lleve comida y ropa para cambiarse, cuando suena el celular de Makino el cual él se lo quedo para que no le causara problemas, sin que se diera cuenta Makino

Rui: es el idiota de Domyoji (contesta) ¿Qué quieres?

Domyoji: se puede saber ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Makino?

Rui: eso a ti que te importa (cuelga) idiota te di una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste

Al día siguiente Domyoji se dirigió a la casa de Makino, pero no había nadie

Domyoji: voy a ir a la escuela y se lo dire directamente: Makino perdóname, me equivoque de persona, no me va a creer en verdad soy idiota

Domyoji se dirigió a la escuela y se sorprendió al verla bajar de auto de Rui, se les acerca furioso y le dice

Domyoji: Makino ¿Por qué bajas del auto de Rui? ¿Por qué no me pediste que te trajera al instituto?

Makino: déjame en paz

Domyoji: espera, quiero hablar contigo (le agarra el brazo)

Makino: suéltame me estas lastimando

Domyoji: no, nunca lo hare

Rui: que la sueltes te ha dicho (le da un puñetazo)

Makino: Rui, deja de pelear no lastimes esas manos bellas que me cuidan cuando más lo necesito

Domyoji: ¿Qué significa esto? (furioso)

Makino: ¿Qué significa? Pues te lo resumiré un idiota me dijo que no me le acercara más y que no significaba nada en su vida por que ya había hecho su decisión así que déjame en paz también no quiero sufrir más, vámonos Rui (lo agarra de la mano y se van al aula de música)

Jin: Kiroko…

Domyoji: no puede ser… soy un idiota ARG

Jin: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Domyoji: aléjate

Jin: solo te diré algo no dejes que nadie te robe tu felicidad, yo deje que eso ocurriera y ahora me siento vacío sin rumbo, no dejes que eso te pase

Jin se va y el resto del F4 se acerca a Domyoji, Domyoji solo los empuja y se dirige al salón de música

Rui: ¿estás bien?

Makino: si, es solo que…

Rui: querías abrazarlo

Makino: de verdad soy tan patética

Shigeru: de seguro si, tanto que quiero que desaparezcas

Makino: ¿Qué quieres?

Shigeru: a Domyoji, yo pensé que era un amor mutuo a primera vista pero me rechazo de una forma fría (cae al suelo) y todo por tu culpa, así que decidí matarte y quedarme con el

Makino: adelante hazlo

Shigeru: dime quien eres tú en verdad

Makino: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Shigeru: me recuerdas a una persona imponente que me quito a mi primer amor Jin Looper, aahh el solo decirlo me aahh

Makino: no crees que eres patética

Rui: Makino, no digas eso

Shigeru: ¿Qué?

Makino: el solo venir aquí con un cuchillo y poner a un francotirador, en la azotea del otro edificio por si fallas, eso solo me hace pensar que quieres ser un plato de segunda mesa

Shigeru: ¿Cómo supiste eso? Y además no soy plato de segunda mesa

Makino: lo pude leer en tus ojos, porque no buscas a alguien que te aprecie por ser tú y no por reemplazo, si yo fuera tu mejor comenzaría a ser otra persona, lo primero que haría sería valorar mi propio ser

Shigeru: yo siempre quise tener amigos pero todos solo me utilizaban y miraba a esa persona (refiriéndose a Kiroko) todos le hablaban se comportaban lindos con ella su ser gentil y amigable me hacía vomitar pero a la vez me hacía interesarme y sentía que algo dentro de mi ser explotaba y…

Makino: ven dame la mano y comencemos de nuevo yo te ayudare a encontrar ese tu yo perdido, vamos sin resentimiento, no me crees pues te lo pondré así mi nombre es Tsukushi Makino por el momento pero mi verdadero nombre es Kiroko Smith y si me preguntas ¿Por qué te lo dije? Es fácil yo sé que tú eres una gran persona, algo tímida de mostrar sus sentimientos

Rui: Makino…

Shigeru: de verdad eres tú (se levanta y la abraza) perdóname cuando e fuiste no pude decírtelo y ahora estas aquí

Makino: está bien pero mantenlo en secreto

Shigeru: casi se me olvida (llama por teléfono) por favor retírese y cobre su dinero de todas formas ya no hay nada que hacer gracias por sus servicios (cuelga y llama a otra persona) por favor asegúrense que se vaya sin ser notado y sin que haga ninguna idiotez (cuelga) Kiroko, perdón Makino desde ahora seremos amigas no las mejores amigas, ahora se

Domyoji: por eso te amo tanto eres impresionante

Makino: ¬ / / / ¬ ¿qué haces aquí?

Rui: ve con él (la empuja)

Shigeru: no se preocupen guardare su secreto _ -

Makino: pero él…

Domyoji la abraza y le dan un beso, Shigeru le susurra a Rui

Shigeru: si la amas ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

Rui: porque con solo verla sonreír es más que suficiente

Shigeru: creo que me falta mucho por aprender

Rui: creo que si n _ n

Jin: (detrás de la puerta) bien hecho Makino me alegro por ti


	29. Chapter 29 Te Atrape!

Al siguiente día

Makino: * lo bueno es que hoy no ire a la escuela, no quiero ver a Tsukasa, ahora no puedo mirarlo a los ojos* u / / / u

Radio: * ultimas noticias, los nuevos empresarios Aoike pueden cambiar el futuro de su familia, según fuentes anónimas es la adquisición de la corporación Smith ya que no aparecen la se hayo un documento donde hace constar esto, pero si aparecen los Smith esto hará que los Aoike se queden con las manos vacías*

Makino: no puede ser, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Kazuya?

Yuki: escuchaste, ¿Qué harás ahora?

Makino: no (suena celular) ¿mamá? Entendido ahorita voy

Makino le avisa al gerente y se va corriendo, Yuki se preocupa porque no le dejo dicho nada

Mientras en la escuela

Rui: Makino, no va a venir no la busques más

Domyoji: quien dijo que la estoy buscando

Akira: está escrito en todo tu rostro

Soujirou: por otra parte, ¿ya habrá encontrado a sus padres?

Akira: por lo que se el avión no aparece es como si se lo trago la tierra, pero yo más creo que los secuestraron

Soujirou: y Tsukasa ¿Dónde están?

Rui: se fue con Makino

Akira: jajaja

Shigeru: Rui, Akira, Soujirou ¿Cómo están?

Rui: suerte chicos yo me voy adiós

Akira y Soujirou: no seas Rui, no nos dejes solo con esa

Rui: lo siento pero me voy

Shigeru: Rui ¿ya te vas?

Rui: si tengo unos asuntos pendientes, pero puedes cuidar a Soujirou y Akira por mí se aburren si no estoy cerca

Akira: ¬ _ ¬ Mentiroso

Shigeru: no tengas pena yo los cuidare por ti

Rui: gracias

Shigeru: n _ n

Soujirou: considérate muerto

Shigeru: bueno vamos a divertirnos tengo un itinerario para hoy solo para nosotros n _ n

Akira y Soujirou: Rui nunca olvidaremos esto

Makino llego corriendo a la casa

Makino: Mamá ya llegue ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién vino?

Sra. Tsukushi: esta señora quiere hablar contigo

Makino mira quién es y se queda perpleja

Sra. Domyoji: hola, no es de mi agrado venir hasta aquí, pero las circunstancias me obligan

Makino: ¿Qué quiere, a que vino?

Sra. Domyoji: como sabrás Tsukasa es mi hijo y hay ciertos rumores que me inquietan

Makino: ¿Cuáles? Se lo resumiré si el que somos novios es cierto

Sra. Domyoji: como te atreves a decirlo tan libremente sabiendo que el ya tiene prometida

Makino: él me dijo que ella no era nada para él

Sra. Domyoji: bueno por lo que veo te le acercaste a mi hijo por su dinero pero si lo dejas en paz te recompensare, secretario Lee traiga el portafolio, (se lo da) ábrelo

Makino: * creo que ya sé que es... * no lo quiero, yo me acerque a su hijo por lo que lleva dentro no por lo de afuera así que por favor tómelo

Sra. Domyoji: de verdad que eres una gran negociadora toma te daré tres maletines más

Sra. Tsukushi: señora mi hija ya le dijo que no lo quería, así que mejor largase de mi casa y si no me entiende (abre un maletín y le lanza el dinero en la cara) esto le hará entender

Sra. Domyoji: se arrepentirán de esto

Secretario Lee: ¿señora está bien?

Sra. Domyoji: suéltame, vámonos

Se va y la mama de Makino cierra la puerta con llave

Sra. Tsukushi: tal como lo pensé

Makino: mamá…

Sra. Tsukushi: ellos dejaron el dinero aquí tirado, recojámoslo esto servirá para pagar las rentas =D

Makino: por un momento pensé que lo hacías por…

Sra. Tsukushi: ¿Qué? ¿Decías algo?

Makino: nada, olvídalo

Sra. Tsukushi: será mejor que tengas cuidado

Makino: ¿Qué dices?

Sra. Tsukushi: olvídalo

Makino: * no sé pero me siento inquieta*

Al siguiente día su familia no estaba le habían dejado una nota diciendo "te deseo lo mejor nos ausentaremos por un tiempo cuídate adiós! Te queremos recuérdalo"

Makino: que extraño últimamente ya no se mantienen en casa siempre se van ellos tres, wow ya es tarde para mi practica

Cuando llego al instituto noto algo extraño en el ambiente, pero no le puso atención y se puso a nadar

Jin: al fin llegaste pez

Makino: (para de nadar) ¿Qué quieres?

Jin: escuche lo de tus padres y me puse a investigar y tengo la corazonada de que ese amiguito tuyo anda tras de esto

Makino: ¿Qué amiguito?

Jin: Kazuya

Makino: por favor no digas estupideces

Jin: analiza bien, él se fue, tus padres desaparecen, ahora él es beneficiado por eso gracias a unos papeles, pero no puede si tu no estas muerta, hay alguien que te quiere matar desde hace tiempo o ¿no es así?

Makino: es una coincidencia pero es Kazuya el nunca haría algo así

Jin: también me contaron que tiene un aliado aquí en la escuela, no sé si es hombre o mujer, yo ya te advertí ten cuidado

Domyoji: (solo escucha lo último) ¿a quién crees que estas amenazando?

Makino: (sale de la piscina) Domyoji, cálmate no es lo que parece, el vino a solo a informarme algo incoherente

Domyoji: ¿Qué cosa?

Jin: bueno es mejor tener precaución no crees, oye tú idiota cuídala ese amiguito de ella es sospechoso (se va)

Makino: ya deja de decir eso _ , Kazuya no es así

Domyoji: ¿Kazuya, ese debilucho es el que está detrás de todo lo que te está pasando?

Makino: eso dice Jin pero no le creo

Domyoji: es verdad es muy idiota para eso

Sakurako: pues no lo creo

Sakurako con un control en la mano lanza un gas que hace dormir a la gente pero Makino semiconsciente jala a Domyoji y lo tira a la piscina, pero fue lo último que hizo ya que ella cayo al suelo

Domyoji: * ¡Makino! *

Sakurako: tal parece que Makino será la única inconsciente de manera buena y Domyoji por ahogado

Makino: no lo creas (le da una patada en la cara)

Sakurako: mi cara, me lo pagaras

Kazuya: detente, la necesitamos viva

Makino: ¿Cómo pudiste?

Kazuya: sabes algo hay personas que suelen tener dos caras, otras que son ricas pero idiotas, como tu novio y otros astutos, como el amiguito de por aquí

Makino: ¡Jin!

Jin: (semiconsciente) ves te lo dije *tsk

Kazuya: cállate (le da una patada en el estómago), ¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar?

Makino: ¡Kazuya detente! Es a mí a quien quieres, así que déjalos en paz

Personas X: hemos sacado al otro de la piscina como ordeno señor (tiran a Domyoji, él esta inconsciente y amamrrado)

Kazuya: esto va a ser memorable, Makino mira como mato a tu querido novio

Makino: no…

Kazuya: me vas a rogar por este tipo, que bello quiero verlo pero a la vez no (estaba a punto de patearlo cuando se escucha como derriban una puerta)

Shigeru: y ves que mi sexto sentido funciona, te dije que sentía que algo andaba mal Rui

Makino: Rui, Shigeru gracias a Dios n _ n

Kazuya: demonios parece que tenemos compañía encárguense de ellos yo me encargo de estos par

Rui: no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos

Akira y Soujirou: nosotros tampoco

Soujirou: no sabía que había una fiesta que mal no me invitaron pero igual me filtro

Rui: ¿Cómo?

Akira: solo vimos la cara que hicieron los dos y nos dio curiosidad

Sakurako: pueden ser mis ídolos pero se interponen en mi camino, atáquenlos

Akira: oooh que valiente se atreve a atacar a alguien cuya familia es líder de la mafia (chasquea los dedos y miles de hombres aparecen de la nada)

Kazuya: esto ya se complicó, Sakurako nos vamos

Makino corre rápido con Domyoji pero Kazuya le da con una silla por detrás y queda inconsciente

Kazuya: no permitiré eso

Rui: y yo no permitiré que te la lleves

Kazuya: entonces dejaras morir a tu otro amigo

Rui: ¿Qué?

Kazuya: él trago una pastilla que le quitara la vida en 24 horas

Sakurako: me dijiste que a Domyoji no le ibas a matar traidor

Kazuya: es cierto no lo voy a matar yo sino la patilla

Sakurako: te matare imbécil

Akira: salva a Tsukasa Rui ahorita vamos nosotros

Kazuya: pues no lo creo (tira una serie de bombas lacrimógenas) me llevare a mi princesa nos vemos

Rui: rayos no puede ser se la llevo, Tsukasa resiste…


	30. Chapter 30 operación rescate

En el hospital

Domyoji: ¿Qué me paso?

Rui: los emboscaron y…

Domyoji: ¿y? dime lo que paso

Akira: tranquilo

Domyoji: un momento… no me digan que…

Soujirou: no te preocupes yo estoy moviendo mis influencias para encontrarla

Akira: y yo mi a mi clan recuerda que somos un equipo, no te preocupes nadie se ha podido esconder del Clan del Dragón Blanco

Domyoji: eso no funcionara ese maldito me las pagara si lo llego a encontrar primero

Rui: Tsukasa perdóname no la pude proteger

Domyoji: Rui, idiota (lo agarra del cuello) ¿Por qué?

Akira: tranquilízate Tsukasa, no creo que Kazuya le vaya hacer algo a Makino

Soujirou: recuerda que necesita que todos los Smith mueran para que él se quede con la herencia

Domyoji: *Makino resiste no mueras que ya voy por ti* me voy de aquí, no hay tiempo que perder

Akira: ¡Tsukasa!

Soujirou: ¡oye detente!

Rui: déjenlo él está bien, recuerden que es un animal salvaje

Domyoji y rui: * resiste Makino, ya voy por ti*

Akira: si es un completo idiota

Domyoji: ¿acaso piensan quedarse ahí parados?

Akira: ya vamos

Soujirou: momento del caos

Rui: creo que gracias a Makino se ha encendido a la bestia

Mientras tanto

Makino: (adolorida) un instante fue y…

Kazuya: sorprendente estas viva, después que te pegara fuerte en el cerebro, al menos creí que se te borro la memoria pero tal parece que no

Makino: soy una Smith recuérdalo

Kazuya: eso lo sé, por eso tengo siempre un plan

Makino: * ¿Qué hará ahora?* no te tengo miedo

Kazuya: sabía que ibas a decir eso pero ya viste como estas, si te niegas sufrirás las consecuencias

Makino se mira y se da cuenta que tiene cadenas que van directo a una corriente eléctrica

Makino: solo quieres nuestro dinero, pero tienes que hacer esto para obtenerlo que patético eres

Kazuya: donde he escuchado eso antes

Makino: ¿de qué hablas?

Kazuya: ya recuerdo hubo cierta persona acá en tu misma posición como es que se llamaba

Makino: *no puede ser… *

Kazuya: al ver tu cara creo que ya sabes de quien o quienes te estoy hablando

Makino: dime ¿Dónde están ellos?

Kazuya: como podría decírtelo… oh ya sé, ellos se fueron a un lugar mejor

Makino: (casi llorando) es imposible mi familia, mi querida familia, te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima (Makino se enfada al punto de ser capaz de romper las cadenas) ¡PAGARAS POR HACERLO!

Kazuya: 0 _ 0 tú no eres un humano eres un monstruo

Makino: mi nombre es Kiroko Smith

Kazuya: ya había planeado que algo así iba a pasar pero sabes yo conozco todas tus debilidades por eso prepare esto para ti

Makino ve a su familia encadenada y se enfada más lo que hace que comience a atacar a Kazuya, pero él ya tenía un plan y con un control con el cual electrocuto a su familia

Makino: ¡no!

Kazuya: será mejor que seas obediente ya han sufrido demasiado por tus rebeldías

Makino: ¿quieres el dinero, eso quieres?

Kazuya: no lo obtendré si no te mato pero sabes yo no te quiero matar, aunque también te quiero a ti como mi esposa, pero eso es posible todavía

Makino: nunca

Kazuya: no lo creo

Persona X: señor tenemos problemas buscan a la señorita Makino

Kazuya: ya sabes que contestar, ¿Por qué preguntas todavía? Me quitas el tiempo

Persona X: es son el Clan de Dragón Blanco es decir el miembro del famoso F4 Akira Mimasaka

Kazuya: retenlos, gana tiempo para que poder hacer eso

Makino: * No puedo hacer nada si mi familia está en peligro, me siento inútil*

Persona X: como usted ordene, veo que le sirvió la proyección que le hice le dije que el programa ese ayudaba a alterar las fotografías y veo que hizo hasta un video

Makino: * proyección falsa, programa* eso quiere decir que no son ellos (agarra una piedra y la lanza) es cierto, que alivio ahora si prepárate para tu castigo como lo quieres liviano o fuerte, pero si ya esta decidido que te hare (sonrisa malvada)

Kazuya: imbécil, tenías que abrir la boca (agarra un tubo)

Makino: atrévete y no lo contaras

Iban a comenzar cuando entro un grupo de hombres a rodearlos, pero no pudieron capturarlos ya que Kazuya lanzo bombas lacrimógenas, las cuales casi impedían que salvaran a Makino, ya que la liberaron gracias a que el padre la había entrenado para estos casos así que fácilmente pudo darle su merecido a Kazuya, pero no pudo llevárselo ya que un mayordomo lo ayudo a escapar.

Mayordomo: discúlpeme señorita pero me lo llevare (lanzándole una bomba lacrimógena en la cara a Makino)

Makino: no escaparas fácilmente (el mayordomo sube a un helicóptero, Makino salta sin poder agarrar el helicóptero)

Mayordomo: nos vemos cuidado al caer

Makino: ¡Kazuya, regrésame a mis padres! ¡Kazuya!

En el helicóptero

Kazuya: (semiconsciente) no puedo Makino-chan ya que sin ellos no puedo atraerte hacia mi

Mayordomo: ya está a salvo joven amo

Mientras maquino caía con los ojos cerrados, ya que la casa donde se encontraba estaba en la orilla de un risco muy alto

Makino: * familia los rescatare eso lo prometo* ¡Domyoji auxilio! ¡aaaaaaaah!

Persona X: ¡Kiroko!

Cuando ve a un hombre volar hacia ella, Makino cree que está muerta y queda inconsciente


	31. Chapter 31 ¡Salva a mi familia!

Ellos la llevan al hospital para tratar las heridas

Doctor: tengo buenas y malas noticias

Domyoji: dígalo de una vez (con cara de intimidación)

Doctor: no se ponga enojado es solo que yo quería que…

Domyoji: ya se lo dije una vez no lo volveré a repetir

Rui: disculpe la rudeza de mi amigo es que la chica es su novia

Doctor: *pobre chica me compadezco de ella* está bien, la buena es que ella está bien, su golpe que tiene en la cabeza, fue solo un pequeño moretón pero no paso a más, tiene todo bien ni un hueso roto, solo moretones que desaparecerán en una semana, lo único que tiene que hacer es no hacer esfuerzo ya que los moretones le van a molestar

Rui: ¿Cuál es la mala?

Doctor: la mala es que ella es un monstruo

Rui: 0 _ 0 ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Doctor: le tuvimos que poner un sedante ya que al mínimo toque de un moretón casi nos mata y eso que estaba inconsciente, solo se levantaba con los ojos cerrados atacaba a todos acertando cada golpe, nos costó ponerle el sedante, ya pueden pasar a la habitación a verla (temblando)

Domyoji: ¿Qué le hizo qué? Como se atreve a tocar a mi novia (Akira y Soujirou lo agarraron porque estaba a punto de darle una paliza al doctor)

Rui: jajaja * son tal para cual la bestia y el monstruo* XD

Akira: ¿de qué te ríes de Rui?

Rui: de nada

Domyoji se dirige a la habitación de Makino y se sienta a la par de ella agarrándole la mano

Domyoji: en lugar que yo te proteja tú me protegiste lo siento, pero cuando vas a despertar, vamos abre los ojos ¡despierta!

Makino: (enojada) ¿acaso no puedes respetar mi tranquilidad?

Domyoji: ya era hora de que despertar

Makino: como que ya era hora (se trata de levantar pero no puede ya que al mínimo movimiento le dolía el cuerpo) como me pude descuidar

Domyoji: ¿Cómo fue que te golpeo? Todo esto es mi culpa por no poderte proteger, soy débil

Makino: no lo pienses así, yo estoy así ya que cuando llegue a esa mansión ese imbécil me boto de la gradas, no solo ya me estaba levantando y ese imbécil me bota y vuelvo a quedar inconsciente

Domyoji: ¿entonces no te golpearon? Pero da igual él te boto

Makino: eso no importa, lo que importa es que él tiene a mis padres y creo que los está haciendo pasar por un mal momento y solo pensar en la posibilidad de que pueda utilizar eso como lo quería hacer conmigo me da rabia

Domyoji: ¿Qué pretendía hacer contigo?

Makino: el me encadeno para electrocutarme y matarme después me mostro a mi familia (casi llorando, Domyoji la abraza, lo cual hace que se quede sorprendida) Domyoji…

Domyoji: no llores yo te ayudare, ya cálmate te prometo que le hare pagar por todo

Makino: me duele Domyoji

Domyoji: lo sé y eso me hace enfadar más

Makino: contare hasta tres. Uno, dos y…

Domyoji: ¿Qué? (Makino le da un puñetazo)

Makino: te dije que me dolía, acaso no ves que me duele el cuerpo

Domyoji: tu sí que sabes cómo matar el ambiente * pero ¿Por qué siento la vista cansada?*

Makino: pero que sueño tengo tu no Domyoji

Domyoji: es extraño yo también me siento así

En ese momento entran los demás

Akira: (con cara de sueño) te sientes mejor Mak…

Rui: *siento que algo malo va a pasar*

Soujirou: (estornudando) miren yo ya me voy porque creo que tengo un resfriado (observa que todos están durmiendo) pero que está pasando aquí todos en el hospital están durmiendo

Kazuya: creo que gracias a tu resfriado no caíste dormido, bueno basta de perder el tiempo me llevare a Makino (llevaba a Makino cargada sale a la ventana y salta a su helicóptero) adiós

Soujirou: eso no te lo permitiré

Soujirou trato de frenar a Kazuya pero él ya lo tenía todo planeado a Soujirou lo rodearon más de 100 hombres, Soujirou fue valiente y se enfrentó a ellos, pero no pudo por lo sucio que pelearon ya que lanzaron bombas, tantas que hicieron que se desmayara y aprovecharon para dejarlo mal herido, cuando despertaron se dieron cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, Tsukasa se había puesto más furioso que de costumbre

Soujirou: lo siento no la pude pro…

Akira: no te esfuerces, él pagara por haber tocado a mis amigos

Rui: no puede ser otra vez se nos escapó y eso que somos el F4, acaso es más fuerte que nosotros

Domyoji: no lo creo

Mientras tanto Makino reacciona y ve que va en un helicóptero directo a una selva virgen, su localización por GPS no es posible, ella se hace todavía la dormida ya que escucha que Kazuya está hablando sobre lo que falta para completar su plan

Kazuya: bueno díganme la condición de la familia Smith

Makino: * ¿la condición de mi familia? ¿Qué les ha pasado?*

Persona X: a los padres mátalos y a las hermanas no quieren cooperar, los padres no paran de jactarse sobre su hija que está afuera

Kazuya: a las hermanas creía yo que ya las habían vendido, un par de chicas así pagan buen dinero

Persona X: así se hará jefe usted dispone del día

Kazuya: mañana al medio día las venderemos así que tienen que estar en buen estado

Persona X: entonces haremos preparare la subasta en el sótano de su hotel, señor una última cosa ¿también pongo a esta chica en la lista?

Kazuya: a ella no idiota a ella la hipnotizare para que olvide a su familia y la hare mía

Persona X: como usted ordene

Makino: así que planeas hacerle eso a mi familia no te lo permitiré

Kazuya: ya sabía yo que esto iba a ocurrir así que iniciare esto ustedes dos agárrenla, bueno comenzare con la hipnotización

Makino: no quiero suéltenme, no quiero olvidar a mi familia a mis amigos ni a la persona que amo, Kazuya por favor hazlo por nuestra amistad que alguna vez tuvimos, te prometo que no levantare cargos no te guardare rencor seré la misma de siempre

Kazuya: la gente como tú me enferma (le pega a Makino una y otra vez hasta cansarse) espero que hayas entendido bien

Makino: _ - así que ya te desahogaste, ahora libera a mi familia te lo suplico, si deseas puedes descargar tu rabia conmigo pero libéralos por favor

Kazuya: todo lo que pida suena tentador, pero no ya que tu familia puede delatarme

Makino: hipnotízalos para que me olviden así no te pasara nada

Kazuya: lo pensare, pero tu dormirás (le pega tan duro en el estómago que la deja inconsciente) que divertido XD

Piloto: (asustado) ya vamos a llegar en cinco minutos joven amo

Kazuya: que bien al fin voy a poder estirar un poco mis piernas

Mientras el F4 se encuentra en la casa de Domyoji

Akira: ¿Qué pasa Domyoji? Recuerda Makino mejor dicho Kiroko es una chica fuerte no la mataran fácilmente

Domyoji: si pero no hay que subestimarlo

Rui: tienes razón

Entra Shigeru

Shigeru: hola a todos no me digan ya se dieron por vencidos, he localizado a Sakurako creo que ella podría darnos información sobre paradero de Kiroko y su familia

Akira: ¿enserio? ¿Dónde está?

Shigeru: aquí está (un guardaespaldas entra con Sakurako) pero creo que me he pasado un poco

Akira: un poco esta inconsciente

Shigeru: la despertare ahorita (le da una patada en el estómago y despierta)

Akira: idiota así no despertara

Shigeru: no pasa nada es solo que me enoja que gente como ella se aproveche de la bondad de los demás y pensar que se lo hizo a Makino me hizo que se me pasara un poco pero despertara en uno, dos y…

Sakurako: (tose) ¿en dónde estoy?

Shigeru: en la casa de Tsukasa para que nos des información, mira que gentilmente te lo pido

Sakurako: información de ese traidor con gusto se la daré

Sakurako le cuenta todo el plan que tiene Kazuya

Sakurako: aunque su plan con las otras personas que tiene es muy distinto, yo de verdad lo siento nunca lo volveré hacer así que por favor déjenme trabajar con ustedes voy a fingir estar al lado de Kazuya para lograr liberar a Makino

Shigeru: yo no quiero verte largo de mi vista

Rui: no espera dijiste otras personas ¿Quiénes?

Sakurako: a los Smith no sé qué tienen que ver ellos con todo esto pero los está tratando bien por ahora pero piensa eliminarlos no sé qué le hicieron ellos a él pero es algo muy feo aunque no me dijo nada solo escuchaba que les decía que a las hermanas les llegara su momento y a la hermana que falta le hará pagar por todo

Rui: ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?

Sakurako: ¿Por qué?

Rui: Makino es Kiroko

Sakurako: ¿Qué? Entonces ella ha de tener el cofre que tanto menciona Kazuya

Rui: haz dicho cofre yo no sabía nada de eso

Domyoji: yo sí y creo saber en dónde está pero hay que ser cautelosos si eso busca eso quiere decir que nos estará vigilando tenemos que pensar en algo

Rui: tienes razón

Shigeru: inclúyanme

Sakurako: no lo puedo creer Makino es…

Soujirou: tengo un plan Sakurako necesitaremos tu ayuda

Shigeru: todavía no lo puede creer lo de Makino ahorita la traeré, Sakurako-chan si no te acercas te pondré a dormir otra vez n _ n

Sakurako: (se acerca rápidamente) ¿Cuál es el plan?

Mientras la madre Makino se encuentra con la madre de Domyoji

Sra. Domyoji: espero que hayas aprendido tu lección

Makino: (adolorida) usted no sabe que está haciendo

Sra. Domyoji: claro que lo sé yo estoy eliminando a los insectos

Makino: estas cadenas que tengo ahorita a usted le pesaran ya que no sabe con quién se mete

Sra. Domyoji: jajaja no me hagas reír una rata callejera como tú amenazándome (entra Kazuya)

Kazuya: ahora que la haz visto me crees Kaede

Sra. Domyoji: si, toma este cheque es tuyo pon la cantidad que deseas

Kazuya: ¿viniste sola como te dije?

Sra. Domyoji: si tu helicóptero me fue a traer, solo yo vine nadie sabe que estoy aquí

Kazuya: encadénenla junto con ella mejor amárrenla a la silla

Sra. Domyoji: ¿Qué? Suéltenme, traidor

Kazuya: cobre este cheque

Sra. Domyoji: mi gente se va a mover y te pudrirás en la cárcel

Kazuya: jajaja si ni encuentran a los Smith como la encontraran a usted

Makino: no subestimes a los Smith

Kazuya: ay amorcito tu familia ya ha sido eliminada

Makino: porque mi familia dime ¿Qué te hicimos?

Kazuya: ¿Qué? Lo preguntas todavía, tu familia hizo que mi padre perdiera su trabajo y viviéramos en la calle

Makino: ¿mi familia?

Kazuya: si tu familia después de que se volvieron famosos, la compañía donde trabajaba mi padre tuvo que cerrar por ustedes y nos quedamos en la calle, acaso no sabes que se siente tener que aguantar hambre, burlas y menosprecio de la gente solo porque te mira sucio

Makino: yo no sabía nada de eso porque no fuiste conmigo te hubiera ayudado

Kazuya: ¿por qué preguntas? Yo fui pero siempre que íbamos nos sacaban como si fuéramos basura por tratar de entrar

Makino: mentira yo nunca supe nada de eso

Kazuya: ¿mentira? yo te envié mensajes, incluso un día te fui a buscar a tu nueva escuela y cuál fue tu respuesta "un ladrón auxilio"

Makino: yo nunca he dicho algo como eso no soy débil yo misma te hubiera enfrentado

Kazuya: estabas con ese Jin

Makino: no me recuerdo y si lo hice te pido perdón, pero libera a mi familia y véngate utilizándome pero no le hagas daño a mi familia

Sra. Domyoji: Makino Tsukushi…

Kazuya: le informo que ese no es el nombre verdadero de ella

Makino: ¡cállate!

Kazuya: a mí nadie me da órdenes o me grita (saca un control remoto apacha un botón y electrocuta a Makino, ella grita)

Sra. Tsukushi: porque no la dejas en paz no vez que ahora tú tienes más dinero que ella puedes hacerla pasar por lo mismo

Makino: * en esa señora nunca se puede confiar un momento… ¿me está ayudando?*

Kazuya: jajaja es cierto dentro de una hora sus hermanas serán subastadas y sus padres serán asesinados

Makino: no… te… dejare… hacerlo

Sra. Domyoji: ¿tienes hermanas? Según mi información solo tenías un hermano

Kazuya: jajaja ni la más mínima idea tiene de quien es ella en realidad solo piense capture a su familia, ella era la única que faltaba, ahora si la mato o me caso con ella yo seré el único heredero de su fortuna ¿ya entendió vieja inútil?

Sra. Domyoji: no puede ser ella es… Kiroko Smith ¿Makino Tsukushi eres Kiroko Smith?

Kiroko: si

Sra. Domyoji: es imposible una chica como tú

Kiroko: siento haberla engañado esto comenzó como un capricho mío, aunque mi padre acepto sin pensarlo en ese momento me pareció extraño pero ahora sé porque lo hizo (entra un mayordomo)

Mayordomo: señor ya es hora de irnos

Kazuya: que lastima cuando me iba a empezar a divertir, adiós amorcito (se va)

Kiroko: imbécil cree que dejare que haga eso solo esperare un poco más para arrancar estas cadenas y salvare a mi familia

Sra. Domyoji: creo que necesitaras mi teléfono para salvar a tus hermanas

Kiroko: vaya cambio el suyo

Sra. Domyoji: no me malinterpretes yo no acepto a una mentirosa pero si a una luchadora

Kiroko: llego la hora ahorita va a presenciar que tan fuerte soy por mi familia (Kiroko se libera de las cadenas) no utilice tanta fuerza

Sra. Domyoji: 0 _ 0 eres un monstruo

Makino: gracias bueno ¿en dónde tiene su teléfono?

Sra. Domyoji: en mi abrigo

Makino agarra en teléfono y marca a Rui

Rui: tu mamá me está llamando

Domyoji: ¿mi mamá? De seguro quiere saber en dónde estoy no le conteste

Rui: si (contesta) hola

Domyoji: te dije que no, haz lo que quieras pero eso si yo no estoy aquí

Rui: cállate no escucho muy bien

Kiroko: Rui soy yo Kiroko

Rui: ¿Kiroko? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de la mamá de Domyoji?

Kiroko: no tengo mucho tiempo salva a mis hermanas están en la subasta que está realizando Kazuya en el sótano de su hotel, el hotel Aoike, parece que va a llevar a mis padres para que miren como las venden por favor sálvenlos porque después mataran a mis padres

Domyoji: entendido, pero y tu ¿en Dónde estás?

Kiroko: Domyoji… (Llorando) vuelvo a escuchar tu voz que bueno yo no sé ni dónde estoy solo veo árboles y escucho a los animales

Domyoji: yo iré por ti así que no mueras resiste es lo único que pido

Kiroko: eso no lo dudes yo cuidare de tu madre adiós (cuelga)

Rui: ¿Domyoji que pasa?

Domyoji: alisten su dinero que vamos a salvar a la familia de Kiroko nos vamos al hotel Aoike

Rui: ¿y Kiroko?

Domyoji: él también tiene a mi madre no sé por qué y no me interesa solo Kiroko me interesa

Rui: no seas así sea como sea es tu madre

Akira: vamos que se nos hace tarde

Shigeru: entrare antes de ustedes por si algo pasa y tu Sakurako no entres solo vigila por si miras algo extraño

Domyoji: Kazuya vas a pagar lo que has hecho te metiste con la gente equivocada

Shigeru: eso tenlo por seguro, bueno equipo F4 y Sakurako movámonos

Soujirou: eso sonó estúpido

Akira: es cierto de pronto se me fue la inspiración (aparece Yuki)

Yuki: equipo F4 yo quiero ayudar a Kiro-chan

Domyoji: ¿kiro-chan?

Yuki: así le digo a kiroko

Todos se dirigieron para el hotel algo que no era muy bueno para Kazuya

Kazuya: comenzaremos en media hora tengan todo preparado

Keiko: no te saldrás con la tuya Kiroko va a salvarnos

Kazuya: calla esa boca (le pega fuerte en la cara)

Kasumi: ¡Keiko! Animal como te atreves (la agarran los guardaespaldas de Kazuya) suéltenme debo darle una lección

Kazuya: ¿lección? Yo te la daré con gusto (le da una patada en el estómago)

Keiko: ¡Kasumi! ¿Estás bien?

Kasumi: yo confió en nuestra hermana Keiko

Kazuya lanza a los padres donde están Keiko y Kasumi

Sr. Smith: hijas ¿están bien?

Kasumi: papá mamá están vivos (los abraza Keiko se le une también)

Sra. Smith: mis niñas

Kazuya: ya basta de eso aparátenlos y llévenlos a la sala especial

Kasumi: no yo quiero estar con mi mamá y mi papá

Keiko agarra a su hermana antes de que Kazuya le golpeara

Kazuya: sí que eres rápida

Keiko: se fuerte confía en nuestra hermana

Keiko se levanta dispuesta a darle a Kazuya cuando Kazuya le dispara

Kasumi: ¡KEIKO NOOOO HERMANA!

Keiko: vive hermana y confía en nuestra hermana ella es más fuerte que nosotros (cae inconsciente y Kazuya cree que está muerta y la manda a tirar al basurero)

Kasumi: (llorando) ¿Por qué mi hermana?

Kazuya: tal parece que se me fue la mano ni modo solo quedaste tú por alguien pequeña como tú pagaran bien


	32. Chapter 32 Subasta

Mientras tanto Yuki está afuera y se topa con un basurero

Yuki: *ouch (mira el basurero que cayo y trata de levantarlo pero mira que una mano sale del mismo) * no puedo gritar porque van a pensar que fui yo moveré su mano para ver si no está muerto, no se mueve… aahhh se movió ¿será un zombi? Llego el fin del mundo Kiro-chan hasta aquí llegue perdóname por no poderte salvar T _ T*

Keiko: a…yu…da

Yuki: está vivo

Yuki abre el basurero y se da cuenta que es Keiko la hermana de Kiroko piensa llamar a una ambulancia pero se da cuenta que los sirvientes de Kazuya pudieran darse cuenta y avisarle así que llama a Soujirou y le conto lo que había pasado Soujirou manda a unos sus hombres para ayudarle y la llevan al Hospital de Akira bajo el nombre de Yuki para que no sospecharan de nada, mientras tanto en la subasta ya iba a terminar

Domyoji: *ya hemos comprado a todas pero como sabré cuales son las hermana, además esta peluca me está matando*

Kazuya: bueno por ultimo he dejado lo mejor una pieza genuina la joya más valiosa (entra Kasumi) la gatita comenzaremos con 5 millones

Domyoji: *debe ser ella, tienen la misma cara, pero es demasiado… *

Persona x: yo doy seis millones

Kazuya: ¿Quién da más? Tal vez nuestro amigo Haru Wave

Rui: yo doy 7 millones

Domyoji: * yo seré quien salve a la hermana de Kiroko* yo doy cincuenta millones

Kazuya: * cincuenta no puedo creer que alguien de tal cantidad solo una familia tan poderosa como lo son los Smith o los Domyoji puede hacerlo, será que ese Haru Wave es Domyoji Tsukasa, probemos* ¿Quién da 100 millones? Si no lo dan no la daré ni por cincuenta millones

Domyoji: * ¿Por qué? Sera que se dio cuenta de soy… * (entra una llamada de Rui) ¿Qué?

Rui: Akira los va a dar así que le pagas después porque ya te descubrió

Domyoji: está bien

Akira: yo Mark White doy el doble

Kazuya: * tal parece que no* vendido al señor Mark White, gracias por venir hoy en la salida se le dará su mercancía

Terminada la subasta ellos mandaron a sus sirvientes para recogerlas y para que no se diera cuenta de que eran ellos las que compraron a todas las chicas rentaron una casa fuera de la ciudad presentaron a las chicas, la hermana de Kiroko iba con un velo en la cara como era virgen eso le pusieron

Sirvientes: como ordenaron aquí se las traemos jóvenes amos

Domyoji: bueno iré directo al grano

Rui: cámbienlas y queman la ropa y el auto en donde las traían, nosotros también debemos hacer esto ¡RAPIDO!

Akira: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto Rui?

Rui: escuche por las mucamas que Kazuya compro una gran cantidad de GPS y los puso en cada chica para ver si éramos el F4 o no y lo puso en todos los que fuimos incluso los que recogieron la mercancía y ya llame a Yuki para que lo hiciera

Soujirou: vamos rápido

Todos hicieron lo que dijo Rui y quemaron todo en distintas partes para que no sospechara incluso los autos, asegurados todos se fueron a la casa de Domyoji

Domyoji: bueno ahora a averiguar quién es su hermana

Akira: eso déjamelo a mí solo veré su cuerpo y la reconoceré (con cara traviesa)

Soujirou: yo te ayudo

Shigeru: idiotas (le da un puñetazo a cada uno) no les permitiré que hagan eso con la hermana de Kiroko ¿acaso no les da vergüenza? entren a las chicas

Mayordomo: como ordene

Las chicas entran llenas de pavor incluso Kasumi ya que se imaginaba lo peor

Kasumi: * tengo miedo… mamá… papá* (llora)

Shigeru al ver eso se pone alegre

Shigeru: creo que ya sé quién es tú la del vestido blanco ¿eres Kasumi?

Domyoji: será posible

Rui: creo que si

Soujirou: bueno una tarea está cumplida

Akira: la otra déjenla a mi gente

Shigeru se acerca a Kasumi

Shigeru: a ver pequeña no tengas miedo nosotros conocemos a tu Hermana Makino, sabes ella no sé como pero nos llamó informándonos de la subasta y sobre tus padres

Kasumi: ¿Kiroko nee-san lo hizo? (a punto de llorar)

Shigeru: si ella mira el que está allá sentado, el que tiene el cabello colocho es el novio de tu hermana

Kasumi: (comienza a llorar) yo soy Kasumi, la hermana menor pero fui la única que pudo sobrevivir Kazuya mato a Keiko enfrente de mi gracias por salvarme, como hubiese querido que…

Domyoji: saquen a todas las demás denles algo de ropa y dinero para que regresen a sus casas, pero eso sí lo que ocurrió aquí es secreto porque si lo dicen las buscare y las matare (las chicas salen asustadas y agradecidas por lo que hizo, mientras Domyoji se le acerca a Kasumi) deja de llorar y se fuerte solo así

Kasumi: puedes enfrentar los problemas ya que las lágrimas no solucionan nada, Kiroko Keiko me lo decía cada vez que lloraba

Domyoji: tu hermana está a salvo ella vendrá mañana por la mañana

Kasumi: ¿Keiko nee-chan?

Domyoji: si

Kasumi se pone a llorar y todos tratan de consolarla en eso entra alguien que ni siquiera Tsukasa se lo esperaba


	33. Chapter 33 mis padres

Tsubaki: ¡TSUKASA ¿Dónde ESTAS?! (Entra a la habitación si darse cuenta de los demás solo mira a Tsukasa con Kasumi llorando y lo malinterpreta)

Domyoji: nee-chan

Tsubaki: (le comienza a pegar) ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas convertido en un monstruo? Ahora son niñas que vergüenza me das como hermano, solo desaparezco un tiempo y ya estas así pero te daré una que te acordaras (sigue pegando, lo cual todos se quedan asustados)

Kasumi: disculpe pero él me salvo

Tsubaki: (sosteniendo a Domyoji casi muerto) enserio Tsukasa ya decía yo que era todo mentira estoy orgullosa de ti (lo tira)

Akira: creo que está muerto 0 _ 0

Soujirou: Tsubaki nee-chan no ha cambiado en nada 0 _ 0

Akira: si es cierto

Shigeru: así que es la hermana mayor (Tsubaki la mira con ojos furiosos) ¿pasa algo malo conmigo) 0 _ 0

Tsubaki: ¿tú quién eres?

Shigeru: la prometida de Domyoji según su madre (Tsubaki la mira más furiosa)

Akira y Soujirou: *va a morir* 0 _ 0

Akira: Tsubaki nee-chan no es lo que parece

Tsubaki: ¿acaso la estas defendiendo? (con ojos asesinos)

Akira: yo nunca iría en contra de Tsubaki nee-chan

Tsubaki: más te vale, oye tú pedazo de mierda no se cuánto dinero le vas a dar a mi madre o ella te dará a ti, solo te advierto que tú nunca serás bienvenida porque gracias a mis informantes sé que Tsukasa tiene novia y es pobre y es por eso que mi madre no lo acepta pero yo le hare cambiar opinión oíste bien no tienes oportunidad así que vete, ¡largo!

Shigeru: disculpa pero yo ya lo sé

Tsubaki: así que lo sabes (mira a su hermano) hermanito yo defenderé tu amor por eso estoy aquí, ahora me encargare de ella (empuña las manos)

Shigeru: (comienza a sudar del miedo) yo también les estoy ayudando

Tsubaki: enserio que alegre porque no lo dijiste antes

Soujirou: porque no la dejo hablar y la amenazo sin escucharla antes *mierda se me fue ahora…* (observa que Tsubaki lo miraba con ojos asesinos)

Tsubaki: ¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo

Soujirou: que Shigeru no habla de una vez se queda callada Tsubaki nee-chan no tiene la culpa de nada 0 _ 0

Shigeru: *cobardes vaya F4 de geniales no tienen nada* además nunca me podría comparar con Kiroko Smith

Tsubaki: ¿Kiroko no es Makino Tsukushi?

Domyoji despierta después de ser agarrado como un muñeco de boxeo

Domyoji: Kiroko Smith es su verdadero nombre

Tsubaki: eso quiere decir que al final terminaron juntos que emoción y tú pequeña ¿quién eres?

Kasumi: yo soy Kasumi Smith la hermana Menor de Kiroko Smith

Tsubaki: pero no estabas desaparecida

Kasumi: si pero Domyoji nee-chan me salvo

Entre todos le explican lo que está pasando a Tsubaki ella se indigna y promete vengarse también en nombre de la familia de Kiroko

Akira: me informan que ya tienen los cuerpos de los padres de Kiroko

Rui: los cuerpos…

Soujirou: no me digas que…

Kasumi: papá, mamá no puede ser

Tsubaki: explícate bien Akira si no quieres que te dé una lección

Akira: s lo que paso fue que le page cinco veces más al asesino de los padres de Kiroko que Kazuya contrato y acepto el alegremente, eso si guardo el secreto al escuchar el nombre de nuestro clan, él les disparo en una parte no vital del cuerpo, como Kazuya no estaba ahí viendo el les dio una sustancia para dormir y así se los pudo llevar y se los dio a mis hombres ellos ya quemaron la vestimenta y todo lo que traía el asesino junto con las pertenencias que tenían los padres de Kiroko en diferentes lugares, Kasumi…

Tsubaki: no te le acerques pervertido

Akira: está bien solo le iba a decir que sus padres están a salvo en el hospital y mañana vendrán a la casa

Kasumi: gracias a Dios todos estamos bien solo falta Kiroko, espero que este bien

Mientras tanto

Kiroko: *mamá, papá, hermanas espero que estén bien con todo mi corazón nos volveremos a ver eso ténganlo por seguro* yo ¡saldré de aquí!

Sra. Domyoji: eso tenlo por seguro saldremos las dos así que resiste un poco más

Kiroko: no me estoy rindiendo, no se preocupe por mi estaré bien, creo que como soy Kiroko me está alentando

Sra. Domyoji: yo te aprobé por tu eres valiente y fuerte una persona así necesita la corporación

Kiroko: eso creo n _ n

Sra. Domyoji: * y aun sonríe de verdad me has enseñado varias cosas en este lapso de tiempo* n _ n

Vigilante A: creo que ya le afecto que la estemos va de electrocutar cada dos horas

Vigilante B: si el jefe se entera te va a matar


	34. Chapter 34 mi madre aparecio

Entra Kazuya a la habitación

Kiroko: (finge que todavía esta encadenada) ¿Qué quieres?

Kazuya: te vengo a dar buenas noticias tus hermanas ya han sido vendidas bueno solo una de ellas es una lástima hubiera recaudado más con ella y tus padres ya no están

Kiroko: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?

Kazuya: bueno Kasumi fue vendida y Keiko la tuve que matar…

Cuando siente Kiroko le da con la cadena y descubre que ella se había liberado junto con la Sra. Domyoji

Kiroko: te dije que no les hicieras nada ahora es tiempo de mi venganza

Kazuya: no me sorprende que algo así pasara siendo tú (Kazuya la rodea) ves no estoy solo

Kiroko: crees que me detendrás solo por rodearme así, ahora estoy mejor que nunca me dista la razón para darte una buena paliza, yo fui entrenada para esto

Sra. Domyoji: ¡vamos Kiroko tú puedes!

Kiroko comienza a pelear con los guardaespaldas, pero Kazuya agarra a la mamá de Domyoji y le advierte

Kazuya: si no paras de pelear yo aprieto el gatillo y ella morirá me pregunto qué diría tu novio al saber que tú la dejaste morir

Kiroko: eres un… (Paro de pelear)

Sra. Domyoji: por favor no pares de pelear no te preocupes por mí

Kiroko: yo protegeré el corazón de Tsukasa aunque me cueste la vida, porque sé que en el fondo del corazón de Tsukasa usted es una persona muy importante para él

Sra. Domyoji: (casi llorando) Kiroko… perdóname ahora sé porque él te ama tanto gracias por cuidarlo

Kazuya: ¡BASTA NO PUEDO MÁS! Porque estando lejos y a punto de morir no dejas de pensar en él dime una cosa ¿Por qué no fui yo? Si hubiera sido yo nada de esto hubiera pasado

Kiroko: ¿Por qué? Es fácil el comprendía bien mis sentimientos, nunca me obligo, siempre me enseñaba lo que era el amor verdadero (Makino recuerda todos los momentos que tuvo con Tsukasa y todos los guardaespaldas le comenzaron a golpear duro) *Tsukasa perdóname si no logro cumplir nuestra promesa pero sabes yo no tengo nada de que arrepentirme tú me mostraste todo lo que me faltaba por aprender*

Kazuya: paren creo que ya quedó inconsciente o a lo mejor murió

Sra. Domyoji: monstruo eres un monstruo, algún día pagaras por esto

Kazuya: me alaga pero ahora es su turno (comienza a golpearle pero al poco tiempo queda inconsciente, Kazuya piensa que ha muerto, al menos eso es lo que piensa) pero que débil vayan y desháganse de ella, mejor aún déjenla en la puerta de su casa será un pequeño regalo de mi parte para Domyoji

Mientras en la casa de Domyoji

Tsubaki: al fin se durmió Kasumi Domyoji

Domyoji: gracias hermana ella ha tenido que pasar por mucho todo este tiempo, yo quiero borrar eso de su mente porque yo creo que Kiroko no la quiere ver triste a su familia

Tsubaki: Tsukasa has madurado bastante me alegro por ti pero ¿Qué harás ahora nuestra madre también ha desaparecido?

Domyoji: le he dicho a todos que vengan a vivir a esta casa por un tiempo no debemos estar separados para que Kazuya no tenga oportunidad he movido papeles de admisión para la amiga de Kiroko, pero hay algo que me inquieta bastante la familia con la que Kiroko estaba viviendo todo este tiempo ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, nuestra madre debe estar bien yo sé que Kiroko la está protegiendo en algún lugar

Tsubaki: si tienes razón (mira a la ventana y ve que un carro lanza algo) Tsukasa mira podría ser que…

Domyoji: vamos a ver que es mayordomo sigan al carro

Mayordomo: como usted ordene joven amo

Domyoji y Tsubaki salen corriendo al llegar a la sala ven que los sirvientes están alterados y ve que la bolsa está en el centro

Domyoji: ¿Qué es?

Sirvienta: (llorando) perdóneme joven amo pero será mejor que usted mire

Tsubaki: Tsukasa voy a ir a ver

Domyoji: no hermana voy a ver yo (Tsukasa ve y no puede creer lo que ve ante sus ojos) ma… má

Tsubaki: ¿Qué es Tsukasa?

Domyoji: (casi llorando) es nuestra madre

Sirvienta: señorita esto venia junto con el cadáver

Tsubaki: (corre a verificar los signos vitales) pronto traigan la caja de primeros auxilios

Domyoji: acaso no ves que ha muerto

Tsubaki: no está muerta esta inconsciente

Domyoji: eso decía en la nota

Tsubaki: (tratando de despertar a su mamá) no algo peor decía "Kiroko es la siguiente, pero primero me divertiré un poco con ella"

Domyoji: dame la nota tengo que leerlo para comprobarlo (se la quita a Tsubaki y la lee) hay una posdata aquí dice "te mando una foto de recuerdo" (Domyoji revisa pero no ve nada) no hay foto

Tsubaki: ¡oh por Dios! Voltea la hoja

Domyoji: (ve que Kiroko está gravemente herida y ve que la tiene en una sala de tortura) ¡LO HARE PEDAZOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Tsubaki: cálmate Tsukasa yo sé que duele pero

Domyoji: cállate cómo quieres que me calme si Kiroko esta…

Sra. Domyoji: Tsu… kasa… ¿eres tú?

Tsubaki: mamá estás viva (llorando)

Domyoji: madre soy yo

Sra. Domyoji: nunca me habías dicho madre antes creo que Kiroko tenía razón

Domyoji: ¿sabes en dónde está? Dime por favor

Sra. Domyoji: no lo sé solo escuchábamos el ruido de la naturaleza

Tsubaki: ¿estábamos? Eso quiere decir que estabas junto con Kiroko

Sra. Domyoji: si, Tsubaki ayúdame a levantarme para poder explicárselos ( Tsubaki la sienta en una silla) al principio yo sabía que él la había secuestrado, él me llamo para que le diera dinero por hacer eso pero yo le dije que se lo daría hasta que la viera y me dijo que mandaría a alguien en dos horas para que me fuera a traer, al principio sentí que algo andaba mal así que prendí el GPS de mi celular por si algo me pasara y así fue cuando le di el cheque el me traiciono atándome a una silla junto a Kiroko, ella estaba conectada a una corriente y fue entonces cuando él me dijo el verdadero nombre de ella, él la hizo sufrir electrocutándola

Tsubaki: la electrocuto que maldad

Domyoji: Dios te ruego que no muera mi Kiroko (Domyoji recuerda su sonrisa y sus momentos con ella) ¡NO MUERAS EN MANOS DE ÉL!

Tsubaki: Tsukasa…

Sra. Domyoji: de verdad que son iguales los dos, pero ya no la sigue electrocutando porque ella se liberó con su propia fuerza solo recordarlo me da escalofríos y así fue como ella te llamo pero creo que fue en vano por que mataron a su hermana y a sus padres ella al escuchar eso se enojó demasiado y comenzó a pelear pero él me agarro me amenazo con un pistola, ella accedió y comenzaron a pegarle muy fuerte (llora) pobre chica no creo que sobreviva de ahí continuo conmigo pero quede inconsciente rápidamente, no sé qué hicieron con ella

Domyoji: Kiroko te prometo que te salvare lo más pronto posible así que resiste


	35. Chapter 35 hora de escapar

Han pasado ya tres meses desde la desaparición de Kiroko, Domyoji no se ha rendido pero sus compañeros tratan cada día junto a la familia de Kiroko a convencerlo de la realidad que todos ya suponen

Domyoji: ella debe estar viva esperándome acaso no lo entienden

Akira: es lo que todos desearíamos pero mira el tiempo que ha pasado ella…

Domyoji: (lo agarra del cuello con una cara furiosa) ni se te ocurra pensarlo ella ¡está viva! (Keiko entra corriendo)

Keiko: Domyoji suéltalo (lo tira y Keiko corre a verlo)

Akira: se ha vuelto más violento

Keiko: ¿más? 0 _ 0 pero ¿Qué le vio mi hermana?

Akira: ella fue la única bueno también la hermana pero Kiroko es diferente

Keiko: ¿Qué quieres decir con diferente?

Akira: él se enamoró de la golpiza que le dio esa vez (Akira le contó la historia de ellos dos) y creo que ahora sabes porque se ha vuelto más violento

Keiko: mi hermana al fin lo encontró me alegro por ella, pero como quisiera que ella estuviese aquí

Mientras tanto

Kiroko: *es ahora o nunca tengo que salir de aquí llevo mucho tiempo…* (entra Kazuya)

Kazuya: ola Kiroko como amaneciste

Kiroko: con ganas de salir

Kazuya: que chistosa eres nunca podrás salir de aquí y ver a tu querido Domyoji

Kiroko: n _ n he puesto una bomba en toda tu casa incluyendo el helicóptero

Kazuya: que mentiras dices si no puedes ni salir del cuarto

Kiroko: pues mira las cadenas están rotas (se las enseña)

Kazuya: eres… un monstruo

Kazuya trata de golpearla pero no puede ya que Kiroko recuerda lo que su padre le enseño de lucha y logra escapar

Kiroko: creo que aquí estoy a salvo apretare el botón

Lo aprieta y el viento fuerte la hace volar hacia el otro costado de la isla donde unas personas la recogen, mientras que en las noticias informan sobre la gran explosión en la casa de verano de Aoike, Domyoji se dirige al hospital donde esta Kazuya gravemente herido y logra hablar con él

Domyoji: Kazuya ¿Dónde está ella?

Kazuya: n _ n no… lo… sé

Domyoji: (lo agarra) DIMELO

Enfermera: no lo agarre así no ve que esta grave

Kazuya: déjeme solo

Enfermera: pero no hable mucho (se va)

Domyoji: dímelo

Kazuya: no lo sé ella ha de haber muerto en esa explosión ya que ella provoco

Domyoji: ¿qué tratas de decir Kiroko lo hizo?

Kazuya: ella en verdad es un monstruo huir y arrancar esas cadenas

Domyoji: ¿cadenas haz dicho? (con cara furiosa)

Kazuya: pégame si quieres he logrado mi objetivo, separarte de ella para siempre

Domyoji: sabes algo ella siempre está conmigo y como sé que vas a morir aquí no te hare nada pero te diré algo yo la encontrare no sé cuánto me lleve pero la encontrare

Mientras Kiroko

Kiroko: ¿Dónde estoy?

Carlota: querida no te muevas tanto que tus heridas son muy fuertes ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kiroko: yo me llamo 0 _ 0… no lo sé

Carlota: era de suponerlo, no te esfuerces demasiado algún día va a volver así que descansa hasta que eso pase

Kiroko: gracias *aunque ni sé que me paso ¿Por qué tendré estas heridas que me están matando del dolor?* n _ n

Carlota: te vengo a ver después con tu almuerzo

Kiroko: gracias señora

Carlota: dime carlota (se va)

Kiroko: Carlota que simpática la señora, bueno ahora ¿Qué hago? No se ni quien soy, que decepción (se agarra la cabeza) vamos esfuérzate en recordar

Miriam: mi madre te dijo que no te esfuerces así que hazle caso ella es la mejor médico que hay en la isla

Kiroko: perdón

Miriam: como si el perdón fuera suficiente entonces

Kiroko: porque existirían los policías

Miriam: jajaja eso no iba a decir pero estuvo bueno ¿dónde lo aprendiste? perdón se me olvido que tienes amnesia

Kiroko: no hay problema pero mientras decías eso una voz resonaba en mi cabeza (entra alguien)

José: n _ n Miriam te traje tu pedido (ve a Kiroko) *pero que bonita es ella incluso con todo el cuerpo herido* n / / / n hola mi nombre es José y tú preciosa ¿Cómo te llamas? (trata de agarrarle la mano cuando Miriam intervino)

Miriam: no la toques con tus sucias manos

José: ¿estas celosa? n / / / n ¡que feliz me siento!

Kiroko: jajajaja ouch me duele reír pero tengo ganas de reír XD

José: *pero que linda sonrisa creo que me enamore* n / / / n

Miriam: solo en tus sueños José, será mejor que te vayas ella necesita descansar, nos vemos

Kiroko: gracias Miriam, José adiós

Ha pasado ya tres semanas de que encontraron a Kiroko y ella ya se siente mejor y ha comenzado a trabajar para poderles pagar todo lo que hicieron por ella pero no se recuerda de nada así que optaron por ponerle un nombre mientras que ella recuerda

José: buenos días Doña Carlota aquí le vengo a dejar el pedido que me hicieron

Carlota: gracias ahorita te pago

José: ¿esta Kira?

Carlota: parece que te has encariñado con ella

José: ella es muy fascinante

Carlota: solo porque es fascinante no te da derecho de tener su corazón

José: eso lo sé aunque no sé tiene algo que la hace diferente me pregunto si tiene novio

Carlota: mejor sigue haciendo tus entregas

Miriam: si porque ella está fuera de tu alcance jejeje

José: Miriam eres malvada

Kiroko: doña carlota ya termine de clasificar los pescados me iré a venderlos

José: te ayudo a llevarlos Kira

Kiroko: gracias

Cuando llegaron al mercado vieron que la prensa estaba ahí

Kiroko: y ¿Qué querrán ellos?

José: creo que están haciendo un reportaje sobre la isla en la prensa ya que después de esa explosión nuestra isla se ha vuelto famosa

Kiroko: *explosión me recuerdo que tenía algo de culpa por eso pero no recuerdo la razón* - _ -

José: tierra llamando a Kira

Kiroko: ¿me dijiste algo?

José: hace un momento estabas ida acaso ¿recordaste algo?

Kiroko: no lo sé

Reporteros: buenos Días me podrían compartir un poco su experiencia en estos últimos días

Kiroko: pues vera yo no sé (José la corta)

José: si cariño no sabes ni por dónde empezar, primero que nada somos recién casados, segundo en la venta nos va bien y tercero esperamos tener muchos hijos juntos

Reporteros: bueno este es un conmovedor relato nos despedimos desde la isla más popular del país (se va)

Kiroko: (enojada) ¿Por qué dijiste eso? IDIOTA (le da un golpe en la cabeza)

José: lo siento solo quería ayudarte (ve que esta distraída) Kira ¿Qué tienes?

Kiroko: es solo que siento algo que mi corazón se va a estallar en lágrimas y no sé la razón

José: tranquilízate Kira aquí estoy yo, recuerda soy tu amigo o ¿no?

Kiroko: si pero...

Miriam: ¡Kira! (corre hacia ella) tengo buenas noticias

Kiroko: ¿Cuáles?

Miriam: nos iremos a Tokio la otra semana de vacaciones solo nosotras dos

Kiroko: pero y Doña Carlota

Miriam: ya sabes ella no quiere porque quiere dormir en casa

Kiroko: será bueno dejarla sola

Miriam: no te preocupes por mi mamá ella ya tiene quien le cuide (con cara traviesa)

Kiroko: no lo puedo cree

Miriam: el papá de José acepto felizmente

José: 0 _ 0 NOOOO

Kiroko: jajaja

José: Kiroko, Miriam llévenme con ustedes

Miriam: te aceptaremos si pagas la comida

José: - _ - nunca aceptaría eso, tú comes como una bestia

Miriam: u _ U bueno te quedaras con ellos

José: está bien tú ganas yo voy a pagar la comida

Miriam: y hospedaje

José: ¡¿Qué?!

Miriam: está bien quédate y Kira no tendrá donde dormir

Kiroko: no te preocupes por mi (con cara de inocente) tu eres mi amigo no estás obligado a hacerlo

José: * no puede ser Kira se quedara en la calle* está bien yo pago

Miriam: bueno Kira mañana nos vamos

Kiroko: Miriam no se te olvide que me dirás donde me encontraron

Miriam: (sonrisa falsa) claro (José y ella se van con doña Carlota)

Kiroko: bueno seguiré vendiendo


	36. Chapter 36 Mi nombre es Kira

Llegando la noche Kiroko regreso a la casa y vio que algo extraño pasaba a lo cual se escondió para ver qué sucedía pero para su sorpresa José Miriam y Doña Carlota estaban hablando seriamente

Doña Carlota: Miriam ¿estas segura que eso te pidió, no abras escuchado mal?

Miriam: no escuche bien

José: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto solo porque Kira quiere saber dónde fue encontrada?

Doña Carlota: acaso ¿no sabes?

Miriam: no se lo he dicho

Doña Carlota: Kira fue encontrada en la selva prohibida ¿sabes al menos porque le dicen selva prohibida?

José: no lo sé, nunca lo había escuchado 0 _ 0

Doña Carlota: idiota, se llama así porque desde hace dos años unos ricos la compraron y quien entraba ahí nunca regresaba, el único que regreso pero murió poco después fue mi esposo el papá de Miriam…

José: pero Miriam nunca lo había mencionado

Doña Carlota: eso fue porque él se fue a la marina y nunca regreso pero fue antes que naciera, a mí me sorprendió verle ya que en la forma en que lo vi fue en la misma forma que encontré a Kira

José: ¿Cómo fue?

Doña Carlota: con cadenas muy gruesas en pies, manos y su cuello, sus manos estaban ensangrentadas y lo más curioso es que tenía un control en la mano, pero al revisarle el cuerpo estaba llena de moretones y tengo la impresión de que ella tiene que ver con la gran explosión que hubo

José: estas diciendo de que ella puede que hubiese sido secuestrada por alguien al igual que tu esposo

Doña Carlota: la misma persona

Miriam: mamá cuéntale lo que te dijo papá antes de morir

Doña Carlota: lo que él me dijo fue que el joven que lo tenía secuestrado le dijo que la razón por la que estaba ahí era por una chica llamada Kiroko Smith ya que él la haría pagar, él me hizo prometer que protegería a esa chica por si la encontrase

José: no me digan que ella es…

Miriam: mi mamá no lo sabe pero ese nombre lo hemos escuchado por la radio estos últimos meses

José: ahora que lo recuerdo lo he escuchado la buscan varias personas por una empresa de su familia, he oído también que él que vivía en la mansión que estaba del otro lado de la isla está en el hospital en coma y que solo esperan que despierte para procesarlo por la supuesta desaparición de la chica y su familia ¿cierto?

Doña Carlota: ahora entiendes porque no debemos llevarla allá

José: lo entiendo, existe la posibilidad de que ella sea y si vuelve ahí puede que la capturen nuevamente

Miriam: por eso he pensado llevarla a la playa para hacerle pensar que ella venia de un naufragio, además pienso llevarla al salón para que le corten el cabello y se lo dejen corto para que cuando vayamos mañana a Tokio sea irreconocible y no le pase nada

Kiroko: * ellos siempre piensan en mi como de la familia les debo demasiado…* (toca la puerta) ¡ya llegue Doña Carlota he tenido una buena venta otra vez!

Doña Carlota: ¿nos habrá escuchado?

José: iré averiguar (corre y abre la puerta) n _ n Kira mi amor regresaste

Kiroko: - _ - ¿quieres que te demuestre la fuerza de mi brazo?

José: bueno pero no te enojes

Miriam: te lo mereces por andar de casanova con Kira

Kiroko: ¿José qué haces aquí?

José: bueno yo…

Doña Carlota: diciéndole cuáles son sus límites ya que va a ir a viaje con ustedes

Miriam: Kira acompáñame te enseñare el lugar

Kiroko: * si les digo que... mejor no, ellos pensaran que se la verdad* esta bien

Miriam, Kiroko y José se fueron a la playa

Miriam: aquí te encontramos con mi madre

Kiroko: siempre que vengo aquí siento una melancolía y escucho que me llaman pero creo que me estoy volviendo loca porque no recuerdo

José: (la abraza) recuerda que nosotros estaremos ahí para ti no lo dudes

Kiroko: si gracias

Miriam: José nosotras nos vamos ya que tenemos maletas que preparar

Kiroko: gracias por todo se los agradezco

José: ya no pienses en eso solo relájate estas con nosotros

Miriam: si mientras estés aquí puedes relajarte todo lo que quieras

Mientras en Tokio

Sra. Smith: joven Domyoji sé que le duele como a mí pero hay que ser fuertes ella no hubiese querido que estuviera así ella hubiese deseado que usted viviera feliz ya que aunque ella este… aunque esté muerta está viva en nuestros corazones

Domyoji: tal parece que ella salió igual que usted, pero algo me dice que está viva

Sra. Domyoji: ven a la pequeña recepción para declarar que Kiroko está muerta y aunque no esté su cuerpo aquí le hare su tumba, estarán ahí toda la familia, su familia y amigos estarán ahí también

Domyoji: está bien pero no cuente conmigo

Al siguiente día era el inicio del viaje los tres amigos no sabían a que se dirigían

Kiroko: WOW qué bello es Tokio, está lleno de edificios de autos y miren hay demasiados restaurantes

José: ¿te gusta? * parece que no recuerda haber estado aquí*

Miriam: vayamos para ese comercial hoy inauguran la segunda parte será emocionante

Entran y ven que una gran cantidad de reporteros se aglomeran alrededor de unas personas

José: vámonos aquí está muy ruidoso

Miriam: es verdad vámonos (se fueron sin darse cuenta de que dejaban atrás a Kiroko, ella estaba distraída al ver muchos almacenes)

Kiroko: WOW esto parece de otro planeta * _ *

Pero lo que no se había percatado es que los F4 estaban ahí y esa era la razón de que periodistas se encontraban ahí y además inauguraban la segunda parte del comercial de los Domyoji

Rui: *que aburrido tratare de escapar de aquí* (se sale de todo el grupo sin ser visto) todo parece gris, tal parece que su mamá lo hizo con el propósito de distraerlo un poco *creo que ha sido duro para él más hoy que ha enterrado a su ser más querido aunque no esté ahí el cuerpo pero todos sabemos que en realidad ya no está en este planeta, Tsukasa sí que eres un idiota yo sé que aun piensas que ella está viva por eso no fuiste si no que lloraste solo, palabra que te leído la mente fuiste cuando ya nadie estaba ahí, para hablarle a la tumba y llorar aunque creo que tu madre te ha leído también que hasta la hora de la inauguración cambio, bueno es tu madre* bueno me iré (ve a kiroko pero no la reconoce al momento) que chica se queda deslumbrada ante un vitrina de peces * pero si es…* (corre hacia ella)

Kiroko: * _ * que bonitos iguales a los de la isla

Rui: ¿kiroko eres tú?

Kiroko: 0 _ 0 *rayos me he descuidado doña Carlota me lo encargo y me he descuidado, bueno tranquilízate y has lo que te dijo ella* n _ n vaya susto me ha dado pero lamento decirle que yo me llamo Kira y no Kiroko

Rui: no mientas (la agarra duro) ¿Por qué te ocultas acaso…?

Kiroko: por favor suélteme que me lastima

José: (los separa bruscamente y Kiroko es salvada por Miriam) déjala en paz acaso no escuchaste lo que te dijo

Kiroko: José no venimos en busca de pelea recuerdas, venimos a divertirnos y usted (mirando a Rui) que le quede claro mi nombre es Kira Kawasaki

Miriam: vámonos Kira ya tuvimos mucho (el resto del F4 se acerca y ellos se alejan)

Akira: estas bien Rui tu cara esta pálida

Rui: acabo de ver a alguien que se parece mucho a Kiroko, mejor dicho la acabo de ver

Akira: ¿de que estas hablando?

Domyoji: (con cara triste) ya se te subió el calor, me largo de aquí adiós

Soujirou: parece que no está de ánimos hoy

Akira: recuerda que nuestra querida amiga ya no está aquí

Rui: vamos no debemos perderle de vista

Mientras tanto

Miriam: KIRA SE CONSIENTE Y NO… AAAH ¡QUE PREOCUPADA ESTABA!

Kiroko: pero si no soy una niña

José: lo sé pero dime acaso no piensas en nosotros sabes no diste un gran susto al ver que no estabas con nosotros y luego vimos como ese tipo te agarro nos asustó mucho, yo creí que te habían vue…

Miriam: que te habían agarrado unos pervertidos y José corrió a salvarte la vida, mi pobre Kira paso un mal momento (la abraza al punto de que ella queda inconsciente) ¿Kira? ¡¿Qué hice?! WAAA T _ T

José: KIRA responde por favor (Domyoji iba pasando y se les queda viendo)

Domyoji: pero que ruidosos * esa chica se parece a… imposible ella no tenía el cabello corto* (se va)

Kira: * siento la presencia de alguien que conozco* 0 _ 0

José: ¿te sientes bien?

Miriam: perdóname Kira

Kira: no hay problema estoy bien, vayamos a esa tienda de instrumentos

Entran y ella siente nostalgia al ver tantos instrumentos y toca la tecla de un piano y se le viene a la mente una niña cuyo sueño es convertirse en una reconocida pianista a nivel mundial

Kiroko: habrá sido eso un espejismo, bueno es hora de irme (ve que ellos están tocando todo mal) Miriam deja eso así no se hace

Miriam: ¿Qué acaso tu sabes tocar violín?

Kiroko: no lo sé pero he visto que lo hacen con elegancia mira (lo agarra y ellos se quedan asombrados)

Miriam: eres genial Kira

José: si era de esperarse de Kira

Miriam: acaso estas diciendo de que yo no sirvo para nada

José: no es así (mira a su alrededor) ¿Por qué la gente nos mira?

Dueño: disculpen pero parece que la gente se ha equivocado y cree que su amiga va a tocar algo

Miriam: KIRA DEJA ESO AHÍ

Dueño: señorita si sabe cómo tocarlo se lo regalo a cambio de que toque algo para mi tienda

Kiroko: no sé si sé tocarlo pero la verdad es que quiero pasar desapercibida (nota el ambiente) pero creo que esto puede bajar las ventas de su tienda ¿verdad?

Dueño: si y le agradecería que hiciera el intento

Kiroko: bueno aquí voy (comienza a tocar el violín)

Personas: pero que hábil es, es como estar enfrente de alguien con experiencia es toda una profesional mira cómo se mueve

Miriam: creo que ella no es como nosotros después de todo ^ ^ )

José: creo que ella es esa chica

Miriam: entonces sabes que significa

José: si, haremos lo que ella nos dijo

- flashback-

Doña Carlota: si descubren o ella descubre quien es en realidad deben venir inmediatamente a la isla sin importar que

José: pero ¿Por qué? Ella encontraría a su familia ¿no?

Miriam: acaso no captas idiota no sabemos quién le hizo todas esas heridas a ella, de solo pensar que también tenía cadenas en manos, pies y cuello me dan ganas de… (Temblorosa)

Doña Carlota: tranquila mi niña

José: ¿pero de que están hablando?

- END FLASHBACK-

José: es hora de irnos

Miriam: solo que termine porque parece que está feliz haciéndolo

José: ella es como una niña

Miriam: eso es verdad

Kiroko termina de tocar y todos le aplauden pero ahí cerca estaba el F4 y les llamo la atención que estaba un grupo de personas ahí

Akira: ¿Qué será eso?

Soujirou: debe ser alguien importante o alguien haciendo algo

Akira: vayamos a ver

Rui: (ve que dentro de la tienda hay un espejo y ve el reflejo de Kiroko y Domyoji se percata de eso también ambos corren hacia allá) Tsukasa espera

Domyoji: (llega y se logra meter dentro de la multitud y se le cerca) te encontré al fin Kiroko

Kiroko: ¿Quién eres tú? Yo me llamo Kira Kawasaki no Kiroko

Domyoji: pero tú

Kiroko: si ya sé que me parezco a ella pero no lo soy entendiste tengo a mi familia y me está esperando adiós (se va pero Domyoji la detiene la gente ya se había ido)

Domyoji: si no eres tu Kiroko dime ¿Cómo es que sabes de instrumentos

José: oye ¿Qué le estás haciendo? Ella aprendió con mi abuelo él tenia su tienda y ella llegaba ayudarle

Domyoji: tú ¿Qué eres de ella?

José: su prometido (y la agarra de los hombros y se va con ella)

Domyoji: como hubiese querido haber dicho lo mismo (se va pero Miriam le sigue) ya te vi ¿Qué quieres?

Miriam: ¿Por qué no le has detenido?

Domyoji: ella no es Kiroko si lo hubiera sido ella me hubiera abofeteado además ella no tenía ese collar

Miriam: ¿collar?

Domyoji: si ella tenía un collar que era de su madre y yo le hice un dije de una rosa de diamantes con un rubí en el centro, nunca supo que yo se lo di ya que se lo deje a su madre que en ese tiempo era su nana y ella se encargó de ponérselo en su caja, nunca fui capaz de decírselo… pero ¿Por qué se lo digo a alguien que ni siquiera conozco?

Miriam: pareciera que querías hablar con alguien parece que mi hermana fue confundida por una persona que es amada por alguien como tú

Domyoji: ¿hermana? Parece que es imposible que ella este aquí n _n… hubiese querido haberla podido salvar

Miriam: ¿Qué? ¿De quién?

Domyoji: que te importa, desaparece porque te matare ya que me hiciste hablar de más

Miriam: en ti no puedo confiar, eres peligroso para ella (se va)

Domyoji: ¿Qué dijiste? 0 _ 0 ella entonces es… espera

Miriam: *mierda la cague* atrápame si puedes (se va corriendo muy rápido y no la logra agarrar)

Domyoji: ¿Qué queria decir? ¿Será que ella? A saber estoy confundido

Domyoji les cuenta todo lo sucedido a todos

Tsubaki: crees que ella es Kiroko

Domyoji: no lo sé, pero

Rui: sentiste lo mismo

Domyoji: ¿a qué te refieres?

Rui: U _ U era de esperarse, tenía una mirada de perdida

Shigeru: ¿a qué te refieres?

Rui: yo creo que Kiroko perdió la memoria y es por eso que no nos reconoció, Domyoji sabes a ¿Dónde fueron?

Domyoji: no

Akira: creo que estamos donde empezamos

Kasumi: Tsukasa-san ha despertado, ha despertado

Keiko: él perdió la memoria por un instante pero ya le regreso y me conto todo

Kasumi: se los dije mi hermana es una doctora

Soujirou: * ¿Qué le habrá hecho?* 0 _ 0 ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Keiko: ahorita te lo traigo

Akira: no crees que el estará un poco… pobre chico

Kasumi: hermana yo te ayudo n _ n

Soujirou: ¿Por qué son así?

Shigeru: ¿Cómo fueron criadas?

Keiko y Kasumi entraron con Jin

Domyoji: ahora que estas aquí contéstame una cosa ¿Cómo fue que te salvaste?

Jin: _ …

Keiko: di algo o te despertare otra vez

Jin: 0 _ 0 estoy despierto

Domyoji: habla sin rodeos

Jin: bueno…

-flash back-

Kiroko: ¡JIN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!

Jin: ¡KIROKO, AQUÍ ESTOY EN EL ULTIMO CUARTO!

(Kiroko corre hacia Jin)

Kiroko: Jin… (Comienza a llorar) todo ha sido mi culpa, perdóname Jin, lo siento

Jin: n _ n ¿Por qué lloras por mí? ¿Somos enemigos no recuerdas?

Kiroko: para mí ahora eres un amigo

Jin: lo dices porque me miras así

Kiroko: lo digo porque no sé si voy a vivir

Jin: no digas eso (le toca la cara) tienes que volver con Tsukasa ¿acaso no recuerdas?

Kiroko: creo que después de lo que hare no sé si saldré bien

Jin: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kiroko: mientras Kazuya está afuera estoy colocando bombas

Jin: ahora que te veo ¿esas cadenas él te las puso?

Kiroko: si pero me las arregle para romperlas ya que estaban en la pared

Jin: ese bastardo ¿Qué te hizo? No me digas que él te

Kiroko: no él solo me electrocutando y golpeando ya que primero me forzara a olvidarme de Domyoji

Jin: dime una cosa ¿Cómo piensas escapar?

Kiroko: cuando el regrese de su viaje de negocios te vas corriendo (quiebra las cadenas que lo estaban atando) hacia un helicóptero y me esperas por diez minutos que es el tiempo que yo lo voy a retener y si no estoy ahí en diez minutos vete

Jin: ¿Cómo crees que te dejare aquí? te esperare no importa cuánto te tardes

Kiroko: n _ n dile a mi familia que los amo y a Domyoji que la vida sigue y que siempre estaré ahí protegiéndolo, guiándolo hacia un nuevo comienzo al igual que a mis hermanas

Jin: no hables así como si fuera la última vez que me mires

Kiroko: hay que prevenir (se quita una cadena) toma dásela a Domyoji y dile que si regreso él debe ponérmela

Jin: no

Kiroko: por favor Jin es lo único que quiero además para que me reconozca… ¿Qué hare para que me reconozca?

Jin: por eso toma tu cadena, esa cadena es la que te dieron tus padres en tu cumpleaños hace tres años

Kiroko: mi nana me lo dio hace poco, pero solo me dijo que alguien me lo había mandado yo le dije que ya sabía quién y ella me dijo "entonces debes guardarlo en secreto"

Jin: entonces protégelo con tu vida

Kiroko: es cierto pero siento que se me perderá ten y guárdalo tu

Jin: está bien pero si él no te reconoce ¿Qué harás?

Kiroko: es cierto… (Se queda pensando) es cierto mi madre me conto una vez que tenía una marca familiar detrás de mí oreja mira (le enseña) es una violeta

Jin: es cierto ¿Por qué nunca me contaste de esto?

Kiroko: no lo sé

Jin: y Domyoji ¿sabe de tú marca?

Kiroko: no por eso te lo digo (se escuchan helicópteros) bueno comienza la operación adiós y suerte (se va)

-END FLASHBACK-

Jin: eso fue todo lo que paso, toma (le da la cadena)

Keiko: (a punto de llorar) ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Jin: porque esto se lo debía decir a Domyoji

Keiko: mentiroso mi hermana no está muerta, yo apoyo la idea de Domyoji, al igual que Kasumi y aunque nuestros padres no nos crean lo último que muere es la esperanza de eso estoy segura

Kasumi: es cierto yo sé que mi hermana está viva en algún lugar

Domyoji: gracias eso me da más fuerza * aunque ya me he resignado*

Tsubaki: ¿entonces donde fue la explosión es en donde estaban?

Jin: si, yo la espere y nunca apareció incluso sobrevolé el área para encontrarla pero no la encontré, después de eso solo recuerdo que me estrelle en el jardín de Domyoji y quede inconsciente por eso

Tsubaki: ¿Por qué no vamos todos allá?

Kasumi: mis padres no nos darán permiso

Keiko: nos lo darán si tú no dices nada

Rui: no tengan pena yo las cuidare

Kasumi: n / / / n gracias Rui-san *ya veo porque mi hermana se enamoro de ti primero eres todo un caballero*

Akira: deja de coquetear con la hermana de Kiroko

Keiko: (susurra) ¿te gusta verdad?

Kasumi: ¿Por qué lo dices? ^ / / / ^

Keiko: desde que estoy aquí siempre andas con él o con Domyoji no te hagas la inocente

Kasumi: solo es tu imaginación jejeje

Mientras que los tres amigos ya estaban llegando a la isla

Kiroko: que mala suerte, justo cuando comenzábamos Doña Carlota tiene que llamar (suspira)

José: no te pongas así vamos anímate si quieres vamos a la playa más tarde

Kiroko: claro

Miriam: tu como la consientes

José: no te pongas celosa porque mientras estemos allá nadie nos interrumpirá

Miriam: 0 / / / 0 ¿Quién desea quedarse a solas contigo? Ni muerta me quedaría a solas contigo

José: está bien pero no exageres

Entran a la casa

Doña Carlota: ¿están bien?

Miriam: si, eso solo que alguien la reconoció no estoy segura si es alguien de quien podamos confiar

Miriam le cuenta todo lo sucedido


	37. Chapter 37 no dejare ir tu mano nunca

Al siguiente día los F4 se dirigieron a la isla

Domyoji: bueno Kiroko estoy aquí

Keiko: mi hermana te escuchara por donde quiera que este sus corazones están conectados

Tsubaki: ella tiene razón Tsukasa, Keiko, Kasumi vamos de compras hay un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí vamos por algo de ropa

Keiko: ¿pero?

Tsubaki: (le susurra) lo sé TSUKASA VEN Y AYUDA

Domyoji: ve tu sola eres mayor ¿acaso no tienes vergüenza de pedírselo a tu hermano menor?

Tsubaki: no me conteste de esa manera abusiva ¿Qué se cree? (lo lleva a rastras y el resto se les une)

En el mercado

Miriam: José acompaña a Kira al mercado

Kira: no creen que lo están haciendo tan obvio (José se le acerca y entra un viento fuerte que los separa) y ¿esto? * ¿Qué es este sentimiento de salir corriendo?*

Miriam: ni la naturaleza los apoya

José: no lo confundas yo ya tengo mi persona especial ¿verdad que si Kira?

Kira: ¿Qué decías?

José: olvídalo

Miriam: Kira ¿eres novia de José?

Kira: no ¿Por qué dices eso?

Miriam: por nada

Kira y José salen, pero al llegar a su punto de venta ponen su venta y comienzan a jugar con los peces mientras Rui y el resto del F4 comienza su travesía por el mercado

Akira: así que esto es un mercado pueblerino

Rui: el otro día cuando llegue a casa y prendí el televisor vi un documental sobre esta isla y hablan de la explosión que hubo, se ha vuelto famosa gracias a eso, pero lo más extraño es que yo vi a Kiroko pero mejor se los enseñare (les enseña pedazo del documental donde aparece Kiroko) ven es la misma que vimos en el centro incluso el que está a su lado también lo vimos, pero ella tiene el cabello largo aquí y en el centro estaba corto

Domyoji: así que su esposo (furioso)

Rui: recuerda a lo que venimos (ve pasar a Miriam) miren ahí va la chica que los acompañaba

Domyoji: sigámosla es la única pista que tenemos

La siguieron, vieron a Kiroko junto a José y a Miriam salir llorando al ver la escena (solo Domyoji se queda y el resto sigue a la chica para preguntarle sobre Kiroko)

Kiroko: José a tú pescado se le cayó una aleta así que yo gano n _ n

José: ver tu sonrisa me conforta bastante

Kiroko: ya comenzaste con eso ya sabes que yo (José la corta diciendo)

José: porque no te rindes y comienza una nueva vida con Miriam y conmigo

Domyoji: ¿Qué pretendes idiota?

Kiroko: es el chico de Tokio ¿qué hace aquí? ya le dije que no soy la chica que busca

José: Kira corre hacia la casa

Kiroko: no te dejare solo José

José: no te preocupes yo te protegeré acaso no eres mi pequeña hermanita

Kiroko: n _ n si pero (como una velocidad fugaz agarra las cosas y a José y sale corriendo a velocidad máxima, Domyoji les persigue pero les pierde)

Domyoji: rayos, se me escaparon Kiroko…

Mientras tanto

Miriam: ¿por qué me siento así? Si yo fui la causante de esto ya que lo rechace, tiempo regresa y déjame volver al tiempo donde el me lo pedía, JOSÉ TE AMO REGRESA CONMIGO NUNCA QUIZE RECHAZARTE (llorando)

Tsubaki: llorando no vas a arreglar las cosas

Keiko: en eso tienes razón, debes aprender de tus errores

Akira: pero si quieres te hare olvidarte de él en una noche (Tsubaki lo mira con ojos asesinos)

Tsubaki: será mejor que te alejes de ese chico (apuntando a Akira) es un pervertido todas sus citas terminan en la cama

Akira: pero que mal pensada eres Tsubaki deberías (siente un escalofrió por la espalda y voltea) Keiko que sorpresa ¿estabas aquí?

Keiko: será mejor que te calles

Soujirou: ¿son novios ustedes dos, desde cuándo?

Keiko: ¿novios? (nerviosa) 0 / / / 0

Akira: cállate que tú vas a ver a la Yuki con el pretexto de que vas a ver qué información nueva tiene

Soujirou: celoso

Kasumi: Keiko y tú me estabas regañando por… (se da cuenta que esta Rui ahí también) u / / / u olvídalo mejor

Keiko: lo siento u _ u

Rui: * ¿Qué está pasando aquí?*

Tsubaki: oye tu chica ¿Quién eres?

Miriam: soy Miriam

Tsubaki: Miriam nosotros solo queremos saber si tienes a nuestra querida amiga y cuñada Kiroko

Miriam: si están hablando de Kira ella es mi hermana de sangre así que aléjense de ella

Kasumi: por favor escúchame (Kasumi le cuenta todo lo ocurrido y le enseña una foto familiar probándole que ellos son familia Miriam reflexiona)

Miriam: creo que ustedes son buenas personas pero (Keiko la interrumpe)

Keiko: por favor ella es nuestra amada hermana a quien perdimos en esa explosión, por favor créenos nosotras somos su hermanas y ellos sus amigos mira ella tiene un lunar de violeta en su oreja derecha

Miriam: * es cierto se lo vi al ayudarle a mi madre a curar las heridas*

Rui: ahora entiendes el cariño que le tenemos a nuestra amiga

Miriam: es solo que (comienza a llorar)

Akira: ya la hizo llorar

Miriam: disculpen mi sentimentalismo, lo que pasa es que me he encariñado con ella y no quiero que se aparte de mí ya que vivir con ella se ha vuelto algo tan normal (aparece Domyoji)

Domyoji: pero yo necesito mi razón de vivir

Miriam: tú eres el chico que lloraba

Soujirou: así que estabas llorando (riéndose, Domyoji lo manda a volar)

Akira: eso se saca por enojarlo

Tsubaki: ¿entonces nos llevaras a ella?

Miriam: si, síganme pero les advierto algo no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Kira

Keiko: su verdadero nombre es Kiroko Smith

Miriam: tenía mis suposiciones pero gracias a eso me volví más temerosa del día de que ustedes vinieran y en realidad pasó

Kasumi: te agradezco por cuidarla todo este tiempo

Rui: (le toca la cabeza a Kasumi) bien dicho Kasumi

Kasumi: si ^ / / / ^

Llegaron a la casa y Miriam le cuenta lo Sucedido a Doña Carlota

Doña Carlota: si es así les diré en donde esta (agarra una bolsa que tenía lista con las cosas de Kiroko)

Miriam: ¿acaso?

Doña Carlota: hija yo lo supe cuando José me lo conto, así que me prepare por cualquier cosa, tú sabes que prevenir es mejor que lamentar _ -

Miriam: si ¿y en donde está Kira? Que diga Kiroko

Doña Carlota: así que la niña en realidad se llamaba Kiroko Smith

Domyoji: nos van a decir en donde esta ¿sí o no?

Tsubaki: (le da un coscorrón) ¿acaso no tienes modales? Ellos cuidaron de tu novia y así les agradeces, perdone a mi hermano él es un cabezota

Doña Carlota: ha sido un gusto haberle cuidado, bueno ella esta en la casa de José, Miriam los llevara

Miriam: pero

Doña Carlota: nada de peros ya te he dado una orden

Miriam: claro, síganme está en la esquina

Llegan a la casa de José

Miriam: José soy yo Miriam abre la puerta (todos estaban perplejos al ver la casa de José era una de las mejores de la isla) él es el dueño de la tienda que está aquí abajo en su casa todos en la isla le conocen y le tienen gran aprecio

Akira: debe ser el más popular entre las chicas

Tsubaki: chicos de verdad no saben hablar nada más que eso

Miriam: él es más popular, pero siempre es por el dinero de sus padres

Akira: ya me lo imaginaba y tu ¿desde cuándo te enamoraste de él?

Miriam: él solo me ve como una amiga, yo lo conozco desde niños siempre hemos sido y seremos mejores amigos (son interrumpidos cuando José abre la puerta)

José: Miriam ¿Qué ha pasado? (ve quienes les acompañan) ESTAS LOCA ¿Por qué viniste aquí con ellos?

Miriam: cierra la boca y te explicare todo

José: está bien pero solo tú entras

Domyoji: ¿Quién te has creído? (Rui lo detiene junto con Akira)

José: ves es peligroso ¿por qué lo traes?

Tsubaki: no se preocupen nosotros estaremos esperando

Miriam entra y le explica todo a José, él entiende y les deja pasar

Domyoji: y ¿Dónde está?

José: durmiendo en mi cama (con cara traviesa)

Domyoji: ¿así? (con una cara furiosa) será mejor que no le hayas puesto un dedo, pero si ya se lo pusiste en el mercado cierto

Rui: * está muerto*

Kasumi y Keiko: *que genial es*

Akira: Keiko (la besa) deja de pensar que es genial yo también soy así

Kasumi: ^ w ^ * ahora Rui debería hacerme lo mismo* (mira a Rui)

Rui: * y esta chica ¿Por qué me está viendo* O _ o

Kasumi: * soy un caso perdido * u _ u

Rui: *ahora está decepcionada, que chica tan rara, saber ni que le pasa por la mente *

José: si quieres verla ven conmigo

Domyoji: vamos, ustedes esperen aquí

Keiko: pero eso no es justo (Tsubaki la detiene)

Tsubaki: déjalo, ellos necesitan su espacio en este momento

Kasumi: creo que ella tiene razón

José lo lleva a la habitación y Domyoji la encuentra bien dormida

José: ahí está tu razón de vivir no la vayas a despertar (ve que ya no está a su lado y está en la orilla de la cama de Kiroko) creo que no debo desconfiar de ti

Domyoji: (le agarra la mano de kiroko, ve las marcas de las cadenas y la acaricia con su cara) estas manos me hacían falta, estas que me acariciaban y me controlaban en esos momentos de rabia, solo de pensar que fueron lastimadas por ese canalla pero estas viva yo lo sabía (le baja una lagrima la cual cae en la mejilla de Kiroko ella despierta)

Kiroko: - _ - ¿Qué pasa? (cuando ve a Domyoji) ¡JOSÉ!

José: Kira tranquilízate él es una persona importante en tu vida

Kiroko: ¿qué? ¿Quién eres?

Domyoji: Kiroko soy yo Domyoji ¿no recuerdas? Soy tu novio

Kiroko: novio 0 / / / 0 (ve que su mano la tiene él, se la quita)

José: no sé si ya te lo dijeron pero ella perdió la memoria

Domyoji: no me importa eso solo el hecho que este viva me hace inmensamente feliz

Kiroko: (se baja y por la situación se tambalea pero Domyoji la agarra y la carga como princesa) bájame que me haces avergonzar

Domyoji: nunca te dejare ir otra vez (la besa en la frente) me hiciste mucha falta, casi muero, no vuelvas a desaparecer te lo ruego

Kiroko: * de alguna forma siento que estoy a salvo en sus brazos, ¿será él, el que me llamaba?* ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Domyoji: siempre no lo dudes

Kiroko: * sus palabras hacen que mi corazón lata rápido*

Domyoji baja con Kiroko en brazos

Keiko: kiroko hermana esta viva

Kasumi: hermanita te extrañamos

Kiroko: perdón pero perdí la memoria ^ _ ^

Rui: pero tal parece que no te cansas de estar en los brazos de Tsukasa

Kiroko: tú eres el que me agarro fuerte

Rui: si yo me llamo Rui

Kiroko: *me suena* ¿Rui? Qué bonito

Domyoji: deja de coquetear con mi novia (y la agarra más duro)

Kiroko: bájame… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Tsubaki: jajaja ya se le olvido tu nombre pobre Tsukasa, yo me llamo Tsubaki y él es Tsukasa

Kiroko: Tsukasa, Tsukasa bájame por favor (la baja) gracias pero a la vez siento como si fuera la primera vez que te llamo así n _ n

Domyoji: si quieres puedes llamarme así - / / / -

Kiroko: ¿enserio? Ok n _ n

Akira: ya hacía mucho que no miraba esa cara de Domyoji

Soujirou: sabes algo, mientras estabas perdida él te ha buscado bajo cielo, tierra y mar pero al no encontrarte él se ponía muy depresivo, y yo soy Soujirou

Rui: si Kiroko él te ama demasiado

Keiko: nosotras somos tus hermanas ella es nuestra hermana menor Kasumi y yo soy tu hermana mayor Keiko, no nos importa que hayas perdido la memoria el solo tenerte viva es algo magnifico mis padres estarán felices y al fin podremos volver a casa

Kiroko: a casa con mis padres… por fin (las abraza y lloran juntas) no sé porque estoy llorando con ustedes pero siento un gran alivio al verlas

Shigeru: eso es por (Jin le hace una seña para que no hable de más) el tiempo que no se veían es natural

Kiroko: ¿y tú quién eres?

Shigeru: fui tu rival pero ahora soy tu amiga Shigeru

Yuki: si, nosotras por otro lado somos amigas desde la infancia yo soy Yuki

Jin: y yo tu mejor amigo Jin y cantante internacional

Kiroko: ¿enserio? Qué bueno es tener amigos como ustedes

Miriam: creo que te debes ir con ellos

Kiroko va hacia ella

Kiroko: nunca te olvidare siempre seremos hermanas (la abraza y se dirige a José) eso te incluye a ti José (José se les une) siempre seremos hermanos aunque no llevemos la misma sangre ni estemos bajo el mismo cielo

José: gracias y tú para mí siempre serás mi pequeña Kira o mejor dicho Kiroko

Domyoji: corta eso de mí

Rui: no seas celoso y no arruines su despedida

Miriam: te extrañare, bueno ahora me tocara hacerlo todo n _ n

Kiroko: n _ n

Doña Carlota: bueno mi niña es hora de que te vayas si no quieres que haya un mar de lágrimas aquí (llorando)

Miriam: ¿estas llorando mamá?

Doña Carlota: es tu culpa estúpida

Kiroko: jajaja Doña Carlota a ustedes, pero especialmente a usted le debo la vida, (le hace reverencia) gracias por salvarme (se sorprende al ver que Domyoji también lo estaba haciendo)

Domyoji: le agradezco lo que ha hecho por ella (los demás hacen lo mismo)

Doña Carlota: que suerte tienes pequeña se ve cómo te quieren cada uno de ellos en especial este chico, además esto no ocurre todos los días ver a un grupo de chicos ricos haciendo reverencia a un pobre

Kiroko: no diga eso Doña Carlota recuerde que siempre seremos familia (la abraza y se va)

Doña Carlota: cuídate y ven a visitarnos

Kiroko: lo hare es una promesa

Miriam, José y Doña Carlota: ¡ADIOS! Buen viaje (se ve que Kiroko le habla al oído a Domyoji y regresa corriendo)

Miriam: ¿pero qué?

Kiroko: casi se me olvida (le susurra) José me dijo en la fogata que la persona especial para él eres tú declárate _ -

Rui: pero que está haciendo

Domyoji: (sonríe) solo está haciendo que ella tenga la misma felicidad que ella tiene

Rui: ella no ha cambiado nada sigue siendo la misma

Kasumi: u _ u (escucha lo que dice Rui y se pone triste) * mi hermana habita en el corazón de Rui*

Miriam: 0 / / / 0 lo hare, ahora vete

Kiroko se va corriendo hacia ellos y se agarra de la mano de Domyoji

Domyoji: - / / / - ¿nos vamos?

Kiroko: si vamos a casa

Domyoji: sabes nunca dejare ir tu mano

Kiroko: no te recuerdo pero sé que ni yo la dejaría ir y junto a ti estaré segura siempre


	38. Chapter 38 no puedo contenerme

Kasumi: u _ u (escucha lo que dice Rui y se pone triste) * mi hermana habita en el corazón de Rui*

Miriam: 0 / / / 0 lo hare, ahora vete

Kiroko se va corriendo hacia ellos y se agarra de la mano de Domyoji

Domyoji: - / / / - ¿nos vamos?

Kiroko: si vamos a casa

Domyoji: sabes nunca dejare ir tu mano

Kiroko: no te recuerdo pero sé que ni yo la dejaría ir y junto a ti estaré segura siempre

En el hospital

Enfermera: doctor el paciente de la habitación 502 se ha escapado

Doctor: pero ¿Cómo? pongan una alerta movilicen a los guardias de seguridad ¡RAPIDO!

Enfermera: si doctor (sale corriendo)

Doctor: ¿escapo? si estaba en coma además tenía policías custodiándolo debo informarle a joven Domyoji

El doctor le da la mala noticia y Domyoji le pide que no vuelva a mencionar y lo mantenga en secreto

Mientras tanto

Kazuya: el escape fue todo un éxito nadie nos ha visto bien hecho (en tono de burla) "Sra. Makino" o mejor dicho Mitsuko

Mitsuko: gracias jefe (con suspiro)

Kazuya: no pongas esa cara ya te daré tu recompensa

Ya han pasado varios meses y Kiroko no se recupera de su amnesia todos temen de que sea permanente

Kiroko: Rui no sé qué hacer no vuelven mis recuerdos

Rui: no te esfuerces tanto te harás daño

Kiroko: es que

Rui: (le da una palmada en la cabeza) ya te dije que no te esfuerces

Kiroko: pero siento que Domyoji no

Rui: calla y solo (estaba a punto de darle un beso pero Kiroko lo esquivo)

Kiroko: será mejor que me vaya

Kasumi los ve y se va con el corazón roto a su cuarto

Rui: lo siento Kiroko estoy confundido

Kiroko: será mejor distanciarme un poco de ti

Rui: creo que será lo mejor, perdóname

Kiroko: adiós * porque siento que se me rompe el corazón, será que en el fondo me gusta Rui*

Cuando sale se encuentra con Domyoji

Domyoji: ahí estas que estabas haciendo en la biblioteca

Kiroko: leyendo qué más puedo hacer

Domyoji: quiero mostrarte algo en el jardín

Kiroko: okay

Domyoji la lleva al centro del jardín donde se encontraba un árbol grueso y frondoso

Kiroko: que bello lugar este árbol es de…

Domyoji: cerezos aquí mis abuelos

Rui: ola Domyoji que bello lugar tienes una llamada de tu secretaria temporal, creo que ella y tú se están llevando muy bien

Kiroko: creo que debes ir

Domyoji toma el teléfono

Domyoji: más vale que sea algo importante

Secretaria: solo quiero informarle que la joven heredera de la corporación Seiru está aquí

Domyoji: está bien gracias por informarme

Kiroko: ¿tienes que irte?

Domyoji no será por mucho


	39. Chapter 39 ¿triangulo amoroso?

Kiroko y Rui se quedaron solo en el jardín

Kiroko: creo que me voy adelantando

Rui: ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿Fue por qué él te dijo que era tu novio? ¿Y si no fuera así que harías? ¿Con quién te quedarías con él o conmigo?

Kiroko: ¿Qué pretendes?

Rui: estas confundida, eso se nota en tu mirada

Kiroko: ( - _ -) igual tú Rui, estas confundido

Rui: yo sé a quién le pertenece mi corazón

Kiroko: aléjate de mí

Kasumi: lo sabía es por eso que siempre estas distante verdad, pero nunca me rendiré

Kiroko: Kasumi yo

Kasumi: no quiero escuchar nada de ti

Kiroko trato de seguirla y Rui la detuvo

Rui: déjala ir

Kiroko: suéltame yo necesito aclarárselo

Rui: creo que he sido siempre un estúpido

Kiroko: vamos no digas eso

Rui: es que siempre causo problemas a las personas que realmente aprecio

Kiroko: entonces trata de no hacerlo (se va corriendo tras Kasumi)

Kiroko la encuentra en su cuarto llorando junto a su peluche que le había regalado Rui

Kiroko: puedo pasar

Kasumi se voltea rápidamente y se limpia las lágrimas

Kasumi: ¿Qué quieres? (con tono fuerte)

Kiroko: sabes que tú eres una persona importante para mí

Kasumi: te pregunte qué quieres no que piensas

Kiroko: Kasumi perdóname a mi impacto como a ti…

Kasumi: cuando estabas perdida era mejor

Kiroko: Kasumi… (A punto de llorar)

Kasumi: vete de aquí no te quiero ver (se voltea)

Kiroko: te juro que al único…

Kasumi: este peluche que tengo en mi mano Rui me lo dio para que me pudiera aclimatar a la familia Domyoji, todo era extraño para mí en ese tiempo con nuestros padres todo el tiempo, sin salir ver la cara de Rui y Domyoji cuando ellos se reunían para ver qué información nueva tenían y solo escuchaba a Domyoji gritar "NO TENEMOS NADA, SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO… si tan solo le hubiera puesto un GPS ella estaría aquí a mi lado" yo pensaba mi hermana y el son uno pero por lo que veo (voltea y ve que no está Kiroko) así está mejor…

Kiroko se fue de la habitación tras escuchar lo que Domyoji hizo y se dirigió a su oficina pero disfrazada ya que nadie sabía que ella ya había aparecido, pero su sorpresa fue grande al entrar a la oficina de Domyoji…


	40. Chapter 40 otra ha llegado a tu vida

Callada y sigilosa escucho la conversación de Domyoji y su secretaria

Secretaria: Tsukasa no digas esas cosas tú sabes que me amas pero no lo aceptas

Domyoji: yo no te amo

Secretaria: entonces dime ¿Por qué hiciste eso conmigo? tu sabes de que yo te amo o es que el tener novia te frena, si deseas yo puedo satisfacerte como lo hice en esa cena sin ser tu novia pero lo único que quiero a cambio es que me abras tu corazón a mí y se lo cierres a ella

Domyoji: no quiero serle infiel a ella

Secretaria: termina con ella y queden como amigos, dile que necesitas tiempo

Domyoji: es que no se ni que es lo que siento por ella antes yo estaba seguro de lo que sentía pero ahora son demasiadas emociones y además ella no recuerda nada, te conocí a ti y todo comenzó a cambiar

Secretaria: tú también cambiaste mi vida, contigo aprendí amar

Domyoji: hoy le diré a ella que se termino

Secretaria: ¿la sacaras de tu casa verdad? Porque yo no tendría la confianza en dejarte en esa casa solito mi amor, muchas cosas pueden suceder y no quiero perderte

Domyoji: no digas eso yo te amo a ti mi nena linda

Secretaria: y yo a ti

Se dan un beso prolongado sin darse cuenta de que Kiroko estaba en la puerta escuchándolos y viéndolos. Kiroko con el corazón roto se fue a su casa y encontró a Kasumi y Keiko en la puerta

Kasumi: Kiroko perdóname nunca quise decirte eso, perdí la mente en un momento lo siento mucho, nunca debo pelear con mi hermana por un hombre que enamoro a ambas

Kiroko: no te preocupes yo soy tu hermana y nunca guardaría un rencor contigo, recuerda tengo amnesia

Kasumi: entonces ya no llores más, te fuiste con Domyoji y te lo propuso cierto ¡al fin tendremos boda! Que alegre

Kiroko: (comienza a llorar) no lo creo hoy el termina conmigo y me va a pedir que me vaya

Keiko: creo que ya es hora de mostrarnos en público para dar a conocer que estamos vivos

Kiroko: y ¿no habrá alguien por ahí esperando que aparezcamos para hacernos daño? Algo así me comento Tsukasa una vez

Keiko: si es cierto el sigue suelto

Kasumi: como pudo escapar del hospital

Keiko: eso es un misterio todavía

Kasumi: al igual que la desaparición de nuestra nana

Kiroko: ¿Quién se escapó? ¿Quién es nuestra nana?

Kasumi: nuestra nana se llamaba Mitsuko y quien se escapó se llamaba Kazuya

Keiko: tu mejor amigo

Kiroko: pero ¿Por qué sigue prófugo si es mi mejor amigo? Deberíamos ayudarlo

Keiko: él fue el que te hizo demasiado daño Tsukasa nunca quiso decirte el nombre

Kasumi: cambiando de tema ¿Por qué piensas que él terminara contigo?

Kiroko: lo escuche en su oficina hablando con su nuevo amor

Keiko: no lo creo y ¿quién es?

Kiroko: su secretaria, ella le dijo que no confiaba en que estuviéramos bajo el mismo techo

Kasumi: cuando lo vea le daré… (Kiroko la interrumpe)

Kiroko: no le hagas nada yo pienso que es lo mejor

Keiko: creo que llorar es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo tan maduro

Kiroko: n _ n

Keiko: creo que ya es tiempo de hacer maletas

Kasumi: yo le avisare a mi mamá y papá

Kiroko: no yo lo hare

Kiroko se dirigió con sus padres y les conto lo que ocurría sin ocultarle ningún detalle, ese mismo día sus padres hicieron los preparativos para sus nuevas vidas como la familia Milano, ya que era la única manera de que el agresor no sospechara nada todos cambiaron su apariencia aunque fuera mínimo pero era necesario para que nadie supiera de ellos solo sus conocidos, con la ayuda de Shigeru encontraron una nueva casa donde podían estar sin que nadie los molestara, la Sra. Domyoji se molestó al saber lo que le dijo Tsukasa por teléfono (el hecho de que él iba a terminar con Kiroko) y llego la esperada noche en la que Kiroko y Tsukasa se iban a separar…


	41. Chapter41una despedida,un nuevo comienzo

Kiroko escucha la voz de Domyoji y corre a verlo pero recuerda lo que está por venir

Domyoji: Kiroko ¿tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo

Kiroko: *desearía decir no y no pasar por este mal momento todavía pero debo acceder… *

Domyoji: ¿sí o no?

Kiroko: n _ n si ¿Qué deseas?

Domyoji se la lleva al jardín y el resto de la familia de Kiroko los mira desde la ventana

Kiroko: ¿vamos otra vez al árbol de cerezos?

Domyoji: creo que está vez no, esta vez nos iremos a la fuente

Kiroko: está bien (se van caminando pero Kiroko no le suelta la mano aunque Domyoji trate)

Domyoji: llegamos, siéntate (trata de soltarle la mano pero Kiroko le agarra las dos manos y con una mirada seria se dirige hacia él)

Kiroko: Domyoji sé que quieres que esta amnesia desaparezca pero por lo visto no creo que sea así, por lo tanto…

Domyoji: yo… (Kiroko no quiere que prosiga así que lo interrumpe)

Kiroko: por lo tanto no creo poder amarte como piensas creo que debemos terminar pero antes de eso deseo hacer algo

Domyoji: * Pensamos lo mismo eso me alivia un poco aunque mi corazón siente como si lo destrozaran pero tengo a mi nena linda y hare todo por ella, para que estemos juntos los dos* ¿Qué deseas?

Kiroko: quiero asegurarme de no sentir nada tras este beso que deseo que dure un poco y deseo que me beses apasionadamente como si fuera la última vez que nos viéramos *aunque así va a ser* pon tu mano en mi cintura y abrázame mientras me besas Tsukasa es solo para asegurarme de no sentir nada

Kiroko y Domyoji se besaron apasionadamente aunque Domyoji no entendía porque su corazón se hacía pedazos él pensaba de que era el hecho de terminar con alguien marco su vida aunque no tanto como su secretaria; mientras que Kiroko se hacia la fuerte para no llorar, Domyoji la abrazo tan fuerte que el mismo no se imaginó abrazarla así cuando terminaron Kiroko con una sonrisa tierna

Kiroko: creo que al final sigo igual sin recordar y sin amarte

Domyoji: creo que ambos necesitamos un aire diferente

Kiroko: si es lo mejor adiós y no te preocupes mi familia y yo ya cargamos todas nuestras cosas y nos iremos de tu casa

Domyoji: ¿ya lo tenías preparado verdad?

Kiroko: n _ n me atrapaste

Domyoji: ¿y dónde vas a vivir ahora?

Kiroko: eso será un secreto pero tenlo por seguro que no estaré cerca de ti para que si encuentres a tu amor verdadero y no hacerte sentir incomodo

Domyoji: gracias adiós (le trata de dar un beso pero ella se aleja)

Kiroko: creo que desde este momento debemos marcar distancia ya que no deseo ser la amiga de mi ex ya que eso sería extraño con la mano basta

Domyoji: creo que tienes razón (se dan un apretón de manos)

Kiroko: me iré primero adiós, gracias por todo

Kiroko se aleja un poco de donde estaba Domyoji y comenzó a dejar que las lágrimas brotaran, Tama se dio cuenta y la siguió para averiguar que pasaba

Sra. Smith: hija ¿ya?

Kiroko: si mamá, termine con él sin que el sospechara de que sabía lo de su secretaria y él

Sra. Smith: a ver déjame abrazarte (la abraza), sabes algo mi madre me dijo una vez "un adiós es un nuevo comienzo, un futuro lleno de posibilidades" espero que las llegues a entender

Kiroko: si mamá las entiendo, pero solo por esta noche déjame llorar, pero algo bueno paso en ese momento en su oficina

Sra. Smith: si eso para mí ya es una esperanza

Sr. Smith: bueno todo esta listo vámonos para parís

Kiroko: ¿parís?

Sra. Smith: nos iremos ahí un mes para que te distraigas

Keiko: un nuevo ambiente te hará bien

Kasumi: además ahí estará Jin, Shigeru y el resto de los F4

Keiko: no vayas a pensar que este pendejo va a estar ahí ya que ellos le dirán que irán de negocios y así el no estará en

Kiroko: es cierto (cuando entra Shigeru y el resto de los F4)

Shigeru: kiroko-chan ven para acá (se acerca a Kiroko y la abraza fuerte) yo juro haré que Domyoji... (Kiroko interrumpe)

Kiroko: será mejor que les cuente todo en el avión

Akira: no insinúas que nos vayamos junto con... (refiriéndose a shigeru)

Kiroko: (le susurra) yo se la razón por la que prefieres una relación con una mujer mayor n _ n

Akira: no puede ser eso quiere decir que tu…

Kiroko: creo que si

Rui: entonces ¿sabes bien quién soy yo?

Kiroko: si, tu eres como mi ángel guardián

Rui: (la abraza) estoy tan feliz Kiroko

En eso entra Domyoji entra y mira a Rui abrazando a Kiroko

Domyoji: por Rui…

Rui: no es lo que parece (la suelta)

Kiroko: ya nos vamos

Shigeru: * ¿Cómo así que por Rui?, eso quiere decir que ella termino con él* ¡que emoción Kiroko-chan yo te apoyo!

Se fueron dejando a Domyoji y Rui solos en la casa

Domyoji: * esta casa de verdad es muy grande*

Rui: sabes algo Tsukasa hay un dicho que dice "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

Domyoji: que tratas de decir

Rui: nada solo pienso en alto

Rui se va, pero entra la secretaria de Domyoji pero al ver a Rui ella se queda inmóvil al ver la cara de Rui

Secretaria: * que guapo es él y pensar que es amigo de Domyoji, hare que Domyoji me lo presente y lo conquistare después terminare con Domyoji, aunque Domyoji tiene más dinero que él… U _ U que triste T _ T* buenas Noches n _ n.

Rui la ignora lo cual la hizo enojarse, pero le finje una sonrisa a Domyoji, pero él no se percata

Domyoji: al fin viniste mi nena linda

Secretaria: si ¿pero que se trae ese tu amigo en contra mia?

Domyoji: si hablas de Rui el es asi siempre

Secretaria: yo hablaba de tu amigo, él que acaba de salir

Domyoji: si él es Rui

Secretaria: * Ru que bello nombre* ohh

Domyoji y ella se fueron al jardín a platicar sobre todos sus planes desde ahora, mientras Kiroko les dice la verdad de su rompimiento con Domyoji a todos sus amigos

Rui: Kiroko entonces ¿recordaste todo?

Kiroko: lo suficiente como para saber que me hizo Kazuya en su mansión y quererme vengar por eso

Akira: eso quiere decir que regreso nuestra Kiroko

Kiroko: jajaj ¿tanto me extrañaron? ¿Dónde estará Yuki?

Rui: esta con Soujirou

Kiroko: ¿Soujirou? Yuki y Soujirou…

Rui: todavía no pero eso ya es obvio


	42. Chapter 42 Londres

Cuando llegaron a Londres ella noto en una semana de que todos sus amigos ya tenían pareja (Shigeru con Jin, Keiko con Akira, Kasumi con Rui aunque se miraba pero no era asi, Yuki con Soujirou) y que se limitaban a solo tomarse de las manos

Kiroko: * como fue que mi hermanas pararon con Akira y Rui, pero más interesante es Shigeru y Yuki, creo que debo dejarlos solos, pero mis padres aprobaron a ellos para mis hermanas*

Sra. Smith: hija ya se lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es si y el por qué es fácil, ellos las respetan y eso es algo que casi no se puede encontrar

Sr. Smith: y aunque yo todavía no, ya que soy un padre sobreprotector

Sra. Smith: para ti ellas son tu mayor tesoro y para mí son mi vida, mi todo

Kiroko: n _ n eso lo se y si ustedes los aprobaron yo también *pero en realidad no ya que estamos hablando de los miembros del F4* madre por l momento mi deseo es recuperar la corporación

Sr. Smith: eso está en manos de Rui

Kiroko: ¿Rui?

Sra. Smith: él fue quien recupero la empresa y está por escrito que nosotros la recuperaremos desde el momento que hagamos publica nuestra reaparición, pero eso va a ser hasta que Kazuya sea encontrado vivo o muerto

Kiroko: de eso estate segura madre

Mientras tanto

Domyoji: (por el teléfono) nena linda hoy estaré ocupado con unas reuniones así que hoy no puedo estar contigo

Secretaria: (por teléfono) está bien Tsukasa pero me la debes, lo triste es que yo tenía preparada una sorpresa

Domyoji: hoy si no puedo mi am… que… te veo después

Secretaria: ok

Cuelga Domyoji

Secretaria: ashh hoy quería sacarle unos zapatos nuevos y joyas pero así no puedo ¡que coraje me da! Como es que con esa no tenía peros y cancelaba todo solo por estar con ella, tengo que lograr cautivar su corazón

Mientras Domyoji estaba en su casa descansando

Domyoji: *ha pasado una semana desde que se fue ella con ellos y no me han contactado ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Será ella realmente feliz? Creo que eso ni se pregunta ya que va con Rui, ella siempre lo amo y lo amara,… pero ¿Por qué me siento raro desde que se fue?* Creo que es la libertad que tengo ahora

Tama: joven amo su almuerzo está listo ¿desea que se lo traiga?

Domyoji: si por favor

Tama se fue y lo trajo, pero al momento que él lo probo las cosas cambiaron

Domyoji: TAMA ¿Qué ES ESTO? ESTO ES UNA PORQUERIA, DESPIDE A LA COCINERA

Tama: con esta ya van cinco cocineras que despide joven amo

Domyoji: eso significa que no han elegido bien

Tama: joven amo es su culpa

Domyoji: ¿MI CULPA? Ya te están afectando los años

Tama: JOVEN AMO ES UN ESTUPIDO

Domyoji: ¿ESTUPIDO? TAMA

Tama: si amo usted termino con la cocinera y con la mejor candidata para ser la próxima presidenta de la corporación

Domyoji: ¿Qué tratas de decir Tama?

Tama: la señorita Kiroko no dejaba que le cocinasen, ella le hacía toda su comida era raro que ella pidiera ayuda

Domyoji: así que todo lo que he comido desde que ella está aquí es hecho por ella

Tama: si señor no es como su actual que se ha atrevido a tirar la merienda a una sirvienta, joven amo ella solo le importa el dinero de usted le recomendaría que termine con está y recupere a Kiroko ya que el joven Rui no pierde el tiempo

Domyoji: ¿Qué?

Tama: últimamente el joven Rui se ha estado insinuándole a Kiroko cuando usted no está, pero ella no le hace caso ya que para ella siempre ha existido usted

Domyoji: pero ella termino conmigo

Tama: por su felicidad

Domyoji: ¿mi felicidad? ¿Acaso ella ya sabía lo mío con Sara?

Tama: no pero lo sospechaba hace una semana ella se fue por una charla que tuvo con Rui, pero al salir solo vi que iba decidida a confesársele pero regreso llorando, de ahí ella hablo con su familia y sus amigos y se la llevaron

Domyoji: ¿pero por qué regreso llorando es ilógico?

Tama: ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted?

Mientras tanto

Kazuya: Mitsuko pásame la medicina

Mitsuko: aquí está joven

Kazuya: no sé pero no he sentido nada de mejoría ¿me has dado bien la medicina Mitsuko?

Mitsuko: si joven como dice la receta *aunque la verdad lo he mezclado agua así que da lo mismo tomar o no tomar*

Kazuya: Mitsuko siento que mi cabeza da vueltas otra vez

Mitsuko: descanse joven amo

Kazuya: mejor saldré a caminar total nadie en este país me conocerá con este rostro

Mitsuko: lo acompañare

Kazuya: no déjame solo, tu haz la comida

Mientras en Inglaterra

Rui: Kiroko ven con nosotros al parque

Kiroko: *para ver a todas las parejas melosas, me les escapare* claro ¿hoy?

Rui: ahorita ven con nosotros (se la lleva)

Kiroko cuando llega al parque y ve a todos sintiéndose incomodos ya que nadie pretendía ponerse meloso enfrente de ella, Kiroko decidió irse de tour por sí sola, sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Kiroko: adiós, amigos sean felices no seré yo la que les arruine el momento (se sube a un bus)

Rui: (ve a todos lados) ¿Kiroko?

Kasumi: * hermana ¿me estás dando una oportunidad? No la arruinare* creo que se fue

Keiko: déjenla ella quiere estar sola en estos momentos

Rui: tengo que ir a buscarla

Kasumi: déjala sola no creo que ella quisiera compañía

Yuki: es cierto ella es así

Shigeru: ese Tsukasa me las pagara por haberle hecho esto a Kiroko

Mientras Kiroko llegaba a un centro comercial

Kiroko: ^ w ^ no lo puedo creer un comercial aquí deben de haber juegos, iré a explorar

Cuando se tropieza con un joven con una cara extraña, pero no tan fea

Kiroko: discúlpeme, no fue mi intensión

Kazuya: imbécil cómo pudiste no verme (la mira a la cara)* ES KIROKO* ¿bella dama cuál es su nombre?

Kiroko: mi nombre es Kiroko y el tuyo

Kazuya: John dime ¿eres de por aquí?

Kiroko: nací aquí pero crecí en Japón

Kazuya: ¿andas de paseo?

Kiroko: si

Kazuya: entonces seré tu guía ¿te parece?

Kiroko: claro, gracias


	43. Chapter 43 una nueva vida te doy

Kiroko y Kazuya se fueron caminando juntos conversando pero Kazuya abordo un tema

Kazuya: ¿tú vienes de visita porque quieres o porque te rompieron el corazón y quieres permanecer un tiempo alejada?

Kiroko: se me nota demasiado

Kazuya: * así que terminaron* si esa cara hermosa tiene unos ojos hinchados

Kiroko: jajaja ¿y tú?

Kazuya: ando por aquí porque un amigo me fallo

Kiroko: ¿Cómo?

Kazuya: es complicado

Kiroko: yo también tuve un amigo pero él me hizo mucho daño

Kazuya: ¿daño? ¿Cómo?

Kiroko: en resumen me hizo sufrir demasiado y a causa de él perdí mi memoria pero si tan solo me viniera a pedir perdón lo perdonaría y quitaría los cargos en contra de él

Kazuya: enserio ¿eso harías por él?

Kiroko: si ya que fue un amigo que al final no entiendo por qué llego hasta el punto de hacerle daño a mi familia, la verdad no lo sé o se me borro pero una cosa si me recuerdo

Kazuya: ¿Qué recuerdas?

Kiroko: todo lo que hicimos juntos, para mi él era como un hermano, si tan solo lo volviera a ver, si tan solo volviera el Kazuya que yo conocí no el que me hizo daño ¿no lo crees Kazuya?

Kazuya: ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Desde hace cuánto?

Kiroko: tu lunar en el ojo te delato, además ese acento que tienes es único

Kazuya: Kiroko, (con cara de arrepentimiento) lo siento mucho dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para reparar lo que hice a causa de los celos tontos que tuve? Comprende me estaban quitando a mi única y verdadera amiga

Kiroko: y tuviste que secuestrarme, torturarme, tratar de asesinar a mi familia y causarle un daño a psicológico a Domyoji ¿acaso no sabes cómo se siente no saber nada de un ser querido, acaso no tienes corazón para sentir? Y me mientes con tu nombre "JOHN" eres malo Kazuya (mira a Kazuya llorando como niño) ¿Kazuya?

Kazuya: merezco la muerte al menos eso piensa Mitsuko

Kiroko: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Kazuya: ella ha estado cuidando de mí y sé que la medicina la ha mezclado para que me muera rápido

Kiroko: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Kazuya: no sé lo que tú digas

Kiroko: que te parece esto me olvido de todo lo que paso en Tokio si me prometes ser el mismo de antes

Kazuya: si pero ya no puedo volver a casa

Kiroko: cambiemos tu aspecto primero y después nos ocupamos del nombre

Kazuya: gracias Kiroko, ten (le da una llave)

Kiroko: ¿Qué es esto?

Kazuya: es la llave de la caja fuerte donde se encuentra los títulos de la empresa de tu familia y te encargo la empresa de mi familia ya que ellos me han desterrado, ya no tengo familia ni amigos ni dinero así que es lo único que tengo

Kiroko: Kazuya has regresado

Kazuya: kiroko-chan perdóname por todo lo que te hize, te prometo que nunca veras al Kazuya que te hizo tanto daño

Kiroko: (lo abraza) claro que lo hare

Kiroko regresa con Kazuya al departamento donde él estaba actualmente y ve a su alrededor estaba húmedo y lleno de basura, pero cuando vio la cocina ahí estaba su nana

Kiroko: nana

Mitsuko: mi niña, ¿eres tú? (corre a abrazarla) tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te deje sola

Kiroko: si tanto

Mitsuko: ¿te trajo a la fuerza?

Kazuya: no

Kiroko: no, yo vine por voluntad él ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes acaso no te alegra

Mitsuko: si por eso lo saque del hospital

Kazuya: me costó ser el de antes pero ella me ayudo (cuando Kazuya cae al suelo por la fiebre que tenía)

Kiroko: ¡Kazuya!

Se lo lleva al hospital más cercano y lo medicaron

Doctor: esto pasa cuando sales de una cirugía plástica y no te cuidas

Kiroko: pero se pondrá bien

Doctor: si pero hay un pequeño problema a él lo busca la policía

Kiroko: si y es por mí, pero le aseguro que él ha cambiado por eso le ruego que no lo delate y me ayude a darle una nueva vida

Doctor: a nueva vida te refieres a

Kiroko: si a un nombre y una cara nueva

Doctor: pero eso te

Kiroko: soy Kiroko Smith, le pagare lo que sea

Doctor: siendo una Smith lo hare gratis ya que les debo demasiado a tus padres

Kiroko: no le preguntare más y solo le diré gracias, pero le ruego que lo haga en menos de 3 semanas para podérmelo llevar a casa

Doctor: hare lo imposible posible, déjalo en mis manos

Kiroko regreso al hotel con Mitsuko se reunieron a solas con sus padres y ella le contó lo sucedido y lo que pensaba hacer, al escuchar esto los padres se pusieron en contra pero al escuchar toda la historia, no tuvieron otro remedio que aceptar lo que estaba haciendo Kiroko y pensaron para sí "ella tiene el mismo corazón que su abuela".

Al pasar las tres semanas kiroko fue al hospital tal como lo hacía diariamente, pero esta vez a recoger a Kazuya ahora como John Smith

Doctor: bueno aquí están sus papeles legalizados, su pasaporte, su identificación legalizada y solo quiero gracias a mis amigos pude hacer que él recibiera este nombre como si hubiera nacido como tal y el nombre Kazuya podemos decir a la prensa que desapareció de la faz de la tierra, existe pero no sabemos dónde está, sus huellas han sido cambiadas y su ADN ha sido combinado con tu muestra de sangre así que no pueden ni confirmar que es él Kazuya que buscan, solo lo sabrán si tu o alguien más dice que fue lo que paso aquí

Kiroko: gracias, doctor y no tenga pena solo mis padres sabe lo que paso aquí y le mandan saludes y gracias por el apoyo que brindo tome (le da un cheque con una suma de dinero que cubría los gastos en su totalidad)

Doctor: pero te dije que

Kiroko: pero su familia tiene hambre doctor utilícelo para su familia y gracias

Doctor: gracias joven señorita le deseo lo mejor en la vida y a ti John una prima y amiga así debes atesorarla mucho y cuidarla oíste si escucho que haces una de tus fechorías te mando a la policía o mis amigos

John: no se preocupe doctor ella es mi hermanita querida y la cuidare

Se despidieron del doctor y se dirigieron al hotel

Keiko: ¿tu quien eres?

John: yo, pues yo

Kiroko: ¿él?

Keiko: si él

Sra. Smith: es un primo


	44. Chapter 44 La aparicion de mi familia

Mientras Domyoji estaba en su casa, pensando y teniendo una tiempo de paz y tranquilidad llega Tama a perturbarlo

Tama: joven amo, disculpe la molestia pero su noviecita vino a verla

Domyoji: a ella ni le he dicho el sí para que sea mi novia, solo porque estoy confundido no le da derecho a entrar a mi casa

Tama: entonces dígaselo usted mismo joven amo ya que ella está aquí en la sala esperándolo

Domyoji: ahorita salgo (se preparó para verla). Amor ya vine

Sara: al fin te veo

Domyoji: perdóname es que no he tenido tiempo con eso de las juntas

Sara: lo sé, además tengo que ser paciente para que me entregues tu corazón y te olvides de ella (fingiendo tristeza)

Domyoji: lo siento, nunca quise hacerte sentir así

Sara: si lo sé, estas confundido y aunque lo sepa mi corazón duele

Domyoji: perdóname te prometo que desde ahora estaré más a tu lado

Sara: ¿sin importar la hora?

Domyoji: sin importar la hora (cuando ve la sombra de Kiroko pasar diciéndole adiós)*estaré soñando…*

Sara: Tsukasa ¿Qué pasa?

Domyoji: nada es solo que estoy pensando que hacer mañana juntos

Sara: ¡enserio! *¿Entonces por qué tiene la cara de asustado?*

Domyoji: mañana iré al instituto que te parece ¿si nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo?

Sara: * almorzar con él que desesperante mejor en la salida así lo tendré que soportar una hora* no puedo tengo mucho trabajo, ¿Qué te parece a la hora de Salida?

Domyoji: a las 5

Mientras tanto en el avión

Kasumi: Rui, ellos no se separan ¿sera que mi hermana ya sabia de su existencia?

Rui: yo creo que sí pero hay algo en el que no me gusta

Keiko: si es extraño que de la noche a la mañana se volvieran tan amigos

Akira: será que

Soujirou: si tan solo Tsukasa estuviera aquí veria la expresión de celos que pondría

Akira: no lo creo ahora esta con esa Sara

Keiko: si

Rui: creo que así está mejor así ella se olvida de Tsukasa (observándolos)

Kiroko: ¬ ¬ ¿enserio?

John: si solo las miradas lo dicen

Kiroko: * no entendió* ¬ ¬ eso creo, solo tu intelecto no cambio

John: ¿y por qué debería cambiar? Sabes creo que ahora me veo más varonil que antes con este tono de voz nuevo que tengo

Kiroko: y gracias al doctor tienes ese cuerpo todo atlético

John: ¿te gusto?

Kiroko: ya empezaste, tu sabes que yo…

John: si lo sé, ese Tsukasa me las pagara

Kiroko: ¿haz pensado en ir al instituto?

John: si y ¿tu iras?

Kiroko: claro que sí pero por las circunstancias actuales parece que haremos nuestra aparición

John: si creo que es lo mejor, por fin empezare una nueva vida y (le agarra las manos) te juro que nunca volveré hacerte daño y pasare mi vida remediando mi error

Kiroko: - / / / - está bien, pero suelta mis manos que nos están viendo recuerda

John: perdón - / / / -

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto se encontraron con la Sra. Domyoji

Kiroko: kazu… que diga John ayúdame…

Rui: ¿Por qué ella está aquí?

Keiko: armara un show

Kasumi: Rui que tiene de malo de que este ella aquí

Yuki: es por Domyoji

Kasumi: no entiendo

Akira: ella quiere que tu hermana sea su nuera

Sra. Smith: John encárgate de esto

Sr. Smith: nosotros nos iremos a prepararnos para la rueda de prensa

Shigeru: ¿Por qué una rueda de prensa?

Sr. Smith: Srita. Okahawara, usted ha sido muy gentil en brindarnos su casa pero ahora Kazuya ya no será más un problema

Shigeru: yo lo hago porque quiero a Kiroko como si fuera mi hermana menor y si esta en mis posibilidades ayudarlos los ayudare

Sra. Smith: te lo agradezco y por eso nos apena decirte que ahora seremos la familia Smith ya no más disfraces, ya no hay necesidad de ocultarse

Shigeru: ¿estás seguro? Kazuya está suelto

Sr. Smith: no, ya no lo es

Shigeru: ¿por qué está tan seguro?

Sra. Smith: porque nosotros creemos en el cambio

Shigeru: * no entendí* no tenga pena si están seguros ahora es muy reconfortante, pero si necesitan mi casa no duden en usarla

Sr. Smith: muchas gracias Srita. Okahawara

Mientras los padres observan detenidamente a John y Kiroko

Sra. Smith: creo que todo vuelve a la normalidad

Al siguiente día tuvieron su gran aparición por radio y televisión, todos querían saber de ellos y de cómo sobrevivieron, pero una persona los estaba viendo desde lejos


	45. Chapter 45 descubriendo la verdad p1

Al siguiente día tuvieron su gran aparición por radio y televisión, todos querían saber de ellos y de cómo sobrevivieron, pero una persona los estaba viendo desde lejos

Tama: joven amo, ahora si están bonitas las noticias no cree

Domyoji: si * observando a Kiroko* ¿pero quién es ese que está a su lado?

Mientras por televisión

Periodista: bienvenidos familia Smith díganos ¿Cómo fue esa terrible experiencia que tuvieron? ¿Por qué a ustedes?

Sr. Smith: primero que nada deseo agradecer a todas las personas que nos brindaron su apoyo y nos buscaron. Para nosotros está ha sido una de las cosas más duras que hemos pasado

Los padres contaron lo que paso pero el periodista después se este se dirigió a Kiroko

Periodista: dime kiroko ¿puedo llamarte así?

Kiroko: claro

Periodista: según nuestras fuentes comentan que estuviste saliendo con el heredero de la corporación Domyoji ¿es eso cierto?

Kiroko: bueno, como explicártelo

John: si, pero ahora no son nada desde hace tiempo (mirando a la cámara)

Domyoji: ¿Quién es ese? * ¿Por qué me molesta si ella ya no es nada para mí?*

Kiroko: si desde hace mucho tiempo que nadie me había tocado ese tema

Periodista: ¿y por qué terminaron? ¿Su mal genio? Jajaja creo que eso ya es algo que dijeron nuestras fuentes

Kiroko: no fue eso (mirando a la cámara) lo que paso fue de que él ya tiene una chica en su corazón (agarrando la mano de John fuerte),pero como dice mi madre a nuestra edad a veces todo entra por los ojos pero no por el corazón, eso es lo que paso pero si te preguntas si somos amigos, claro somos amigos pero nada más

John: si, pero como te digo eso fue hace como dos años o tres años no recuerdo

Kiroko: si yo tampoco

Periodista: esto creo que fue una pregunta incómoda para ti verdad además ¿Por qué nunca te mostraste a los medios? Casi nadie te conocía

Kiroko: ^ _ ^ eso fue porque mi belleza es demasiada jajaja

Periodista: tienes sentido del humor eso es bueno hace ver a una chica más interesante sabes a lo que me lleva a esto aquí esta uno de tus mejores amigos Jin Looper que pase adelante

Kiroko al ver a Jin se levanta y lo abraza lo cual hace incomodar a Domyoji

Domyoji: ahora que es mejor amiga de Jin, actúa como si el no le hubiera hecho nada, además fue hace un mes que terminamos no fue hace dos ni tres años como ese tonto dice

Cuando entra Sara al cuarto sin pedir permiso

Sara: ¿Qué estás viendo? (ve que es a Kiroko) ¡es Kiroko Smith!, sabias ella estaba desaparecida igual que a su familia se rumora que fueron secuestrados por ese Kazuya Aoike, él parece que desapareció y por lo que escuche por la radio murió qué bien no crees, yo quiero ser como ella y estar rodeada de chicos guapos como Jin Loopes, ¡UPS! Creo que me pase mi amor, lo siento creo que es la emoción de ver personas famosas * ¿Por qué no dice nada? Creo que si me pase…* ¿Cómo será ella? ¿Cómo podre ser igual que ella?

Domyoji: primero cerrando un poca la boca de mierda que tienes y segundo siendo… olvídalo ¿Quién te invito a mi casa?

Sara: T _ T pero si somos pareja, novio y novia, medias naranjas que se unieron por el destino tan hermosos

Domyoji: LARGATE DE MI VISTA NO QUIERO VERTE ADEMÁS TÚ DIJISTE QUE NO NECESITABAS SER MI NOVIA PARA (SARA INTERRUMPE)

SARA: ¿POR QUÉ ME TRATAS ASÍ? YO ESCUCHOS RUMORES SABIAS, TODOS COMENTAN DE QUE A ELLA TU LA TRATABAS MEJOR, DE QUE LA DEJABAS ENTRAR A CUALQUIER HORA A TU CASA O A TU CUARTO, LA AYUDABAS INCONDICIONALMENTE, QUE SIMPRE CORRIAS A VERLA Y AUNQUE ELLA NO TE LO DEMOSTRABA TU LA AMABAS LOCAMENTE Y YO QUE TE ENTREGE MI CORAZÓN DESDE ESE DÍA NO ME HAS DEMOSTRADO AMOR, YO TE HE DADO Y HE HECHO TODO POR TI (sale del cuarto corriendo)

Domyoji: lo siento pero no sé estoy confundido, perdóname (entra Tama)

Tama: joven amo ¿está bien?

Domyoji: si

Tama: si la quiere a ella ¿Por qué no sale tras ella?

Domyoji: no lo sé mis piernas ni mi corazón no reaccionaron

Tama: tome (le da un libro)

Domyoji: ¿Qué es esto?

Tama: es un libro que el joven Rui me envió hace tres semanas y me pidió que se lo diera personalmente a usted

Domyoji: ¿y para que me sirve ese libro? Rui es un idiota, me manda algo que ni siquiera me sirve

Tama: (le pega con el libro en la cabeza) es de la Srita. Kiroko y por lo que vi es su diario en donde ella escribió cada día que ella vivió aquí y unos cuantos días que vivió en Inglaterra, se lo dejare en su mesa por si desea leerlo (se va)

Domyoji: como si tuviera tiempo y ganas

Pasó la semana y no paraban las noticias ni las entrevistas que tenía Kiroko junto a su familia, pero al fin se calmó un poco y ya era la hora de ir a la escuela y un nuevo comienzo a Kiroko

Kiroko: John ¿será que todo estará bien?

John: si Kiroko todo estará bien

Kiroko: pero

John: no dudes más además yo estaré contigo prima

Kiroko: ¿Por qué soy la única que estudia aquí, mientras mis hermanas están en Europa junto a mis padres? Que sola me siento

John: prima aquí estoy yo además el F4 bueno F3 esta tan bien aquí

Kiroko: ¿se me hace raro que ellas no se quedaran aquí? ni Shigeru se quedó T _ T

John: jajaja ven, llegamos bajemos y saludemos a nuestros amigos

Minako: Kiro-chan, por aquí

Kiroko: John ¿y ahora que le paso?

John: recuerda ya no eres la pobretona Makino Tsukushi

Kiroko: si es cierto

Rui: al fin llegas Kiroko

Akira: venimos temprano solo por ti

Soujirou: tienes el poder especial de mover a los F4

Kiroko: gracias por apoyarme siempre (Domyoji aparece)

Domyoji: hola Kiroko ¿Cómo estás?

Kiroko: *cálmate Kiroko él está aquí pero solo como amigo, actúa relajada* hola Domyoji

John: nos vemos ella está bien, Kiroko vamos a clase (la toma de la mano y se la lleva al salón de música) ¿Qué haces?

Kiroko: lo siento John, es solo que me deje llevar

John: lo bueno es que él es un idiota y no se percata de nada

Kiroko: si, aunque le estuviera mintiendo nunca se daría cuenta

Mientras tanto en la clase

Domyoji: * ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso son novios? Mi corazón está muy agitado * ¿escritorios nuevos? Ya era hora pero hay más

Akira: Kiroko estará en nuestra clase por motivos de seguridad ¿no lo sabias?

Soujirou: y el otro es para su amigo John

Domyoji: ò _ ó

Rui: y ese otro es para su otro amigo Jin

Domyoji: ¿sus amigos o amantes? (cuando entra Kiroko furiosa por lo que había escuchado)

Kiroko: como te atreves a insultarme de esa manera, no tienes ya a sarita, además lo que yo haga no te interesa.

Domyoji se va de la clase y Rui le sigue

Domyoji: ¿Rui que quieres?

Rui: ¿Qué quiero? Es fácil, solo deseo saber ¿Por qué dejaste a Kiroko?

Domyoji: yo no termine con ella, ella lo hizo

Rui: tú lo hiciste analiza porque lo hizo y veras que de verdad eres un idiota y por lo que veo ella te está olvidando por ese amigo que no se le despega por nada

Domyoji: lo único que recuerdo es que ese mismo día yo (recordó todo) será posible que ella…


	46. Chapter 46 descubriendo la verdad p2

Domyoji regresa a la clase y ve que ella está hablando alegremente con todos pero al verlo todos se callan Domyoji se le acerca a Kiroko

Domyoji: quiero hablar contigo a solas

John: ¿para qué? No termino todo con ustedes, déjala en paz

Domyoji: cierra la boca de mierda, que estoy hablando con ella no contigo

Kiroko: tu cierra esa boca que tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

Domyoji: te estoy diciendo que ven conmigo (la agarra, pero John trata de detenerlo pero Soujirou le detiene)

Soujirou: deja que hablen a solas

John: pero le hará daño otra vez y no soporto verla llorar

Mientras tanto Domyoji se lleva a Kiroko a la asotea

Kiroko: suéltame, me lastimas

Domyoji: ¿tienes novio ya?

Kiroko: eso a ti que te importa, déjame en paz ya no somos ya nada que te quede claro

Domyoji: no digas eso, cada vez que lo dices me lastimas

Kiroko: ay si te lastimo, tú me lastimaste más a mí

Domyoji: entonces es cierto, tu estuviste ahí ese día que terminamos ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Hubiéramos hablado los dos

Kiroko: ¿hablar? Eres un mentiroso tú ya habías decidido terminar conmigo y sacarme de tú casa (comienza a llorar) solo escuchar eso de tu boca me hubiera herido a muerte aunque escucharlo también pero hubiera sido más duro para mi

Domyoji: perdóname nunca quise hacerte daño, perdóname por favor, vuelve conmigo porque mi vida no sé por qué se ha vuelto oscura, cada día se vuelve un año, solo he pensado en ti en todo este tiempo, hasta he llegado a extrañar tu comida que hacias todos los días especialmente para mí y…

Kiroko: cállate, cállate, CALLATE YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MÁS te perdono pero volver contigo JAMAS (LLORANDO) el Domyoji que un día me juro proteger, apoyar y sobretodo amarme aunque fuera pobre se ha ido de mi vida y de mi corazón, para mí ya no existe (se va)

Domyoji: (la agarra del brazo) espera lo que acabas de mencionar significa que tu recuperaste tu memoria

Kiroko: si la recupere, pero ahora me arrepiento de haberla recuperado, porque el solo pensar de todo lo que tú me prometiste no cumpliste ninguna, espero que ahora valores a la chica que tienes a la par porque si no lo haces ella sufrirá como yo, se feliz te deseo lo mejor

Domyoji: me dejaste por mi felicidad según tú pero mi felicidad es con

Kiroko: Sara, a mí ya no me busques yo me ire si es necesario

Domyoji: Kiroko lo siento nuca quise hacerte daño yo me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir, te necesito

Kiroko: esperas que al decir eso yo regrese contigo como si nada paso y si no lo hubiese querido hacer se vería reflejado en los hechos, yo claramente escuche que ustedes dos durmieron juntos, eso fue realmente un golpe bajo (John llega agitado)

John: ¡KIROKO! (la agarra del brazo, pero Domyoji le agarra el otro) suéltala

Domyoji: nunca, ella me pertenece

Kiroko: yo no

John: NO TE PERTENECE DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE TU LA TRAICIONASTE ASÍ QUE DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO SU NOVIO SI NO LO ERES

Domyoji: ¿y tú eres su novio?

John: eso a ti que te importa

Domyoji: CONTESTAME ¿ERES SU NOVIO SI O NO?

John: (le da un fuerte puñetazo) te dije que la soltaras (se la lleva)

Kiroko: lo siento, lo siento (comienza a llorar fuerte)

John: tranquila aquí ya estamos a salvo, puedes llorar todo lo que desees o tocar todo lo que desees

Kiroko: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no quiero tocar nada *tocar… yo… no soy así… nunca tocaría… aunque ahora ha cambiado su cuerpo… pero que estoy pensando…*


	47. Chapter 47 descubriendo la verdad p3

John: no sé qué estás pensando pero te aclarare algo, cuando te dije que tocaras me refería al piano, violín, lo que sea pero toca algo para que te sientas bien

Jin: ¿ahora que paso Kiroko?

Kiroko: Jin ¿Qué haces aquí?

John: todavía preguntas que paso, cuando es obvio

Jin: Kiroko otra vez con lo mismo

Kiroko: ya dije que lo sentía

Jin: ¿hablaste con Domyoji?

Kiroko: quiero irme con mi familia a Londres y nunca volver a este país

Jin: no hables así, recuerda que aquí también tienes amigos y no solo esta él

Kiroko: lo sé pero me duele verlo

John: ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos del colegio los tres?

Kiroko: suena bien

Rui: y nos dejas a nosotros atrás

Akira: eres una chica mala

Soujirou: y dice que somos sus amigos

John: creo que esa no fue la intensión de ella

Jin: aunque no sería mala idea, Kiroko creo que te llama el director

Kiroko: ¿enserio? Entonces me voy adiós (Kiroko sale corriendo)

Rui: ¿Por qué le mentiste?

Jin: porque te3ngo un plan y creo que a ustedes les interesara

Akira: si nos gusta te ayudamos ¿de quién se trata?

Jin: Kiroko y Tsukasa

Soujirou: suena interesante

Rui: va a ser divertido

Todo el resto del F4 se dirige a comunicarle a Tsukasa una mala noticia

Akira: bueno has logrado alejarla

Rui: lo bueno es que nosotros si podremos hablar bien ahora que tu no estas con ella, yo creo que John y Jin pueden también

Domyoji: ¿de qué se trata esto?

Soujirou: solo que Kiroko tendrá una cita en el nuevo café

Domyoji: (simulando estar bien) ¿Por qué me lo dicen?

Soujirou: para asegurarnos de que ya no sientes nada por ella

Akira: creo que Kiroko se vería mejor con John

Rui: no se mira mejor con Jin, recuerden de que ya tiene una historia, aunque conmigo también no creen

Soujirou: pero tu estas con su hermana

Rui: ¿yo? (nervioso) ¿que están hablando?

Soujirou: no te hagas el loco

Akira: esa pequeña y tú se comen con la mirada

Se van discutiendo

Domyoji: ¿en serio te iras con otro así de fácil Kiroko? Eso lo veremos (llama a Sara)

Mientras tanto Kiroko

Kiroko: director ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar conmigo?

Director: ¿yo?

Kiroko: es que Jin *Jin... ¡ME MINTIO! Soy una estúpida *

Director: ¿pasa algo señorita Smith?

Kiroko: no nada director, adiós (sale corriendo velozmente hacia el salón de música) ¡JIN! ¿EN DONDE ESTAS?

Jin: *creo que estar detrás de las cortinas es buena idea

Kiroko: odioso Jin, me engañaste

John: (agitado) Kiroko, no vayas al director porque… (Cae desmayado por haber corrido en todo el instituto)

Kiroko: ¿John?

John: déjame estar aquí ya me canse (cae dormido)

Kiroko: sigues siendo el mismo Kazuya que yo conocí y no ese que intento matarme esa vez

Jin: ¿Kazuya?

Kiroko: ¿dije Kazuya? Era John siempre me he confundido de nombre con él

Jin: mmm

John: *Kiroko otra vez… ¿Por qué?* Jin me puedes decir ¿Quién es ese tal Kazuya?

Jin: ¿no lo sabes y eres su primo?

John: bueno yo soy algo antisocial

Kiroko: si él es así

Jin: otro día será que te lo cuente * entonces es cierto que el no es Kazuya*

Kiroko: jejeje ^ _ ^!

Jin: ¿tienes tiempo el domingo a las 9 A.M?

Kiroko: ¿quieres salir conmigo? ¿Qué pasa con Shigeru?

Jin: es que quiero comprarle algo a Shigeru y no sé cuales son sus gustos T _ T

Kiroko: ok, está bien

John: claro ahí estaremos

Jin: ok aunque serias mal tercio no crees

John: no te sientas así nosotros haremos el mejor esfuerzo para que no te sientas así

Jin: *ese imbécil me está haciendo quedar mal* no lo creo ya que Kiroko está conmigo

Mientras ellos dos seguían discutiendo no se dieron cuenta de que Kiroko se había ido a la azotea

Kiroko: odio esto, odio estar aquí (mira hacia abajo) ¿Sara? ¿Qué hará aquí? pero si es por Tsukasa es que la verdad soy estúpida, y ¿eso? (mira a Jin salir al patio de la escuela)

Jin: KIROKO ME ESCUCHAS NO SE DONDE ESTES PERO TE CONFESARE ALGO TÚ ERES MÍA DESDE AHORA

Kiroko: DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS

John: KIROKO, SE QUE SOMOS PRIMOS PERO ESO NO ME IMPIDE AMARTE

Domyoji: * no debería alterarme como lo hago ahorita, ella ya solo es algo pasado* Sara ven (mira que Akira y Soujirou están seduciéndola) *pero ahora esta calmado* Sara

Sara: si ahorita

Soujirou: déjalo yo tengo más dinero que él así que ven conmigo, una bella dama como tú debe ser escoltada por alguien como yo

Sara: no según mis investigaciones Tsukasa es el chico más adinerado de la región y de ahí siguen ustedes por eso entre a la compañía, mi meta era atraparlo a él pero nunca pensé que tuviera novia… 0 _ 0 * se me salió… estoy muerta *

Akira: así eso era todo

Soujirou: Tsukasa nos debes una adiós chica interesada

Sara: Tsukasa era solo una broma

Domyoji: por tu culpa… por tu culpa la deje ir

Sara: pero…

Domyoji: lárgate y presenta tu renuncia a la empresa y pon de que te vas por ser una ramera

Sara: eres un IDIOTA (se va llorando)

Domyoji: si lo soy por eso deje ir a Kiroko

Akira: creo que aun la puedes recuperar

Soujirou: ella va a tener una cita con John y Jin este domingo

Akira: si no estoy mal se le acaban de declarar

Domyoji: creo que será muy interesante su cita


	48. Chapter 48 ¡¡ME VOY! !

lamento mucho no haber posteado y haber sido irregular pero por problemas de salud no lo he podido hacer,

pero ya me siento mejor así que seguiré

lo siento mucho! _

y gracias por comprender

* * *

><p>En el almuerzo<p>

Kiroko: creo que aquí nadie podrá ser capaz de encontrarme * una bonita vista tiene la azotea de este edificio* (cierra los ojos)

Domyoji: más si miro hacia ti

Kiroko: (con los ojos cerrados) no sé quién eres pero deja de ser un don juan que conmigo no funciona

Domyoji: *creo que ni sabe quién le está a su lado, es tan descuidada como siempre* por lo que veo vienes huyendo

Kiroko: la verdad es que si te agradecería que te fueras

Domyoji: sabes yo he venido aquí ya que he perdido a la persona que amo estando aquí se me despeja la mente

Kiroko: de seguro eres como ese idiota

Domyoji: ¿Qué idiota?

Kiroko: el que era mi novio y me prometió… olvídalo

Domyoji: ¿lo amas todavía?

Kiroko: eso es lo más patético

Domyoji: y ¿Por qué no regresas?

Kiroko: porque él ya tiene a alguien más

Domyoji: y si ya no la tuviera

Kiroko: no le diría nada * me siento cansada y con sueño* z _ z (se queda dormida)

Domyoji: kiroko yo lo siento (mira que está dormida) creo que no tienes remedio te duermes delante de un hombre (se va al escuchar un ruido)

Jin: ¡Kiroko! ¿Dónde estás? (ve que está en la azotea) kiroko despierta (le tira agua en la cara)

Kiroko ¡¿Qué HACES?!

Jin: despertándote

Kiroko: ¿y esa es la forma de despertar a una dama?

Jin: ¿Cuál dama?

Kiroko y Jin se ponen a pelear mientras Domyoji solo ve que Kiroko está jugando con él

Domyoji: tan rápido se olvidó de mí

Rui: creo que a esto se le llama ojo por ojo

Domyoji: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rui: solo observo

Domyoji: ella te gusta porque no haces nada

Rui: ¿acaso tú me dejarías?

Domyoji: por supuesto que te detendría

Rui: entonces ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con él?

Domyoji: porque me estoy castigando por ser tan estúpido

Cuando llego el domingo el día esperado de la cita Kiroko se arregló para la cita

Kiroko: estoy lista para un nuevo comienzo

Sra. Smith: hija vinieron por ti, cuando vuelvas no se te olvide empacar tus cosas

Kiroko: si lo se

Sra. Smith: vamos anímate hija

Kiroko: creo que ya no hay nada que hacer mamá

Sra. Smith: yo sé por lo que pasas hija (la abraza)

Kiroko: mamá que haría sin ti

Sra. Smith: bueno vete a divertirte

Kiroko sale y cuando ve en la sala estaba Jin y John

Kiroko: * creo que soy afortunada aunque me siento vacía*

Jin: te ves hermosa

John: hermosa le queda corto ella se ve como una diosa

Kiroko: gracias

Jin: esta salida sera en conmemoración de tu ida a Londres

Kiroko: creo que si n _ n

John: ya la pusiste emotiva

Jin: vámonos

Jin, Kiroko y John se fueron pero solo Jin y John se percataron de la presencia de Domyoji por lo que decidieron darle una oportunidad durante toda la cita pero lo cabezota de Domyoji no lo noto así que al siguiente día Domyoji fue a buscar a Kiroko para aclarar las cosas pero no la encontró.

Domyoji: ¿en dónde estará? * No está ni en el salón de música, ni en las escaleras* acaso no le preocupa ahora venir a la escuela

Rui: lo que pasa es que se fue

Domyoji: eso tiene más sentido pero ¿A dónde? 0 _ 0 Rui ¿hace cuánto que estas aquí?

Rui: hace un momento llegue

Domyoji: por casualidad sabes para ¿Dónde se fue?

Rui: a Londres

Domyoji: LONDRES, ¿POR QUÉ?

Rui: no soporto verte

Domyoji: esa idiota se va sin decir una sola palabra

Rui: todos lo sabíamos, creo que ahorita debería estar en el aeropuerto alistándose para irse a Londres (pero Domyoji no estaba)

Mientras tanto

Kiroko: creo que esta es la mejor solución

John: tú sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo

Kiroko: gracias

Jin: el F4 vendrá en unos minutos para despedirse de ti

Kiroko: ¿Cómo lo supieron?

Jin: ellos son realmente algo

Kiroko: jajaja

John: (ve a Domyoji cerca) vámonos ya es hora

Kiroko: si es cierto adiós Jin

Jin: esperare a tu llamada para saber si estás bien ya sabes que Shigeru le preocupa más tu bienestar que el mío

Kiroko: no digas eso ella te quiere

Rui: no te iras sin despedirte, malvada ¿Por qué te vas sin decir nada?


	49. Chapter 49 mi diario

perdón por retrasarme me ha costado por mi trabajo y estudios

espero lo comprendan y gracias por su apoyo este es el penúltimo capitulo T_T

no se olviden de comentar...

* * *

><p>Rui: no te iras sin despedirte, malvada ¿Por qué te vas sin decir nada?<p>

Kiroko: las despedidas no son lo mío

Akira: que mala eres no te despides del gran F4

Kiroko: creo que es un pecado

Soujirou: de verdad ¿es necesario que te vayas?

Kiroko: si, debo iniciar mi vida otra vez

Rui: (le da un abrazo) te extrañare

Kiroko: (comienza a llorar) yo… yo no quiero irme pero debo hacerlo ya que mi familia planea casarme con alguien de Londres pero primero debo sacarme a él del corazón ¿Qué hago si no lo logró sacar del corazón? Waaa

John: (ve a Domyoji) Kiroko ya es hora

Akira: espera un poco

John: no crees que sea su turno

Soujirou: tienes razón es hora de la venganza

Rui: por eso nos vamos contigo a Paris aunque va a ser por poco tiempo

Akira: asi no nos extrañaras tanto

Soujirou: cuando regresemos te aseguro que siempre regresaremos a visitarte

Kiroko: ustedes son (comenzó a llorar)

Voz: pasajeros del vuelo 125 favor de abordar

Kiroko: creo que es nuestra salida

Soujirou: vamos

En el avión

Kiroko: donde estará mi asiento

Rui: por acá

Kiroko: ¿en VIP? Pero…

Rui: lo cambiamos para VIP

Akira: no podemos estar ahí en paz y tranquilidad

Soujirou: tú sabes que las chicas nos siguen a todas partes

Jin: yo soy un famoso cantante así que no puedo estar ahí

Rui: no tengo mucho espacio para dormir

Kiroko y John: - _ - * ¿enserio? *

Mientras tanto

Domyoji: señorita digame si ya salio el vuelo a Londres

Señorita: si se fue hace dos horas (lo dice sin saber que se retrasó y están abordando, es una aprendiz en la aerolínea)

Domyoji regresa triste sin ganas de vivir un día más

Tama: Joven amo regresa temprano hoy, ¿le aburrió la escuela? No acaso no sabe que lo aprendido hoy nos servirá para forjar nuestro mañana, ¿Cómo dirigirá una empresa sin saber nada?

Domyoji se va a su cuarto sin contestarle nada

Tama: * qué raro él hubiera dicho "acaso no hay mañana para ir a la escuela, además no te metas en los asuntos de otros" iré a ver qué le pasa *

En camino a su cuarto se topa con su hermana

Tsubaki: idiota fíjate en donde caminas

Domyoji: lo siento

Tsubaki: soy tu hermana mayor ten… * dijo lo siento…* ¿Qué le estará pasando? (entra al cuarto)

Domyoji: largo de aquí nadie te ha invitado a pasar ¿acaso no tienes modales?

Tsubaki: Tsukasa ¿te sientes bien?

Tsukasa: déjame solo

Tsubaki: es por esa rata callejera que estas así

Tsukasa: (enojado) yo no permitiré que hables de esa manera de Kiroko, así que cállate si no deseas morir y no me importa si eres mi hermana

Tsubaki: idiota (le da un puñetazo) se necesitaría mucho cerebro para que me mates y como eres un idiota me vale, pero yo hablaba de Sara entonces eso quiere decir que Kiroko y tú… ( ^ _ ^ )

Tsukasa: es tarde ella se fue sin decir nada, yo ya no le importó, la perdí (él estaba a punto de llorar cuando entra Tama)

Tama: ¿usted cree eso, joven amo?

Tsukasa: está claro ella se fue con ese Jin y su primo John a Londres

Tama: tome usted lo dejo tirado pero yo lo recogí, me va a disculpar pero yo lo leí todo y le puedo asegurar que el contenido de este libro son los puros sentimientos de la Srita. Kiroko hacia usted, tome (le da el libro)

Tsukasa: gracias (el comienza a leerlo sin percatarse de la presencia de Tsubaki y Tama)

Tsubaki: Tama ordene que hagan la maleta de Tsukasa y mía nos iremos de viaje

Tama: como usted ordene Sra. Tsubaki

Se van dejándole solo Domyoji con leer la primera página comienza a llorar de arrepentimiento

"Hola… ¿hola libro?... bueno no sé cómo empezar este diario si con hola o de otra forma ya que nunca he escrito uno, bueno en lo que recuerde.

Hoy comenzare este diario como una bitácora de todo lo que me ha pasado por si regresan mis recuerdos y no recuerde nada de cuando estuve inconsciente, lo que sé es esto:

- Quede con amnesia gracias a alguien que me secuestro no sé qué me hizo pero según mis amigos de la isla: José, Doña Carlota y Miriam, él me torturo por las marcas y las heridas que me sanaron cuando me encontraron inconsciente en la playa, como quisiera saber que están haciendo, ¿será que Miriam y José están juntos? Fue chistoso como Miriam pensó que José y yo estábamos enamorados, aunque hubiera sido así solo sería unilateral ya que mi corazón aunque no lo supiera solo se estremeció al ver a esa persona Domyoji Tsukasa

- Tsukasa, Rui, Akira, Soujirou, Jin, Shigeru, Kasumi y Keiko fueron a buscarme a la isla gracias a ellos supe que mi nombre no era Kira sino Kiroko

- Tsukasa es un idiota y malhumorado con otras personas pero conmigo él es gentil, caballeroso, me comprende y aunque lo idiota no se le quita, cuesta admitirlo pero solo con él mi corazón se siente como si fuera a mil por hora… no me alcanzan las palabras para describirlo para describir este amor que siento"

Sigue leyendo cuando llega al día antes de que rompiera con ella lee

" como lo he dicho antes Tsukasa se ha vuelto distante conmigo desde el día en el que según Rui era nuestro aniversario de primera cita en la cual me arregle solo para el pero a él se le olvido aunque creo que fue porque no tengo recuerdo alguno, también creo que me ha dejado de amar por no recordar nada de nada es frustrante no recordar las alegrías y tristezas que pase con mis seres queridos, sobre todo con Tsukasa y mi familia, como desearía recordar… Kiroko FIGHTING, CABEZA ACTIVA MIS RECUERDOS POR FAVOR QUE ESTOY PERDIENDO A MI SER MÁS QUERIDO…"

Tsukasa: si estaba tan enamorada de mí ¿por qué termino conmigo? (voltea la página)

"hoy me escabullí por la ciudad para poder llegar a la empresa donde trabaja Tsukasa pensando que le daría una sorpresa y aunque esto me atrasaría en pensar que hacerle de comida para mañana me fui, pero con lo que descubrí hoy sé que no soy la dueña de la sonrisa, ni las palabras de amor, ni de su corazón, aunque me duela tengo que aceptarlo por la felicidad de Tsukasa tengo que dejarlo ir libre de mí… creo que aquí termino con mi primer y único amor nuestra historia fue linda desde el inicio. Adiós Domyoji Tsukasa te deseo lo mejor cuando me sienta mejor y sea capaz de verte a la cara sin llorar volveré.

Pd: ahora se la razón de que ya no me conto ninguna historia de cuando éramos novios antes de que me secuestraran, es gracioso saber la verdad y ver como las exageraba él…

Resumen:

- Recupere mis memoria

- Perdí a Tsukasa"

Tsukasa: que idiota fui, no la valore

Tsubaki: ¿te vas a aquedar ahí sentado?

Tsukasa: ¿Cómo entraste?

Tsubaki: al fin reaccionas (se acerca lo agarra y lo lanza por la ventana) ¡SUERTE!

Tsukasa cae en la colchoneta que le pone su hermana

Tsukasa: ¡acaso estas mal de la cabeza!

Tsubaki: te ayude a salir así que no te quejes

Tsukasa se va al aeropuerto


	50. Chapter 50 FINAL

Tsukasa se va al aeropuerto. Mientras tanto Kiroko estaba pensativa

John: estás pensando en lo que dejas atrás, eso no es bueno en una película aprendí a que tienes que caminar hacia el futuro, a ellos le importas tú así que demuéstrales que puedes afrontarlo no los hagas preocupar más.

Kiroko: ¿los estoy preocupando?

Jin: solo mira tu cara

Kiroko: creo que tienen razón pero solo por este día déjenme llorar porque les prometo que desde mañana seré diferente

John la abraza

Jin: no llores porque ahí vienen ellos

Rui: ¿Qué hacen?

John: solo celebrando que ya llegamos a Paris

Kiroko: si estoy alegre de haber regresado a donde crecí

Soujirou: aquí creo que nos divertiremos

Akira: claro que sí pero vayamos de paseo primero

Kiroko: yo no tengo permiso

Rui: yo me encargué de ese tema y claramente me dijo "llévatela"

Akira: no esperaba menos de Rui

Soujirou: ¿Dónde empezaremos?

Jin: Kiroko se nuestra guía

Kiroko: pero si tú también eres de aquí

Jin: tú les conoces más que yo

Kiroko sin más remedio se convierte en su guía mientras Domyoji ya está en Paris

Kiroko: ¿vamos a ese museo? Es muy interesante

Kiroko se va al museo sin que nadie lo notase, ya que estaban más ocupados viendo postales, chicas, instrumentos,…

Rui: ¿y Kiroko?

Los demás: ¡KIROKO!

Mientras en el aeropuerto estaba Tsukasa subiendo en un taxi para que lo llevara rumbo al hotel, pero en su camino vio un grupo de chicos eufóricos corriendo por todos lados y los reconoce

Tsukasa: pero si es Rui, Soujirou y Akira (se baja) ¡Rui ¿Qué pasa?!

Rui: ¿Tsukasa que haces aquí?

Tsukasa: ¿Qué hago preguntas? Como si no supieras la respuesta vengo por Kiroko ¿Dónde está?

Akira: eso nos alegra pero veras

Soujirou: las chicas…

Tsukasa: la perdieron ¿verdad?

Rui: bueno perder, perder no, mejor dicho no la vemos ( ^ _ ^ **!**)

Tsukasa: la perdieron de vista dices (los agarra del cuello

Jin: ¡Tsukasa! Ho… John mejor largemonos a otra parte se va a enojar si se entera de lo de kiroko

John: tienes razón (domyoji los agarra con la otra mano)

Domyoji: ¿A dónde creen que van?

Jin: ¿eres humano o qué?

John: yo no sé qué le mira Kiroko que hasta llora por él… * creo que hable de más*

Domyoji: ¿llora? Eso quiere decir que

Rui: te ama pendejo y si no la encuentras rápido otro te la quitara (los suelta y se va corriendo sin rumbo) idiota…

Akira: regresara en uno, dos,…

Tuskasa: ¿en dónde la perdieron?

Rui: estábamos con ella justo aquí pero nos distrajimos cuando estábamos viendo postales

Tsukasa: Akira y Soujirou vayan de ese lado, Jin y John de ese otro y Rui quédate aquí si es que regresa y yo iré por este camino

Todos tomaron sus posiciones mientras Kiroko estaba emocionada en el museo

Kiroko: bueno creo que me he separado de ellos, creo que no se habran dado cuenta que me vine al museo les avisare(mira que su teléfono esta sin batería) creo que mejor comeré algo y me reuniré con ellos

Va hacia una tienda de helados y compra uno

Vendedor: la dejaron o lo dejo y se arrepiente de haberlo hecho

Kiroko: ¿disculpe?

Vendedor: se le nota en su bello rostro

Kiroko: creo que en lugar de ser vendedor debería llamarse un Don juan jajaja

Vendedor: jajaja gracias y cuéntame ¿Por qué?

Domyoji mira a Kiroko y mira lo que no esta pasando gracias a los celos que lo gobiernan

- - - - - - - - - - - mente de Domyoji- - - - - - - - -

Kiroko: eres muy joven y guapo

Vendedor: mi princesa al fin te encontré

- - - - - - - - - - - - fin - - - - - - - - - - -

Tsukasa corre a gran velocidad y escucha un poco de la conversación

Kiroko: en conclusión mi deseo es que sea feliz con ella y yo iniciare mi vida de nuevo

Vendedor: tienes un corazón valioso y eso no todos lo tienen

Domyoji: ni te atrevas a tocarla que ella es mía

Kiroko: Domyoji Tsukasa ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vendedor: él es culpable de que este (le toca la cara) bello rostro este en ese estado

Kiroko: no me toques

Tsukasa: suéltala (la agarra y se va)

Vendedor: par de idiotas

Tsukasa: no te puedo dejar sola un momento

Kiroko: ¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Acaso soy algo tuyo? Suéltame antes de que nos vea tu novia y crea que yo

Tsukasa: deja de hablar además Sara es…

Kiroko: alguien que no siente celos y por eso me llevas

Tsukasa: (se detiene y la mira fijamente) Kiroko grábate esto tu eres todo para mí y si no me crees tal vez con esto (le da un beso)

Kiroko: ¿Quién te has creído? ¿Crees que solo con un beso solucionara todo? Además creo que el destino no nos quiere ver juntos

Tsukasa: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kiroko: porque las cosas que nos han pasado son demasiadas y yo ya estoy cansada de esto además me di cuenta de que las promesas son algo tan frágil y siento haber olvidado todo habiendo dicho esto creo que me iré ¡te deseo lo mejor bye! n _ n

Tsukasa: mientes Kiroko Smith tu orgullo no te hace aceptar las cosas estamos hechos el uno para el otro sin importar que nos volvemos a reunir

Kiroko: Tsukasa yo… ya no estoy muy segura de que si podre hasta el final además ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Trabajo? ¿Firma? ¿Reunión?

Tsukasa: no lo sabes yo estoy a punto de firmar un contrato millonario

Kiroko: suerte

Rui: (los mira desde lejos) par de idiotas (hace una llamada) tengan todo preparado para hoy en la noche

Mientras Tsukasa

Tsukasa: Kiroko ¿tú crees eso?

Kiroko: yo si lo creo

Tsukasa: (la agarra) mírame y dime la verdad yo sé que te he hecho mucho daño y no…

Kiroko: mi primer pensamiento fue estoy soñando Domyoji está aquí, pero desperté y dije él solo esta fingiendo porque sabe que los demás me están buscando y al final tú dices eso, es como si fuera un sueño para mi así que por favor dime si esto es verdad o mentira

Tsukasa le da un beso a Kiroko y le dice suavemente "nunca te dejare ir otra vez"

Rui: creo que es hora de arreglarte (agarra a Kiroko y Soujirou y Akira agarran a Tsukasa)

Kiroko: Rui ¿Qué haces? Suéltame

Tsukasa: ¿Qué hacen? Suéltennos

Akira: perdóname Tsukasa (lo pone a dormir) en realidad siempre quise hacerlo

Soujirou: ¿Cuánto tiempo nos dara?

Akira: el necesario

Kiroko: ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? 0 _ 0 ¿lo necesario?

Rui: bueno subanlos

Kiroko: suéltame (comienza a pelear con Rui) no sé que les pasa pero yo los detendré

Akira: danos tu mejor golpe

Soujirou: es un chica

Kiroko: no me subestimen (cuando iba a dar un golpe Rui la durmió)

Rui: les dije que no la subestimaran ya que es la novia de Tsukasa

Kiroko fue enviada a un cuarto en donde se encontraban su familia y amigos, mientras Domyoji se encontraba en un cuarto atado con el resto de los F4

Kiroko: ¿Qué me paso? _

Kasumi: al fin llego tu día hermanita

Kiroko: ¿mi día de que hablan?

Keiko: tu boda

Kiroko: ¿boda? ¿Con quién?

Kasumi: aun lo preguntas vamos ponte los zapatos

Mientras Domyoji

Akira: ya casi es hora ¿Cuándo despertara?

Tsukasa: ¿para qué?

Soujirou: para tu boda

Los dos se alistaron aunque con miedo de que no quedaran juntos, cuando Kiroko caminaba hacia el altar lo único en que pensaba era en cómo fue que paro en esa situación, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que si era apta para Tsukasa y cosas similares aunque no le disgustaba casarse con él. Cuando llego al altar y vio a Domyoji se sintió aliviada con las palabras que él le dijo al oído

Tsukasa: Kiroko solo necesito que seas siendo la misma de siempre (Kiroko sonríe)

Kiroko: y yo que en tú corazón siempre habite yo

Tsukasa: hoy y siempre seras la única para mi

Kiroko: ¿fue tu plan la boda?

Tsukasa: no, fue Rui

Kiroko: ¿hiciste algo al respecto?

Tsukasa: de eso me encargo yo

Kiroko: Tsukasa nuestro nuevo comienzo empieza ahora juntos

Tsukasa: nunca nos separaremos pase lo que pase

Persona X: Y así nuestra historia termina enseñándonos que el amor verdadero siempre vence todas las adversidades

Niños: ¿y que paso con el resto del F4 y sus hermanas? ¿los padres?

Persona X: pues verán Rui se casó con Kasumi después de tanto dudarlo ya que él amaba a Kiroko pero al ver que Kasumi se alejaba de él se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía, Akira con Keiko, Soujirou con Yuki, Jin se casó con Shigeru después de convertirse en un artista a nivel internacional, John se fue a estudiar al extranjero junto con Sakurako donde se casaron después de tanto dudarlo, los padres de Kiroko y Tsukasa dejaron todo en el pasado y comenzaron de nuevo de lo tan bien que se llevaban construyeron una casa para ellos y ahí pasaron su vejes con sus nietos, la niñera y su familia termino mudándose a la casa de los padres de kiroko y Tsukasa con la condición de que fuera parte de la familia, casi se me olvida al final ya todos sabían la verdadera identidad de John y lo perdonaron al ver el cambio que hubo en él. Bueno creo que ya vinieron a recogerlos niños

Niños: otra historia por favor tía

Persona X: se las contare mañana

Los niños se van y se le acerca alguien

Persona Y: ¿hermana contando otra vez la historia de los abuelos a los niños? es tú favorita

Persona X: si hermano ¿has visto a los abuelos?

Persona Y: ya lo has dicho ellos nunca se separan, salieron a dar un paseo por el lago

Persona X: un amor así quisiera encontrar

Persona Y: haz lo que hizo la abuela, se disfrazó de pobre

Persona X: lo considerare jajaja

Los dos salieron al salón en donde se exhibía unas fotos de todos ellos contando como fue su historia a lo largo de su vida

**FIN**

Gracias por haber leído Encontrándome

VJ609 ^ _ ^


End file.
